SpyPotter
by Marcos Malfoy
Summary: Cap4 ONLINE. Henry é levado para um interrogatório no Ministério. Draco e Harry precisam agir rápido para evitar que ele seja levado para Azkaban. E uma revelação que pode mudar toda a história! Capítulo 4 Betado por Cin.
1. Que a verdade seja dita

SpyPotter

**AVISOS:**

- O nome da fic leva Potter, mas isso não quer dizer que ele seja o personagem principal, hohoho.

- Essa fanfiction é slash, ou seja poderá ter menino com menino, menina com menina, e blá, blá, blá. Não perca seu tempo se no final você for ficar falando que não gostou.

- Os créditos dos personagens são todos da J.K Rowling, exceto Henry (personagem principal), Sue, e os locais, como a ND-6 e etc, que eu criei ou baseei. De resto, é tudo dela.

- Plágio não é legal, _além de ser crime_. Então, se não estiver afim de ser perseguido e devidamente humilhado, fique só na leitura.

Fora isso, espero que gostem.

Agradecimentos em especiais para Amy Lupim, que está me ajudando muito postando pra mim. Muito obrigado Amy!

--------------------------

**Descrição do Capítulo**

Henry Crount foi recrutado para trabalhar em uma divisão secreta da Ordem da Fênix, chamada ND-6. Depois que seus sonhos parecem estar se tornando realidade, ele começa a descobrir que a ND-6 não era bem o que ele pensava ser.

- Capítulo 1 –

**Que a verdade seja dita.**

O professor Jack olha fixamente para um relógio de pulso, alguns minutos mais e encerraria o teste, assim poderia finalmente ir para casa.

Tempo esgotado. Os alunos rapidamente saem da sala na ânsia por liberdade. Alguns ficam, terminando de escrever, e um tempo depois entregam as folhas ao velho professor e saem. Na sala fica apenas um homem de aproximadamente 23 anos escrevendo rapidamente.

- Tempo esgotado Henry.

- Ok. – Ele continua escrevendo. – Eu... Só... Estou... Terminando... Obrigado! – Ele entrega as folhas e sai da sala.

- Eu devo ter tirado a pior nota da minha vida.

- Henry, deixa de besteira.

- Claro que sim, eu não tive tempo para estudar. Ahh droga!

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Largue o Gringotes se te prejudica tanto.

- Eu não posso Lara, você sabe. Sem meu salário do banco eu não teria dinheiro suficiente para sustentar essas mensalidades. Esqueça isso! – Henry derruba a mochila no chão do corredor e abaixa, procurando por algo. –Bom, eu esperei pelo fim de semana, mas, acho que o melhor momento é agora. Lembra do nosso primeiro encontro? E daquele cara bêbado cantando?

- Oh meu Deus, não! Henry! Não! Por favor...

Ele começa a cantar, fazendo uma cena engraçada. Todos olham para os dois enquanto Henry canta desastrosamente.

_She's got a smile that it seems to me_

_Reminds me childhood, memories_

_Where everything_

_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

_Now and then when I see her face_

_She takes me away, to that special place_

_And if I stared too long_

_I'd probably break down and cry_

_Oh, Oh, Oh..._

_Sweet child o' mine_

_Sweet love of mine_

Quando ela já está roxa de tanta vergonha ele resolve parar.

- Eu sei que essa não é a música perfeita para um momento com esse, mas,... - ele abre a caixinha e Lara vê duas alianças e não fala nada. – Lara Brank, quer se casar comigo? – Ela fica sem reação, não, ela não poderia desmaiar na frente de pelo menos metade da escola. Casar! Ela ia se casar. Lara olha para os lados com olhos arregalados, finalmente olha fixamente nos olhos do namorado e abaixa também.

- Sim!

As pessoas que estavam paradas vendo a cena e as pessoas em salas próximas aplaudem, algumas professoras emocionadas começam a chorar, professores cumprimentam o casal e amigos que estava perto começam uma verdadeira festa no meio do corredor.

----------------------

Algumas horas depois, Henry caminha tranqüilamente pelo Beco Diagonal, vestido de terno e gravata, passeava os olhos por algumas lojas. Sorria como um bobo no meio da rua, os motivos eram perfeitamente compreensíveis, ele ia casar. Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada pelo Beco Diagonal e ele finalmente chega ao seu local de trabalho, o Banco Gringotes. Rapidamente entra, atravessando o grande corredor tomado pelos duendes.

Os duendes odeiam os bruxos que trabalham em Gringotes. Ele não tem contato direto, mas apenas o fato de estarem lá já causa raiva nos pequenos seres. Henry vira em um corredor de muito pouco movimento, que praticamente ninguém acessava e chama o elevador privativo. Ao entrar cumprimenta o ascensorista.

- Bom dia Zac.

- Henry, como está?

- Bem, obrigado. E seu filho?

- Melhor, muito melhor. Obrigado. – enquanto ambos conversam, com as mãos para trás, Henry tira a aliança do dedo e sem que Zac veja, guarda no bolso da calça.

O elevador desce alguns andares, pára e abre as portas. Ele segue para uma sala toda branca e sem portas, janelas, totalmente fechada. No chão tinha uma pequena marca preta, Quando ele fica sobre ela e vários flashes de luzes vermelhas iluminam a sala, quando a sala volta ao normal uma porta secreta se abre para ele prosseguir. Andando pelo local, pode-se ver vários outros homens e mulheres (socialmente vestidos), todos trabalhando. Ele segue para um setor de mesas organizadas por duplas, mais pessoas trabalhando.

Henry deixa a mala que carregava em uma dessas mesas e continua andando chegando a uma. Michael, ele conversava com alguém por meio de um espelho. Quando os dois param de se falar e o espelho volta ao normal, Michael encara Henry.

- O que foi?

- Nada, porque?

- Você está com um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso idiota, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não! Eu não estou com um sorriso idiota e muito menos com brilho nos olhos.

- Ah está sim! Lucius está nos chamando para uma reunião, foi bom você ter chegado mais cedo.

- Tudo bem. Eu só vou pegar minhas pastas e te encontro lá.

- Ele está com brilho nos olhos, não está? - Michael pergunta para o homem da mesa ao lado e ele acena afirmativamente.

Na sala de reunião, via-se três pessoas quando Henry chegou, Michael, Cole e Lucius Malfoy, todos sentados em uma longa mesa. Henry entra e senta-se ao lado de Michael. Lucius entrega uma pasta cheia de papéis para ele e a reunião começa com ele andando pela sala enquanto fala.

- Millo Karvont. Trouxa. Nasceu na Itália, em 1450. Aos dezoito anos se tornou cientista e arquiteto, fazendo trabalhos muito à frente de seu tempo.

Henry e Michael se entreolham.

- Não sabemos realmente se ele era um trouxa, pois ele chegou a dizer que um dia o homem poderia com seres de um mundo mágico. Com isso ganhou uma passagem de ida para a fogueira. Seus trabalhos se perderam misteriosamente desde então. Porém... – ele faz uma pequena pausa. - traços de suas obras vêm aparecendo pelo mundo trouxa.

- E onde nós entramos nessa história?

- Vocês vão para o Japão-trouxa – Lucius mostra a foto de um prédio. - Neste edifício terá uma festa seguida por um leilão, nele está um dos objetos de Millo, um simples frasco com um líquido, guardado numa caixinha dourada, não sabemos do que se trata, não será leiloado e a agência o quer. Michael e Henry decorem este mapa, ele tem informações de saídas seguras, entradas, etc. Henry, você roubará este objeto e então voltarão para casa. Só isso. Vocês partem hoje à noite, boa sorte.

Terminada a reunião, Henry chega em casa e chama Lara para deitar no sofá com ele. Ela deita no peito dele e ambos ficam em silêncio, apenas olhando uns para o outro, tornando aquele momento encantador, ficam se encarando e sorrindo. Lara baixa os olhos e adormece alguns minutos. Henry começa a pensar. Talvez fosse melhor contar a verdade para a noiva, ele não ia conseguir guardar aquele segredo por tanto tempo. Mas era arriscado, expor Lara assim era um risco, mas na mente dele, era necessário. Mais alguns minutos e Lara acorda, Henry a beija e levanta do sofá, puxando-a pela mão. Ele pega a varinha e com ela aparata para um local seguro e um pouco distante de casa.

- Lara, eu preciso te contar uma coisa. Eu sou um espião.

Ela riu.

- Eu não estou brincando.

**Flashback**. – _Memórias de Henry_.

_Um Henry adolescente estava sentado em um banco nos jardins de um orfanato próximo a Hogsmeade, isolado dos adolescentes que também estavam no local, ele era tímido demais para fazer amizades. Ficava naquele banco todos os dias por ser o mais longe das outras pessoas que viviam em grupos, sempre lendo alguma coisa para distrair a mente enquanto ficava lá, naquele dia, estava estudando um livro sobre a vida dos trouxas, coisa que sempre o fascinou. Quando um homem de terno escuro se aproxima dele e Henry fixa os olhos em quem tinha se aproximado, o homem lhe entrega um cartão e Henry não entende nada._

- Foi no último ano que estive no orfanato, um tempo antes da minha maioridade. Um cara me procurou, ele disse que o Ministério da Magia tinha interesse em conversar comigo sobre um emprego.

_Alguns dias depois, na biblioteca do orfanato, Henry procurava algum livro, infelizmente já tinha lido quase a biblioteca inteira. Quando lembrou que tinha um certo cartão na mochila, pegou um dos poucos livros que ainda não tinha lido e sentou em uma mesa afastada, próxima a janela. Tirou o cartão de um dos bolsos de sua mochila e ficou analisando. Pensava em o que fazer da vida, em breve sairia do orfanato e precisaria fazer alguma coisa na vida. Foi até o corujal e enviou uma carta para o endereço descrito._

- Naquele dia, quando perguntei porque eu, ele simplesmente disse que eu me encaixava no perfil e foi embora. Eu pensava em tantas coisas, eu estava perto de completar minha maioridade, querendo ou não eu teria que sair de lá. Eu não tinha emprego, eu não tinha família, não tinha dinheiro, muito menos lugar para ficar. Então eu respondi o "convite", me oferecendo para o emprego.

**Fim do Flashback**.

- Um emprego para o Ministério da Magia? Como espião?

- Não exatamente. Pra te falar a verdade eu nunca pisei no chão do Ministério, nem nunca falei com ninguém de lá. Enviaram-me para um braço secreto da Ordem da Fênix, que é filiada do Ministério.

- Então você trabalha na Ordem da Fênix?

- Não. Eu disse que era um braço secreto da Ordem da Fênix, um outro lugar. Depois de um mês em observação, eu pedi para fazer o teste para ser agente, foi um teste fácil. Eles disseram que eu tinha talento. – ele sorriu e continuou falando. – Talvez tivesse.

- Eu... Eu não consigo acreditar. É irreal!

- Lara. Desde que minha mãe morreu e meu pai me abandonou naquele orfanato e nunca mais apareceu, eu não tive ninguém que desse sentido na minha vida. Essa pessoa é você, o problema é que eu conheci primeiro a agência e não posso abandonar isso. Mesmo se eu quisesse, eu não poderia.

- Henry! Eu te amo! Eu faria de tudo por você, mais do que ninguém você sabe disso. Mas isso sabe, eu preciso pensar a respeito, amor, eu espero que me entenda. – ela dá um beijo no rosto noivo e vira de costas para ele começando a caminhar de volta.

- Lara! Lara! – ele corre atrás dela e a abraça atropelando as palavras que lhe saiam rapidamente da garganta. – Você não pode, e você não vai contar nada pra ninguém. – a voz dele sai rapidamente do controle. – Você não pode! Eu não estou brincando!

- Eu te vejo hoje à noite Henry. Nós vamos conversar depois.

- Eu vou estar viajando.

- E você vai mesmo para Paris?

- Eu te aviso quando chegar.

Ela vai embora e Henry fica olhando ela ir, um sentimento de arrependimento começava a crescer em seu peito, talvez tivesse sido errado contar tudo para ela. Horas depois no avião que iria para o Japão, Michael podia ver que Henry lia um grosso livro, provavelmente do curso que fazia.

- Henry. – ele olha para Michael. – Sabe que Lucius não gosta que misturemos vida profissional com a pessoal.

- Eu sei! Mas eu é que não vou largar isso só porque o Lucius quer. Eu não posso abandonar meu curso agora.

- Henry, está tudo bem com você?

- Michael, há quanto tempo você e Nicole estão casados?

- Três anos, não, quatro anos. Droga! – ambos riem.

- E você a ama? – ele responde afirmativamente com a cabeça. – E você nunca falou nada a ela sobre o que fazemos?

- Para Nicole, eu sou um analista de investimentos do banco Gringotes e amo muito o que faço.

- Você não sente que está, sei lá... Está mentindo para ela?

- Eu apenas estou protegendo-a. Henry olhe para mim. Regras são feitas para não serem quebradas. Algumas nós quebramos, mas essa é uma que não se deve.

- Eu só queria que as coisas fossem mais fáceis.

No Japão-trouxa. Pessoas descem de seus carros luxuosos e posam para fotos. Dentro do evento, os convidados andam pelos salões, outros dançam e outros conversam. Michael fala japonês com um homem, sorri para ele e se afasta da conversa. Andando pelo salão, ele encontra Henry, mas finge que não o conhece. Michael aproxima-se deles e começa a conversar com o homem com o qual Henry estava conversando dando a oportunidade dele se afastar. Henry pede licença e sai. Coloca o copo de champagne que estava bebendo em uma mesa e sai do salão principal. Enquanto um homem japonês de óculos redondos o assiste saindo do salão.

Dentro do bar de sua casa, Lara se aproxima de um quadro que ficava no centro da sala. Ela olha por alguns minutos para o quadro e começa a chamar por Henry. O uso de quadros por bruxos era algo muito comum, funcionava como um telefone fixo para os trouxas. O bruxo chamava por outro, e o habitante do quadro fica responsável por chamar o dono.

- O senhor Crount não está em casa senhorita. – um cavaleiro de armadura dourada se aproxima do quadro. - Quer deixar uma mensagem para ele.

Lara meio alterada devido à bebida fica nervosa e manda o cavaleiro ficar quieto. Assim que ela começasse a falar, o cavaleiro iria "gravar" o que ela estava dizendo e reproduzir quando Henry chegasse, como uma secretária eletrônica trouxa.

- Sei que não está aí Henry. E sei também que não está em Londres.

Na festa, Michael desmaia, todos os convidados se assustam e aproximam-se para ver o que acontecia, enquanto Henry, que saiu do salão principal, chama um guarda e avisa o ocorrido, o guarda corre para socorrer Michael, que fingia estar desacordado e deixa Henry sozinho. Tudo armação para que Henry entrasse pela porta que ele guardava e roubar a caixinha.

- Eu acho que você pode estar em qualquer lugar nesse momento. Fazendo qualquer coisa. Escuta, eu pensei e decidi que posso aceitar viver assim, não sabendo o porque ou como você faz as suas coisas. Ou até mesmo onde.

Na festa, Henry liga um cronômetro e Michael usa um isqueiro que tinha sido encantado para conseguir desligar todo tipo de tecnologia trouxa, como computadores, aparelhos de som e câmeras de segurança. Apenas por quatro minutos.

Henry tenta abrir a porta manualmente, mas está trancada. Ele sabia que Lucius detestava que seus agentes usassem magia em alguma missão. Mas seria necessário para que ele não perdesse tempo.

- Alorromora.

- Eu posso viver assim Henry, claro que posso. Sei que o que você faz é perigoso e sair disso é praticamente impossível, eu te entendo. Mas tudo é perigoso na vida, não importa o que façamos.

Henry corre por um corredor e pára quando avista dois guardas indo embora de uma sala. Quando eles desaparecem, Henry desce uma escada.

- Eu quero filhos Henry. Eu quero! Não importa quanto tempo isso vá levar, mas eu quero, porque eu sei que as pessoas não são espiões para sempre. Por isso eu quero filhos!

Na ND-6, existia um sistema de segurança que funcionam da seguinte maneira: caixinhas monitoram as mensagens que os agentes recebem por quadros e em alguns casos por corujas. De repente uma caixinha da sala é ativada, ela se abre e repete tudo que Lara falou e estava falando. Então o homem responsável por aquele setor da agência chama seu superior.

- Eu vou te esperar, por que eu te amo. Sinto sua falta Henry. Volte para casa.

Ele desce os degraus e encontra no final do corredor uma porta de metal com uma fechadura simples e um sistema de leitura de cartões, como os aparelhos eletrônicos estavam desligados, era necessário apenas destrancar a porta. Henry pega dois objetos muito semelhantes a grampos e tenta destrancá-la.

Lucius estava sentado confortavelmente em sua cadeira e redigindo algum tipo de documento, quando um homem da segurança pede licença e entra na sala.

- Pois não?

- Senhor Malfoy, temos uma brecha na segurança.

- Quem?

- Lara Brank.

Lucius não conhecia ninguém que trabalhasse na agência com aquele nome.

- Qual a ligação dela?

- Henry Crount.

A porta é aberta e Henry percebe que o mapa que Lucius tinha era errado, aquilo era uma sala cofre. Henry localiza a caixinha dourada que a agência tanto queria. Ele nota que o cofre não tinha sido afetado pelo isqueiro encantado. Faltava menos de um minuto. Henry não teria tempo de desligar o alarme do cofre, roubar o objeto e voltar para a festa.

Um médico examina os olhos de Michael, fazendo ele seguir a luz que vinha de uma pequena lanterna. Michael às vezes desvia a atenção para o relógio de pulso que tinha, em breve o tempo acabaria. E assim aconteceu. As câmeras voltaram e a estação de segurança do prédio registra Henry se aproximando da primeira porta, ao sair da área restrita encontra com o homem de óculos redondos que o viu saindo do grande salão. Henry tinha certeza que ele não o viu falando japonês com ninguém.

- Oh meu Deus! Eu estou tão perdido! Olha, eu estava procurando pelo banheiro e isso aqui é uma verdadeira confusão. Sabe, deveria existir algum tipo de sinalização em português ou até mesmo em inglês por aqui. Não sei se você manda, mas fica como sugestão...

E assim Henry pela sua frente, mas o homem segura seu braço com muita força, impedindo que ele avançasse.

- Esta área é restrita.

- Oh! Por favor. Eu só estava procurando pelo banheiro! Olha, você não conhece meu chefe, o Carlos, mas se ele descobrir que eu bebi demais e arrumei encrenca hoje... Eu, eu perderei meu emprego. Por favor! - Lágrimas caem do rosto dele e o homem deixa que ele vá, indicando o banheiro. Ele agradece e vai embora. Missão incompleta.

No aeroporto, dois representantes da ND-6 aparecem na frente de Michael, perguntando por Henry. Michael diz que o amigo estava cansado e preferiu voltar para casa mais cedo via Pó de Flú.

----------------------

Aquela horrível sensação de tudo rodar em uma imensa velocidade estava diminuindo quando Henry chegou na lareira de casa. Chegou cansado, porém feliz por ter voltado. Lara deveria estar dormindo na sua cama.

- Lara, cheguei. Desculpe não ter comprado nada, mas acho que agora você me entende né?

Quando abriu a porta de seu quarto e não encontrou Lara adormecida lá, pensou que algo estava errado. Lara disse que depois eles iriam conversar, e sempre que eles conversavam seriamente, era na casa de Henry. Depois eles acabariam se abraçando, se beijando e continuariam aqueles assuntos na cama. Pegou a varinha na bagagem e voltou para a sala.

- Sr. Crount. Tem mensagem para o senhor. – o cavaleiro do quadro de Henry chegou correndo para evitar que ele fosse até a casa de Lara sem saber que algo importante tinha acontecido.

- Depois! Depois!

E aparatou. Chegou na casa da noiva e deixou a varinha cair no chão quando notou que a casa estava praticamente de cabeça para baixo como se tivesse sido invadida e saqueada. Livros no chão, a mesa de centro quebrada, o sofá fora do lugar. Na cozinha, tudo organizado, apenas alguns utensílios e copos quebrados. Viu a porta do banheiro entreaberta, pensou que talvez o ladrão estivesse lá, voltou rápida e silenciosamente para a sala e pegou novamente sua varinha em a colocou em posição de ataque. Voltou para o banheiro e se preparando para atacar.

Sangue no azulejo. Foi a primeira coisa que o cérebro conseguiu entender. Ele abre mais a porta e entra, os olhos arregalaram-se quando encontrou Laura deitada na banheira e de olhos fechados. O sangue da banheira estava misturado em um pouco de água, mas notava-se que era em quantidade muito maior do que as "manchas" vistas no azulejo.

Ele abre a boca como alguém em espanto, mas não consegue gritar ao ver a noiva morta, então fecha os olhos. Pensa ser uma loucura de sua mente e os abre novamente. Perde o controle e grita desesperadamente. Toca o corpo da noiva para ver se realmente era de verdade e se realmente estava morta. Não havia mais o que se fazer por ela. As mãos tremiam e ele tentava pegar a varinha para aparatar novamente.

Entra na ND-6 desesperado, braços tremiam e olhos ainda arregalados. A face não tinha cores, era um branco intenso como quem estivesse morto fosse ele. Seu rosto e roupas estavam manchados com o sangue de Lara. Soluçava praticamente a cada cinco segundos quando finalmente chega na sala de Lucius Malfoy, que estava sentado em sua cadeira e olhava fixamente para a porta, como se já esperasse por aquele encontro.

- O que você fez? – Henry praticamente não tinha voz.

- Sou eu quem deveria lhe fazer essa pergunta. A segurança detectou uma brecha e foi acionada e cumpriu seu papel. Você conhece os códigos de conduta desta agência, Henry Crount. E elas se aplicam a você também. Você colocou vidas de homens e mulheres que trabalham aqui em risco.

Henry derrotado senta em uma cadeira e deixa a cabeça cair, sustentou seus braços nos joelhos apoiando o rosto nas mãos e começou a chorar.

- Ela não era um risco. Por Merlin, ela era só uma mulher! Ela era...

- Você conhece as regras Henry. Informação sobre a agência é tratada como um vírus. Você nos colocou em situação comprometedora e então nós...

Henry levanta e anda até o chefe, a fúria tomou seu corpo em questão de milésimos de segundos e então Henry derruba Lucius na mesa, fazendo com que ele deitasse de maneira brusca. Com um braço segurando o pescoço e o outro prendendo o braço dele, os olhos se encaravam.

- Pare de falar "nós". Isso não existe para você. Você matou a mulher que eu amo.

- Não. Você a matou.

Henry controla-se e o larga, Lara estava morta e nada poderia ser feito. Melhor não piorar a situação. Henry controla o choro e anda até a porta do escritório ao vê-la trancada vira o corpo novamente para encarar a pose firme e aristocrática de sempre.

- Me deixa sair!

- Henry, eu sei o quanto isso deve ser difícil para você. Eu também tenho família. Meu filho trabalha aqui, mas entenda que eu faria o mesmo se fosse ele.

- Me... Deixe sair.

- Claro, mas... – ele faz uma pequena pausa para se aproximar de Henry. - de qualquer maneira, antes de você ir, o senhor precisa ir para a sala de interrogatório. Agora você também é um risco.

Henry suspira e sai da sala de Lucius com dois seguranças lhe segurando pelo braço até a sala de interrogatório. Ele nunca esteve naquela sala, justamente por nunca ter tido a necessidade de ser interrogado sobre suas atividades. Era uma sala pequena, cheia de papéis e de arquivos. Um velho homem de terno escuro estava sentado, esperava por ele. Aquele interrogatório todo começaria após alguns segundos após Henry tomar a poção Verissateum.

- Qual seu nome?

- Henry Crount.

- Você é um agente ativo da ND-6?

- Sim.

- Quanto tempo você trabalha para a ND-6?

- Cinco anos.

E o interrogatório prosseguia e a cada pergunta, Henry respondia com uma voz cada vez mais baixa e triste.

- Qual seu número de identificação e classificação da ND-6? O que você contou para Laura Brank sobre a ND-6? Você sempre mentiu para ela sobre o que fazia? Entende que se tornou um risco?

Horas depois, pela manhã, o interrogatório termina e ele finalmente sai do Banco Gringotes. Ele está cansado e sujo de sangue, e ainda lembrou que deixou sua varinha na ND-6, mas não tinha coragem de voltar. Estava afastado da agência.

No dia seguinte foi o funeral de Lara, que se realizou em um dia nublado e frio, ameaçava chover. Henry estava sentado em uma cadeira de frente ao caixão da noiva que descia lentamente para ser enterrado. Na cadeira ao lado estava a mãe de Lara que chorava discretamente, ele segura sua mão tentando passar tranqüilidade e conforto para aquela senhora.

Por Merlin, ela quase não tinha mais família. Primeiro a morte do marido meses depois do nascimento de Sue, o irmão de cabelos azuis de Lara. Agora era a filha quem estava morta, Henry se sentia tão mal por ter permitido que aquilo acontecesse. A culpa das lágrimas que caiam dos olhos daquela senhora era toda dele por ter contato a verdade sobre o que fazia.

Após o funeral, na casa de Henry estão os amigos e familiares reunidos. Sue senta-se perto de um menino que chora, então ele começa a contar historinhas para distrair o menino que nem sequer sabia o que estava acontecendo. Henry encontra Sue e ele se levanta, os dois se abraçam e Henry chora no ombro dele.

Sue e Henry se conheceram antes de Henry conhecer Lara. Aliás, foi por meio dele que Henry e Lara tinham começado a namorar, ambos se tornaram bons amigos e era naquela hora que um precisava apoiar o outro mais do que nunca.

Dias depois em sua casa, Henry resolve encarar o quadro e pedir ao cavaleiro que mostrasse as mensagens que ele ainda não tinha escutado. Automaticamente ao terminar de ouvir a voz de Lara, ele desaba no chão com as pernas cruzadas e não consegue controlar as lágrimas que caiam silenciosamente de seu rosto.

Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar na idéia de que aquilo realmente tinha acontecido. De que realmente ele tinha encontrado a noiva morta em uma banheira cheia de sangue. Queria muito que aquilo tudo tivesse sido uma alucinação ou coisa do tipo e que em breve ela entraria com um sorriso meigo e sincero que faria Henry lhe dar um abraço e um beijo, então eles iam até a cozinha preparar alguma coisa para comer e depois iriam conversar a noite toda enquanto observam as estrelas no quintal de sua casa. Em alguns meses estariam casados e um ou dois anos depois teriam o primeiro filho, dando inicio a uma família grande e muito feliz. Envelheceriam juntos enquanto viam os filhos crescendo e lhes dando netos. Aqueles eram os planos deles quando tocava no assunto família.

Mas aqueles sonhos não iriam se realizar jamais porque aquilo tudo não era uma alucinação, era verdade. E então Henry não pode deixar de pensar que graças a ele, graças ao seu emprego, graças a ND-6, graças a Lucius Malfoy, Lara Brank estava morta e nada poderia trazê-la de volta.

Semanas depois dos ocorridos, Michael tinha enviado um pacote para a casa de Henry, nele tinha a varinha dele com um bilhete dizendo que todos sentiam sua falta desejando que ele voltasse. Henry apenas sorriu ao lembrar dos colegas de trabalho. Em anexo ao pacote, tinha um comunicado solicitando a volta de Henry para a ND-6, seria uma volta sem maiores problemas caso fosse de espontânea vontade. 

Henry apenas largou a caixa sobre a mesa e jogou a carta assinada pelo próprio Lucius no fogo da lareira. Ele voltaria com o estralar de dedos do chefe. Não depois de tudo que aconteceu. Henry não podia deixar de assumir para si mesmo que ficava um pouco assustado ao pensar em voltar. Ele é um ser humano, também tem sentimentos, receios, e ele tinha medo de voltar naquele momento. Agora, de certa forma ele temia a agência e não queria pisar lá tão cedo.

----------------------

Fazia três meses desde que tudo aconteceu e Henry resolveu recomeçar. Lucius deveria estar furioso por que ele não voltara, mas não importava. Iria começar saindo para jantar fora, preferiu não chamar ninguém, parecia isolado como quando estava no orfanato. Ele estava em um restaurante trouxa de Londres. Após o jantar, foi a uma sorveteria e da janela do local e ficou observando o movimento na rua enquanto tomava seu sundae. Já estava tarde quando resolveu voltar para casa, iria andar muitos metros até chegar no Caldeirão Furado, era melhor ir até um ponto público de Flú mesmo.

O ponto ficava dentro da guarita de uma garagem para carros totalmente deserta. O local estava escuro e frio, Henry andava mais depressa quando tem a sensação de alguém o seguindo. Ele olha para trás. A garagem era deserta só tinham carros velhos e abandonados, provavelmente o homem que o seguia não tinha ido buscar seu carro já que ele usava vestes escuras e caras. Tinha acabado de colocar a mão dentro do bolso interno da roupa. Henry reconhecia aquele típico movimento leve que fez com a mão, mas não conseguia lembrar o que era. Pensou rapidamente e chegou em uma conclusão. Das duas, uma: ou ele era um assaltante e estava sacando alguma arma ou então, por aqueles movimentos, ele iria apanhar a varinha. Não pensou duas vezes em se jogar no chão quando viu o cara tirando-a e apontando para ele. _"Ele vai me matar!"._

- Avada Kedavra!

"_Mas, o que era aquilo?"._ Levantou-se rapidamente e saiu correndo para se esconder entre os carros. Tinha que pensar em alguma coisa, logo ele estaria lá. Foi engatinhando e se escondendo nos demais carros, como numa brincadeira de esconde-esconde enquanto pensava em um plano. Foi quando lembrou que como estava na parte trouxa, possivelmente tinha um celular no bolso.

- Natalie? Aqui é Daniel Hetch. Pode me ligar novamente em alguns segundos?

- Obviamente senhor Hetch, mas, perdoe-me pela curiosidade, por que a sua voz está tão baixa?

- Só me ligue em 15 segundos.

O homem anda pelo estacionamento de varinha em punho quando ouve o barulho de um celular tocando e então ele segue o som. Surpreendeu-se quando encontrou o celular largado no chão. Era uma armadilha.

Com um chute direto na mão do homem, Henry desarma o oponente que vira e dá um chute na barriga do agente fazendo ele tossir. Henry desvia de uma série de golpes do homem e quando encontra uma brecha nos golpes acerta a cabeça com um chute. Ele cai de costas para a porta de um carro e fica fora de si com a força do chute.

Quando ele se "recupera" e ergue a cabeça e o tronco, Henry com o pé, empurra o rosto dele contra o vidro do carro, quebrando-o. Pode-se ouvir mais passos chegando perto dele, sem pensar, ele pega a varinha do homem e mira na direção dos passos.

Espantou-se ao ver um homem de aparentemente 23 anos, de cabelos loiros e finos que lhe caíam na altura da testa, olhos azuis gelados, pele pálida e uma cara assustada. Era Draco Malfoy, o filho de Lucius, o diretor da ND-6, a pergunta era: o que ele estava fazendo ali?

- Draco?

- Henry, me segue!

Não tinha outra escolha, reparou que ainda vinha mais um atrás dele quando Draco pegou sua varinha no bolso de sua veste e lançou um feitiço paralisante fazendo o homem cair no chão feito uma pedra. Correndo mais um pouco, eles chegam à frente da guarita, Henry para o loiro.

- Espera um pouco, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Henry eu conheço as ações do meu pai, agora você vai me escutar. Henry, você é um risco para ele. Foi ele quem mandou esses caras te matarem. Agora entra!

Draco puxou Henry pelo braço para dentro da guarita e as chamas verdes os envolvem, terminando em um beco escuro próximo do Beco Diagonal. Subitamente, Henry começa a mexer no rosto de Draco, puxando a pele para ver se ele era real.

- Polissuco? Quem é você?

- Isso não é hora para você acreditar se sou Draco Malfoy ou não. Henry, você não sabe com quem está lidando.

- Então me diga com quem eu estou lidando.

- Cinco. Seis anos atrás, quanto a Guerra finalmente acabou. – Henry entendeu que Draco estava dizendo sobre Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. – Doze comensais da morte, doze de seus seguidores criaram agências secretas pelo mundo, essas agências juntas são chamadas de...

- "A Aliança".

- O que você sabe sobre eles?

- São mercenários, vendem e comprar qualquer coisa que possa ser usada para princípios terroristas no mundo mágico, muitos ainda acreditam que podem fazer o que Você-Sabe-Quem não fez, livrar o mundo de não-bruxos. Eles são perigosos.

- Você está olhando pro filho de um desses mercenários.

Automaticamente, Henry faz ma expressão de completo susto. Ele entendeu do que se tratava. "_Henry Crount trabalhava para o inimigo que pensava combater"._

- Oh Merlin! Isso é impossível!

- Henry, claro que não é. Me dê um motivo para Lucius trabalhar para o Ministério? Ou para a Ordem da Fênix?

- Eu não sei, nunca pensei nisso. Na verdade eu pensava que o Ministério tivesse poupado mais uma das idas de seu pai a Azkaban. Ou na pior das hipóteses que ele tivesse se redimido pelo que fez como comensal de Você-Sabe-Quem.

Draco deu uma longa gargalhada.

- Incrível sua inocência Crount!

- Então se eu estou trabalhando para o inimigo, _você é o inimigo_.

- Henry! – Draco faz uma breve pausa. - Henry! É mais complicado do que se imagina.

- Quem você pensa que é para aparecer assim e me contar isso tudo. E se você estiver mentindo? E se você veio a mando do seu pai para me entregar de bandeja pra ele?

- Não! Porque eu faria isso. Henry, eu só estou te avisando.

Henry dá um tapa no rosto de Draco e diz para ele nunca mais aparecer na sua frente, então sai correndo enquanto Draco o chama. Sua mente estava uma bagunça, ele já não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo, e volta para casa. Se Lucius realmente o queria morto, aquele não seria o melhor local para ficar, mas não tinha outra escolha, ao entrar corre para a cozinha e senta em uma cadeira. Precisava fazer algo, algo rápido. Draco falou que ele era um risco para o pai dele, agora ele já não tinha mais escolhas, ou voltava para a ND-6 ou morria. Escolheu a primeira opção, mas precisava reconquistar a confiança do chefe. Saiu correndo em direção a uma casa próxima, chegando na casa de Lara, bate na porta com força e Sue atende.

- Henry, calma cara. Você está péssimo, fugiu de uma guerra?

- Sue, eu posso entrar?

- Claro que pode. Henry que cara é essa? O que está acontecendo?

- Escuta! – os dois se sentaram no sofá. - Eu preciso muito, mas muito da sua ajuda. Eu não posso te explicar nada. Então eu preciso que confie em mim. Só isso.

- Eu estou ficando assustado.

- Não precisa. Sue, eu sei que você vive mais na parte trouxa do mundo do que na parte mágica, por isso eu preciso do seu passaporte trouxa emprestado e de um cartão de crédito com limite de três mil. Eu pago tudo quando voltar.

- Claro que empresto, mas, para que você quer meu passaporte trouxa? E o seu?

- Aquele passaporte só deve ser usado em viagens para o Gringotes, viagens de negócios. Sue, confia em mim, eu não vou te meter em encrenca, prometo.

- Vem comigo, eu vou pegar. Você viaja quando?

- Amanhã de manhã!

Ele estava em um parque público de Londres-trouxa, dentro de um banheiro, estava amanhecendo e o parque estava aberto, porém vazio. Aquele banheiro era muito escuro e não tinha energia elétrica, a única luz do local vinha da varinha de Henry, que estava de frente para um espelho, com uma touca transparente presa na cabeça, que estava com uma cor muito diferente e usando algumas coisas no rosto tentar ficar mais parecido com uma foto presa no espelho, estava ficando muito parecido com a foto do passaporte de Sue.

Dentro de um aeroporto de Londres, já de manhã, Henry de cabelos azuis, usava um grande óculos escuro, uma blusa azul escura de elanca com mangas que vinham até a altura dos punhos com um símbolo de uma famosa marca de roupas trouxa e calça jeans escura. Andava tranqüilamente pelo aeroporto, ignorando os olhares espantados dos outros. Às vezes acenava para aqueles que ficavam mais de dez segundos assistindo o desfile.

- Ok. Quantas malas vai levar para o Japão?

- Somente essa. Qual a tinta você usa no seu cabelo?

- Nenhuma especifica. Eu fiz tamanha mistura com os produtos de casa que o que era para sair castanho claro saiu esse vermelho sangue.

- Eu amei! Quem sabe um dia eu faça coisa semelhante.

- Obrigada!

- Nessa foto... – ele aponta para a foto do passaporte que acabara de lhe ser devolvido. – eu estava usando Blue-Haired Freak, mas então eu comecei a usar a Ocean Blue. Confesso que preferia antes.

- Acho mais bonito agora.

- Obrigado! Mas isso não muda muito minha opinião, agora está muito discreto.

- Eu não acho. Janela ou corredor?

----------------------

Dentro do avião que iria para o Japão, ele está sentado no corredor, pensando no que fazer. A atitude de recuperar a confiança de Lucius Malfoy não foi muito bem pensada, então era melhor fazer isso durante as horas trancada dentro do avião. Muitas crianças olhavam para ele e em seguida cutucavam os braços de suas mães perguntando "o que era aquilo?", e como resposta, Henry apenas olhava com uma expressão tão fria que certamente as faziam pensar que ele respondia: "eu sou aquilo que vai te matar, se você continuar olhando para mim".

Nas ruas do Japão, já tarde da noite, ele entra em um bar e vai direto até o banheiro, lá ele troca de roupas e veste-se totalmente de preto, incluindo uma touca para esconder aquele azul. Chegando em uma rua vazia, tentou roubar uma van, mas notou que um homem estava descendo do seu jaguar, parou de tentar o roubo e ficou encostado no carro, fingindo que era seu. O homem fumava um charuto, eles ficam se olhando. Ele chega perto dele e solta a fumaça bem rosto de Henry, que fica quieto.

Ele estava dirigindo o _seu_ jaguar e pára num beco próximo ao prédio da festa. Lembrava completamente o mapa do prédio, saídas de ventilação, dutos, entradas e saídas, era como se conhecesse o prédio inteiro. Entraria pelos dutos e chegaria escondido na sala e então roubaria a caixinha dourada que Lucius queria. Fugiria e voltaria com o objeto em mãos para a ND-6, provando sua lealdade.

Vendo dois guardas na frente do prédio, ele dá a volta até os fundos e escala a parede até o teto, entrando pelo sistema de ventilação. Consegue chegar na porta antes da área restrita sem maiores problemas, agora tinha tempo suficiente para abrir a porta. Finalmente chega na porta que dá acesso a sala cofre, o sistema de leitura de cartões estava ativado. Teria que ter o dobro de cuidado ao destrancar aquela porta e não acionar o alarme. Assim que consegue sem maiores problemas, ele finalmente gira a maçaneta, mas ouve um barulho atrás de si e quando olha para trás encontra um dos guarda que acerta sua cabeça dele com uma pancada. Ele desmaia.

Estava escuro quando acordou. Notou que estava quase sem ar nos pulmões, alguma mão forçava sua cabeça para que não saísse de dentro de um tanque d'água gelada. Seus olhos se abriram e não via nada. Não sabia mais quanto tempo estava naquele lugar. A mesma mão que empurrava sua cabeça para dentro da água dessa vez puxa seus cabelos para cima com enorme força, fazendo com que emergisse o rosto. Assim foi jogado ao chão e depois colocado em uma cadeira, sendo algemado com braços para trás.

Respirava como se fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida, o peito doía e a cabeça também, os olhos ardiam e conseguiu ver o lugar onde estava. Na frente tinha o tanque ao qual tinha acabado de se livrar. Agora estava sentando numa cadeira ao lado de uma mesa de madeira. A única iluminação da sala vinha de algumas lâmpadas no teto que às vezes falhavam, tornando aquele cenário extremamente assustador. Obviamente que aquilo era uma _sala de tortura_. E ainda tinha uma porta. Sabia que qualquer um que estivesse prestes a entra na sala não seria muito amigável já que até os guardas estavam com medo. Henry conhecia alguns métodos de tortura (coisas que se aprendem com a profissão) e tentava adivinhar o que sofreria ali.

Aquela assustadora curiosidade estava se tornando em pânico, a respiração se intensificava para tentar controlar a mente e não entrar em desespero. Até que porta se abre. Não poderia ser! Henry conhecia aquele homem. Era o que ele enganou dizendo que estava procurando o banheiro na festa porque tinha bebido um pouco mais. Milhões de perguntas começaram a se formular em sua mente assim que finalmente se deu conta do que estava acontecendo.

Porque estava sendo torturado? Se aquilo realmente fosse uma casa de leilões porque tinha uma sala de tortura dentro do prédio? Simplesmente porque aquilo _não_ era uma casa de leilões. Lucius o tinha enganado, ele ainda não sabia onde estava, mas sabia que o chefe enganou a ele e Michael. Pensamentos interrompidos quando o homem se aproxima e senta em uma cadeira de frente para ele.

- Vamos ser diretos. Para quem você trabalha?

- Ok, vamos ser diretos, pegue um papel e uma caneta. – ele obedece. – Agora escreva. E-S-A-D-O-F. Depois escreva de trás pra frente.

Assim que termina de fazer e entender que tinha sido passado para trás, olha para Henry, que dá uma longa gargalhada. Ele calmamente larga o papel e a caneta, deixando-os de lado na mesa e pega uma pequena bolsa com um dos guardas.

- Eu tenho péssimas notícias para você. Sou seu pior inimigo, - faz uma breve pausa. – E não tenho nada a perder.

- Isso não é bem verdade meu amigo... Notei que você tem todos os seus dentes bem feitos e bem cuidados!

Pegou um aparelho e com os guardas segurando os braços e pernas de Henry, o homem ameaça arrancar os dentes dele. Antes mesmo de começar, Henry começa a gritar com a boca aberta a força.

-Sim?

- Eu só tenho uma coisa a lhe dizer... Comece com os de trás, por favor.

----------------------

Dois dentes a menos e o homem resolve parar a tortura e Henry é sedado. Meia hora depois ele acorda sem nenhuma dor. O homem se aproxima novamente dele pegando algo no bolso do paletó.

- Owww! Isso é ótimo. Pode me dar o nome do fabricante, por favor? Eu vou precisar disso antes de ir dormir.

- As pílulas aliviam a dor por meia hora, portanto, creio que logo o efeito passará. Eu tenho mais algumas se quiser, é só me dizer para quem você trabalha.

Seria muito difícil sair daquele lugar, tinha que pensar em algo, mas a mente ainda trabalhava lentamente. Ele começa a chorar.

- Eu, eu não posso.

- Não chore. Você é tão jovem, seria horrível perder os dentes da boca tão cedo. – ele aproxima seu rosto do de Henry para encará-lo melhor nos olhos. – Por isso vou lhe perguntar novamente. Para quem você trabalha?

"Mas como esse cara é idiota!" – ele pensou antes de dar uma cabeçada nele, que o faz cair deitado no chão. Depois de Henry piscar algumas vezes devido a dor na cabeça, ele faz uma cambalhota com a cadeira e cai deitado com cadeira e tudo em cima do homem. Com alguma dificuldade pega as chaves das algemas no bolso dele e se liberta, depois o faz sentar na cadeira e o algema, idêntico a como fizeram com ele. Pega o aparelho que ele tinha usado para arrancar-lhe os dentes e se aproxima perigosamente.

- Não, por favor, não. Eu imploro, não.

Com o estômago furado, o homem grita desesperadamente de dor, alertando aos dois guardas que já estavam fora da sala que algo tinha saído errado. Ao entrarem, Henry luta com os dois, consegue matar um. Pega a arma do que estava morto e atira na perna do segundo guarda, então ele cai e Henry foge da sala.

Infelizmente ainda não tinha conseguido o que queria. Voltou para a área restrita e atira na porta sem dó, teria que ser muito rápido, uma vez que o alarme foi disparado e mais guardas estavam entrando no prédio, procurando por ele. Com um chute a porta cai e Henry entra na sala cofre, dane-se o sistema de segurança da sala cofre.

A sala onde estava o objeto era enorme, não parecia em nada com um cofre tradicional. Em diversas mesas estavam espalhados vários objetos, andando mais pelas mesas e prateleiras, encontra o objeto tão desejado pela agência.

Finalmente tinha o objeto em mãos. Vira para trás e encontra três guardas entrando no cofre, ele se esconde. Olhou a arma que carregava, do que adiantaria se eles estavam equipados com metralhadoras?

"Que tipo de cofre tem tubos de gás?" - Aquilo não era bem uma sala cofre na verdade, mais parecia uma estação de trabalho de alta segurança. Sendo assim, consegue desconectar um dos tubos, fazendo acontecer um vazamento silencioso.

Os homens adentravam cada vez mais no local, enquanto agachado nas mesas e escondido, Henry ia chegando cada vez mais perto da porta pela qual tinha entrado. "Tempo suficiente!".

- Hey, caras! – e então ele corre.

Eles atiram e o local que Henry já nem sabia mais do que se chamava explode. Ele não é atingido e consegue escapar do prédio.

Do Japão, Henry foi direto para a ND-6. Quando entra na agência, todos se assustam ao verem a situação que ele se encontrava. A boca sem os dois dentes do fundo deixou seu maxilar incrivelmente inchado, o rosto cheio de hematomas e ferimentos. Andava torto devido as fortes dores musculares que percorriam todo seu corpo, a pele pálida devida a tantas horas de tortura. Seguiu até a sala de Lucius e no caminho encontrou com Draco, sem parar de andar lhe lançou um sorriso torto devido à boca ferida. Draco observa o agente seguir, ele estava incrivelmente admirado pelo que Henry tinha feito para deixar de parecer ser um risco para Lucius.

Lucius não acredita quando olha para a porta e vê Henry, permitiu que um sorriso invadisse seus lábios quando olhou o que ele carregava consigo.

- Agente Crount, o que faz aqui?

Henry chega perto da mesa do chefe e joga o pacote em que a caixinha estava sobre a mesa dele. Lucius calmamente retira o objeto e sorri novamente para Henry. Ele conseguira a muito custo recuperar o que a agência queria. Não deveria ser um risco, deveria ser tratado como herói.

- Eu estou de volta. – ele mal conseguia falar devido a tanta dor.

- Sem problemas.

- E eu preciso de uma semana de licença. Provas do curso. E de um plano dentário melhor também.

- Ok, Henry!

Ele sai da sala e depois sai do banco Gringotes. Queria mais do que nunca chegar em casa e tomar um bom banho e tirar aquela tinta azul dos cabelos e dormir por dias, se necessário. Mas isso teria que ficar para muito depois, pois ainda tinha que tratar de alguns assuntos. Anda por várias ruas até chegar em um endereço que nunca pensara chegar. Entra rapidamente em um elegante prédio de negócios e fala direto com a recepcionista.

- Em que posso lhe ajudar?

- Posso falar com o Sr. Devlin?

- O sub-ministro da Segurança não trabalha neste prédio, ele trabalha no Ministério mesmo. Posso lhe encaminhar para alguém daqui se me disser em que eu posso te ajudar.

- Diga para esse alguém que ele tem um delator? – a expressão da mulher se torna séria.

- Siga-me, por favor.

A mulher acena para que ele a acompanhasse, Henry anda com ela, com uma dificuldade enorme para não cair no meio do prédio e não desmaiar de tanta dor. Eles andam pelo prédio e pode-se ver um largo símbolo no chão, o símbolo da Ordem da Fênix.

Um homem magro vestido num terno simples, de óculos redondos, cabelos rebeldes e uma fina cicatriz em forma de raio andava por um andar daquele prédio com uma caixinha de lanches típico de fast-food e um copo grande de refrigerante nas mãos. Ele entra em uma sala, espanta-se ao ver um homem de cabelos azuis e rosto inchado preenchendo fichas de papel.

- Trouxe algo para você comer. Desculpe, mas é o melhor que nossa lanchonete pode oferecer.

Henry nem olha para ele e continua escrevendo um depoimento no papel.

- Er, tem algo que possamos fazer por você neste momento?

- Quem sabe um outro tinteiro, esse aqui já era. – alguns segundos depois. – Obrigado!

Os dois estavam na sala do homem de cabelos rebeldes e óculos redondos. Ele andava de um lado para o outro enquanto Henry olhava para a mesa de trabalho dele. Sobre ela tinha um porta-retrato com três pessoas em uma foto. Uma que ele identificou como o homem que estava logo atrás dele, ao seu lado direito, um homem ruivo de cabelos cor de fogo, e ao seu lado esquerdo uma mulher, muito bonita por sinal. Ao notar que Henry observava o porta-retrato, ele o vira de modo que Henry não pudesse mais vê-lo. Ele desvia o olhar para as próprias unhas.

- Ainda estamos analisando seu depoimento. Você escreveu muito.

- É, eu sei. Isso quer dizer que eu estou dentro?

- Não ainda. Estamos verificando se precisamos de um outro agente infiltrado na ND-6, não sabemos se precisamos de um outro. – Henry deixa a cabeça cair e dá uma risada breve. – Do que você está rindo?

- Não, não ainda. Como eu disse, ainda estamos analisando. Além do que já temos um outro agente infiltrado na ND-6, não sabemos se precisamos de um outro. - Ele deixa a cabeça cair e começa a rir de Potter. – Do que você está rindo?

- Porque você disse "_outro_".

E daí?

- E se eu estivesse fazendo tudo isso com a intenção de ser um agente triplo? Já saberia que temos um outro agente infiltrado na ND-6 e poderia informar meu chefe. Fariam-se interrogatórios e torturas, descobririam quem é ele e esse agente seria morto. Bom, essa linha de raciocínio já me diz que eu estou nessa. Você falou demais... - ele olha para a porta da sala que estava meio aberta e vê que estava escrito _Harry J. Potter_ -...Senhor Potter.

- Harry. Pode me chamar de Harry. E sim, você está dentro. Gostaria de lhe informar depois. E como o Devlin não trabalha nesse prédio, creio que eu serei seu superior e contato aqui. Preciso te dar algo para que possamos nos comunicar sempre. – ele encara o rosto de Henry pela primeira vez e vê tamanho inchaço em seu maxilar. – Escute, você está horrível, precisa de um dentista urgentemente. Podemos arranjar um se quiser...

- Obrigado Sr. Potter, mas não. Quando posso ir embora?

- Em breve! Vamos primeiro conseguir uma saída segura para você. Você se arriscou bastante vindo até aqui.

- É, eu sei!

Dois dias depois, Henry estava no cemitério, já com sua aparência natural, colocando flores sobre o túmulo de Lara e ficou observando a lápide, começou a pensar. Fazia quase quatro meses sem ela.

Por um instante passou por sua mente que talvez a morte dela tivesse sido necessária para colocar Henry no caminho certo. Agora ele era um agente duplo da Ordem da Fênix infiltrado na ND-6, e seu maior objetivo era destruir a ND-6 e suas agências que formavam a Aliança. Tudo era tão recente em sua mente que passava como um filme em velocidade super rápida.

Percebe que alguém estava atrás de si, o observando e vira para encarar a pessoa. Ele se aproxima.

- Draco Malfoy.

- Eu sei bem como é perder alguém.

- Olha, obrigado por ter me ajudado, e desculpe pelo que eu te disse, e pelo tapa. Eu não queria ter feito aquilo.

Draco pega um espelho no bolso e entrega a Henry. Henry observa o objeto por alguns instantes e o coloca dentro do bolso.

- Eu falei com Potter e ele me disse que seu depoimento foi enorme. Eu ainda não li, mas já fiquei feliz por saber que você foi ao lugar certo. Parabéns.

- Você é o outro agente duplo? Mas, você é filho do dono da ND-6, por que?

- Você não sabe o quanto é difícil enganar meu pai. Realizar missões para ele e para a Ordem da Fênix. Henry, não vai ser fácil.

- Eu sei. Agora, por favor, desculpe, mas eu queria ficar sozinho um momento, acho que você me entende.

- Claro.

Draco estende a mão para e ele e Henry faz o mesmo. Agora eles trabalhariam juntos contra a ND-6. Draco lhe dá um sorriso e vai embora. Henry não entendia o porque de Draco fazer aquilo, mas já era alguma ajuda. Henry lembra do espelho, ele sabe como aquilo funcionava. Assim que ele esquentasse seria sinal de que o dono de um outro semelhante o estava chamando.

E isso acontece, dentro do bolso da calça de Henry o espelho esquenta, Henry o tira e olha fixamente para ele, esperando uma outra face aparecer. Esperando pelo rosto de Harry Potter.

- Sim.

--------------------

**N.A**: Eba! Fic nova no ar. O está com raiva de mim e não quer me deixar postar direito, ninguém merece! Affe.

Para escrever esse primeiro capítulo eu me baseei muito no primeiro episódio do seriado **ALIAS**, "Truth be Told" (de JJ. Abrams).

Foi muito difícil misturar as duas coisas, mas acho que rendeu um bom primeiro capítulo. Vocês não sabem quantas revisões eu fiz nele. Foram muitas. Não é fácil contar essa historia, além de ser no futuro após a Guerra, mistura espionagem, ação, romance e tudo mais.

A musiquinha que o Henry canta no começo é Sweet Chil O' Mine do Guns n' Roses.

Deixe-me explicar uma coisinha, a Ordem da Fênix virou uma agência gigante que se filiou ao Ministério da Magia e adivinha quem trabalha lá? Harry Potter, pois é. Ele mesmo. (Tudo isso acontece dentro da minha insana cabeça, eu sei).

**Atualizações**: Farei o possível para serem quinzenais no mínimo. Mas, pode variar de três semanas a um mês. Desculpem, mas eu quero escrever capítulos no nível deste, e isso exige um pouco mais de tempo.

Que mais eu posso dizer?

Queria saber se vocês gostaram? E que eu adoraria receber _reviews_, porque é por elas que eu consigo ter uma base do que vocês acham da fic. Ah, e eu respondo sempre, pode demorar um tempinho, mas eu respondo sim, hehehe.

Se você não sabe como mandar a sua review, é fácil. É só clicar em **_Go_**, correspondente à "**_Submit Review_**" no final dessa página e mandar seu recado. Se você não for logado no site, deixa e-mail, ou alguma forma para que eu possa responder. Ok?

Até o próximo capítulo, que em breve deve estar chegando.****

**Créditos deste primeiro capítulo:**

**Sue**: Eu baseei no meu amigo Renan, que na época que comecei a escrever essa fic usava cabelos azuis. Renan, os créditos da cor de cabelo são todos seus. E o apelidinho também, hahaha!

**Alias:** J.J Abrams, criador de Alias e Lost. Eu prefiro Alias, porque é bem mais legal. :P - eu sou do contra mesmo

Bem, é isso.

See you.

Bye.


	2. Então começa

**SpyPotter**

**AVISOS:**

- O nome da fic leva Potter, mas isso não quer dizer que ele seja o personagem principal, hohoho.  
- Essa fanfiction é slash, ou seja poderá ter menino com menino, menina com menina, e blá, blá, blá. Não perca seu tempo se no final você for ficar falando que não gostou.  
- Os créditos dos personagens são todos da J.K Rowling, exceto Henry (personagem principal), Sue, e os locais, como a ND-6 e etc, que eu criei ou baseei. De resto, é tudo dela.  
- Plágio não é legal, além de ser crime. Então, se não estiver afim de ser perseguido e devidamente humilhado, fique só na leitura.

Fora isso, espero que gostem.

Thanks especiais a Camy que virou minha beta linda XD

**Descrição do Capítulo**

Sue desconfia sobre a viagem que Henry fez para o Japão com seu passaporte. Henry e Draco partem juntos para uma missão em Lisboa e algo estranho acontece entre eles.

- Capítulo 2 –  
**Então começa...**

Sue se sentia mal vivendo na casa que dividia com Lara, pois agora vivia sem a irmã. Henry percebeu que aquilo estava fazendo mal para ele e resolveu convidá-lo a morar em sua casa, que era grande e tinha espaço suficiente para os dois a dividirem. Ele aceitou de imediato e resolveu locar a antiga casa, assim teria uma fonte de renda a mais além de seu emprego. Depois ofereceu uma parte do dinheiro do aluguel para Henry, já que viveria em sua casa, mas ele recusou.

Ao invés de aceitar o dinheiro de Sue, Henry pediu apenas que ele o ajudasse a reformar a casa. Tudo com a ajuda de magia e em apenas três horas a casa estava totalmente diferente, paredes mudaram de lugar, quartos cresceram de tamanho, a cozinha ficou maior, a sala muito mais aconchegante e bonita. Estava quase tudo pronto, faltava apenas arrumar alguns móveis e organizar as coisas.

Henry estava dentro do quarto organizando algumas caixas e pendurando roupas dentro do armário, quando Sue entra no cômodo com duas caixas sendo carregadas nos braços, com algum esforço consegue colocá-las próxima a cama, ainda desmontada.

- Henry, nós precisamos conversar...

- Ooow! Não de novo Sue!

- Henry, minha cabeça está a mil, você pega meu passaporte trouxa, uns três mil num cartão de crédito e some! Eu confio em você sim, mas eu estou ficou doido.

- Sue eu já te disse, o meu passaporte ficou em poder do banco, o que eu ia fazer não tinha nada relacionado a negócios da empresa.

- Então, o que você queria fazer?

- Eu tinha que resolver algumas coisas, juro para você que já foram resolvidas.

- Hunf! – ele abaixa a cabeça, derrotado. - É coisa pessoal não é? – ele acena com a cabeça. - Bom, eu te devo alguns favores não? Se quitarmos um deles, eu esqueço. – então Sue dá um sorriso que Henry responde com outro e ambos voltam ao trabalho.

- Então ok.

- Henry... – ele faz uma breve pausa. - Eu andei pensando. – e Henry vira novamente o rosto para encarar o amigo. - Com meu trabalho no Profeta Diário, er, talvez eu possa investigar a morte da Laura. – Henry vira para Sue com ar de medo.

- Sue, não faça isso!

- Eu sei que isso é ruim, mas poxa, ela _era_ minha irmã. Outch! É tão ruim falar _era_...

- Sue eu só estou tentando tocar a vida do jeito que ela está. Talvez você deva fazer o mesmo.

Sue não respondeu, foi arrumar algumas coisas na cozinha e deixou Henry pensativo. Sue escrevia matérias de grande importância no mundo mágico, viajava tanto quanto Henry para a parte trouxa do mundo, Henry pensou que não demoraria muito e Sue descobriria alguma coisa que não deveria e acabaria tendo o mesmo fim que Lara. Aquilo não poderia acontecer e ele teria que parar Sue. Mas, como?

No banco Gringotes, Henry sai do elevador e os flashes vermelhos são disparados, quando a sala volta a ser completamente branca e a porta da ND-6 se abre, ele entra. Muitas pessoas ficam olhando discretamente para ele: "Ele voltou!". A última vez que Henry tinha pisado na ND-6 foi quando entregou o tão desejado objeto de Lucius, retomando assim sua confiança. Exceto aquele breve momento na ND-6, faziam mais de três meses que Henry não voltava à agência.

- Seu retorno com o objeto foi muito bem visto por nossos superiores. Você está dentro novamente e foi promovido a Agente Especial. – Henry acena positivamente com a cabeça. - Colocamos alguns outros agentes neste caso enquanto você esteve fora e temos uma nova missão para você. – Lucius estende uma pasta com papéis. – Você será Richard Jones, acompanhado pelo agente Malfoy, que se passará por Nicholas Jones, e serão irmãos interessados na compra de manuscritos. O local é esse, a casa de Nathan Karoch. O Sr. Karoch tem posse de muitos manuscritos, um deles que pertenceu a Millo, já sabe o resto...

- Onde fica a casa dele?

- Lisboa, Portugal.

- Alguma informação adicional?

- Na pasta azul contém algumas informações pessoais, é só! Gostaria que seguisse para a Sala de Operações para uma reunião com Colleman. Draco já o espera lá.

A Sala de Operações era uma sala espaçosa com um quadro negro em um canto, estantes cheias de arquivos e uma mesa circular grande. Ao entrar, Henry avistou Draco sentado em uma cadeira enquanto conversava com um homem próximo a ele, o senhor Colleman.

Era sempre assim: após a reunião com Lucius, ele deveria seguir para a sala de operações, onde lá eram feitas as estratégias e a missão era totalmente esquematizada.

Discretamente, Henry entrou e foi cumprimentado por ambos. Draco lhe fez uma expressão de contente, que Henry interpretou como um sorriso nascendo nos lábios do loiro. _"Mas, porque eu estou olhando os lábios de Draco Malfoy?"_.

Henry não conseguia deixar de sentir uma grande admiração por ele que tinha se tornado um agente duplo bem de baixo do nariz do pai. Henry imaginava o que aconteceria se o chefe descobrisse aquilo, na melhor das hipóteses Draco seria torturado e morto, além de ser tomado como exemplo para os outros agentes_. "Isso na melhor das hipóteses"._ Era necessária muita coragem para desempenhar um papel tão bom quanto Draco estava desempenhando dentro da ND-6.

Henry sentou-se e o Sr. Colleman pegou algumas pastas e desenhos. Henry sabia o que aconteceria. O senhor Colleman era o responsável por definir os disfarces, o que fazer, os equipamentos que iriam usar. Ele era um senhor baixinho e com uma considerável barriga, a barba era branca e aparentava não ser feita há muito tempo, usava óculos redondos e tinha a testa sempre franzida como alguém de mal humor.

- Senhores, acho que podemos começar. Bem, Nathan tem posse da página 47 de um livro de Millo. Creio que o senhor Malfoy já lhe deixou ciente de tudo não? – Henry acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Enquanto você esteve fora, meu pai enviou outros agentes para cuidarem do caso. Um deles conseguiu resgatar um dos livros de Millo, mas nesse livro resgatado falta uma página, a página 47. Nós a queremos.

- Exatamente senhor Draco. Nathan quer vender todos os manuscritos de sua casa, incluindo a página 47 de Millo, sabe o porquê?

Novamente Draco interrompeu enquanto Henry não entendia muita coisa.

- Em todo livro dele, a página 47 é escrita com tinta invisível, para esconder algo talvez. Para Nathan, esses manuscritos não têm valor algum e ele acredita que os vendendo conseguira mais dinheiro do que valem.

- O objetivo é conseguir a manuscrito da página 47. Apenas a página 47?

- Exato.

- E como isso vai acontecer?

- Vocês precisam criar uma situação em que Crount possa ir até o escritório de Nathan e fazer o roubo.

- Escute Colleman, creio que Nathan tem sistemas de segurança na casa, além do que, é provável que depois ele perceba que foi roubado.

- Ai que o senhor se engana. Olhem isso. – ele mostra um imã de geladeira. – Ele está encantado, incrível não? O cofre de Nathan tem um sistema muito poderoso, ele bloqueia qualquer tipo de encantamento e ainda soa um alarme quando algum é feito. Apenas faça o seguinte senhor Crount, quando estiver no escritório, coloque o imã na porta do cofre, espere alguns segundos e** BANG**! Claro que não irá fazer esse barulho, se não os senhores estariam numa encrenca e... – então Henry o interrompeu.

- Ok, eu compreendi! Agora, como eu vou sair com uma página de manuscrito nas costas sem que ninguém perceba?

- Terão alguns elásticos presos a sua camisa, prenda a página nos elásticos. E não se esqueça de colocar o terno também porque senão todo verão que o senhor tem uma página com mais de três séculos nas costas e a situação não será muito agradável.

- Desculpe perguntar Colleman, mas, posso perguntar o que vocês vão fazer exatamente com a página?

- Oh, não sabe? Bem, vamos usar aquele líquido que o senhor recuperou no Japão. Aquilo é uma poção que fará a tinta invisível aparecer.

- Entendo... Draco apenas deverá distrair Nathan enquanto eu vou até o escritório?

- A idéia é essa. – então ele mostrou dois desenhos muito reais. Nele tinha a imagem de Draco e Henry caracterizados para a missão. - Esses serão seus disfarces, achamos que este visual será mais adequado para que vocês pareçam irmãos. A cor do cabelo ficará semelhante, iremos definir alguns traços faciais, tom de pele, etc. Bom, é isso, no dia da missão vocês verão, podem ir! Obrigado e boa sorte!

Draco e Henry saíram juntos em direção a porta de saída da ND-6 sem falar nenhuma palavra. Draco ainda tinha mais algumas reuniões e não poderia ir embora, ao contrário de Henry. Ambos entraram na sala branca, que quando um funcionário saía não disparava flashes.

- A sala é segura, ninguém nos ouve, nem nos vê. – Draco tinha puxado Henry pelo braço.

- Draco, melhor não!

- Não arrisque se expor, eu falo com Potter depois, eles irão decidir sua contra-missão, partiremos amanhã pela noite.

- Tudo bem!

- Ok então! Se cuida, nós vemos amanhã.

Draco falou de forma tímida, que o fez ficar envergonhado. Assim que a porta do elevador se fechou, ele voltou para o trabalho. Henry chegou em casa. Abriu a porta correndo, largou a maleta e as pastas no chão enquanto corria para o quarto. Abria as gavetas como um doido e a cada que abria jogava as roupas para o ar, que rapidamente caía no chão. A respiração somente voltou a se normalizar quando finalmente colocou a aliança que estava dentro de uma caixinha preta no dedo.

- Henry! – não percebeu que Sue tinha visto toda a cena toda da porta.

- Sue, não é nada! – algumas lágrimas caiam do rosto dele enquanto tentava se desculpar. - Eu só não consigo esquecer, é só isso. – deixou as costas baterem na parede e deixou-se escorregar até estar sentado no chão. Sue fez o mesmo e apoiou a cabeça de Henry em seu ombro.

- Hey, não fica assim, cara. – tarde demais e os dois começaram a chorar dentro do quarto. – Olha Henry, estamos tocando a vida, não? É difícil, eu sei, mas estamos conseguindo não é? – foi a muito custo que Henry conseguiu encarar os olhos do amigo e acenar positivamente com a cabeça. – Então vamos ser fortes, entendeu? – depois de um tempo sem falarem nada. – Escuta, e se saíssemos pra jantar?

- Hein?

- Não me olha com essa cara, seu idiota. Ou então melhor do que sair pra jantar, que tal se amanhã nós terminarmos de arrumar as coisas por aqui e depois de amanhã fazermos uma festa para inaugurar a "nova casa".

- Sabe, não é uma má idéia. – Henry franziu a testa, pensativo. - Mas, amanhã à noite eu viajo e vou passar o dia todo no Gringotes. Então depois de amanhã nós deveríamos arrumar as coisas para no dia seguinte fazer a festa... Pode ser?

- Por mim tudo bem.

Então um brilho vermelho se espalhou pelo quarto, vindo direto de uma cômoda próxima a uma das janelas do mesmo, tentando chamar a atenção do dono. Sue se assustou e viu que era vindo de um pequeno espelho, levantou-se e quando tocou nele queimou a mão.

- Aiii, tá quente! – disse enquanto soprava a mão.

- É que só o dono pode pegar. – disse rindo. - É do banco, eu já venho. – então correu para um dos cômodos vazios da casa e lançou um feitiço silenciador no local para que Sue não ouvisse. – Sim?

- Está em um lugar seguro?

- Estou.

- Malfoy me contou sobre a missão. Michael não foi chamado porque?

- Não sei, mas Draco se voluntariou perante a ND-6 nesse caso para me ajudar, não foi?

- É. O que facilita muito para a Ordem. – Harry passava a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado e indomável. – Ainda vamos pensar em como você vai conseguir essa página. O Ministério, com ajuda da Ordem também está investigando Millo. Encontre-me amanhã assim que sair da ND-6 na Biblioteca em Hogsmeade, lá eu te passo as informações.

- Da ND-6 eu vou direto para Lisboa.

- Então me encontre antes de ir para a ND-6, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem! Mas não acha que é um tanto comprometedor um agente da ND-6 se encontrando com um oficial da Ordem da Fênix? Tenho certeza que, se for denunciado para a Segurança, não poderia dizer que estava tendo um encontro romântico.

- Não vamos nos falar, eu estarei procurando algum livro e você também. Acho que você entendeu, não?

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Não. É isso! Obrigado, até amanhã! – E assim Henry viu a imagem de Harry desaparecer no espelho. Assim, desfez o feitiço e rumou em direção para abrir a porta, mas trombou com Sue assim que a abriu.

- Outch! Quem era?

- Que coisa feia ficar me espionando! _– "Quem sou eu pra dizer isso pra alguém?". _

- Er, desculpa!

- Não, tudo bem! Era do banco, queriam avisar sobre meu passaporte. Ainda tenho que ir buscá-lo e pegar algumas coisas, vou representá-los em Gênova. O banco quer comprar um terreno para expandir os negócios e sobrou para que eu fosse ir verificá-lo e todas essas coisas ligadas à compra.

- Uau! Adoraria trabalhar para o Gringotes... Viajar o mundo deve ser incrível! Claro, eu também viajo muito, mas não tanto quanto você. Cara, deve ser incrível.

Então Henry deu uma risada gostosa e confirmou com a cabeça. Apesar de ter descoberto que tudo o que fez na ND-6 era contra a paz e a segurança mundial, ele não podia deixar de concordar. Viajar o mundo era incrível, mesmo muitas vezes nem parando pra conhecer os locais em que vai. Trabalho é trabalho!

- É Sue, você não imagina o quanto é!

-------------------

Por volta das duas da tarde, Henry chegou em uma biblioteca próxima ao orfanato que tinha vivido. Ao vê-lo, uma série de lembranças passavam pela sua mente, aulas, professores, as poucas amizades que tinha (que dava até para contar nos dedos), e então, como em uma linha de tempo que se segue, Henry lembrou do recrutamento na ND-6, a primeira missão que fez, quando conheceu o chefe Lucius, quando começou a namorar Lara, quando começou o curso de Literatura, quando comprou sua casa, quando pediu Lara em casamento, quando a viu morta na banheira. Quanta coisa tinha acontecido em cinco anos... Bem, talvez fosse melhor entrar de vez na biblioteca. Assim fez, e então encontrou Harry pescando algum livro em uma prateleira. Ele ficou de costas para ele, sem manter contato visual, também procurando algum livro.

- Então?

- Boa tarde Henry!

- Boa tarde. – disse com ironia. - O que eu faço?

- Malfoy falou sobre o roubo do manuscrito e como você vai tirá-lo da casa. Ele levará nas costas uma página semelhante, porém falsa. A missão vai ser alterada, Malfoy e você deverão subir ao escritório, depois ele te entregará a página falsa, você a coloca nas costas e entrega para a ND-6, enquanto Malfoy coloca a página verdadeira também nas costas e depois nos entrega.

- Arriscado Harry.

- Não, é perfeitamente possível uma vez que a ND-6 não confirmou se os manuscritos de Nathan são realmente de Millo. Ele poderia estar pensando em passar a perna nos compradores.

- Possivelmente, possivelmente não, é certo que Lucius vai mandar matá-lo caso isso ocorra! Será uma vida inocente desperdiçada.

- Será um risco que teremos que correr.

Aquelas palavras causaram tamanho impacto em Henry que ele foi até a prateleira da frente, ficando ao lado de Harry, encarando-o nos olhos. Seus olhos estavam apertados e as sobrancelhas franzidas, a boca apertada em uma linha fina, demonstrando a raiva que estava sentindo.

- Você está louco? Eu não posso deixar que um homem morra quando ele é inocente...

- E porque não?

- Por ética.

- E o que vem a ser ética para alguém como você?

- Cale a boca! Se Lucius suspeitar que a página foi forjada por Nathan. Olha para mim, Potter! Se Lucius suspeitar que Nathan tentou passar a perna nele (mesmo se Nathan nem ao menos saber quem Lucius é), ele morre! Eu não posso deixar um inocente morrer à toa. Eu não vou deixar outro inocente morrer! – Henry estava levantando a voz.

- Cala a boca você, esqueceu onde estamos? Você vai fazer o que eu acabei de te falar, sim. Eu sou seu superior.

- Foda-se Potter!

- Pense a respeito por pelo menos um minuto Henry! Qual é objetivo de você estar cooperando com a Ordem da Fênix? O objetivo de você ter se tornado um agente duplo? Agora me escute Henry Crount, se você desacatar uma ordem minha, uma ordem, eu delato você para alegando que você está ajudando a ND-6 com informações da Ordem. Eu te denuncio como agente triplo. – Henry simplesmente não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

Aquilo era demais para Henry, que guardou o livro que procurava. Ele tentou atravessar o corredor, mas Potter ficou na sua frente, impedindo que ele avançasse.

- Estamos entendidos?

- Saia da minha frente Potter, ou então eu terei que fazer você sair. – Henry não estava brincando, faíscas praticamente saíam de seus olhos, que brilhavam de forma ameaçadora.

-------------------

A reunião na ND-6 não poderia ter sido mais cansativa e mais tediosa. Lucius repassava o porque pegar a página era importante: "Evitar que as escrituras de Millo caíssem nas mãos de agências que tinham objetivos diferentes aos da Ordem da Fênix". Henry olhava para Lucius e não conseguia acreditar em como convincente aquele homem era. Como pode cair naquele papo de que servia o país, de que trabalhava para os mocinhos por cinco anos?

Depois Draco e Henry foram para uma sala distante das outras, era uma sala muito semelhante a um salão de beleza. Não era muito grande, mas caberiam 10 pessoas se produzindo tranqüilamente lá. Henry chegou e Natalie, responsável pelos seus disfarces desde quando começou a trabalhar na ND-6 começou seu trabalho. Minutos depois, ele foi para a salinha ao lado, a sala de vestuário, onde lá ele se trocaria e estaria pronto para partir.

-------------------

Lisboa. Draco Malfoy e Henry Crount caminhavam por um vilarejo em busca de um endereço descrito por Lucius durante a reunião. Em alguns minutos chegaram à casa de Nathan. Ambos vestidos em ternos muito elegantes, Henry tinha cabelo claro (oposto aos cabelos escuros que tinha), discretamente espetado que lhe dava um ar de intelectual, juntamente com os óculos de armação grossa, a pele era mais morena e uma maleta na mão. Enquanto Draco estava com cabelo mais escuro que o de costume, maior que o costume também, uma barba rala em seu rosto ajudava a substituir Draco Malfoy por Nicholas Jones.

Ao chegarem, foram atendidos pelo mordomo de Nathan, que tinha aparentemente 27 anos, e que de mordomo só tinha a roupa. Era uma casa enorme, fazia inveja a que Henry tinha, a decoração possivelmente medieval assustou um pouco. Em alguns minutos, ambos foram atendidos por Nathan, que vestia uma elegante blusa de lã de gola que chegava ao pescoço e calça preta.

- Olá, olá. Vocês devem ser os irmãos Jones. Por favor, - ele cumprimentou cada um com um forte aperto de mão. – sigam-me, por favor, sigam-me. Espero que gostem da minha casa, _singela_, porém acolhedora.

- Sim, muito simples mesmo. Creio que com a compra dos manuscritos você poderá decorá-la melhor. – o comentário ácido de Draco assustou um pouco Henry.

- Oh, mas não vamos falar de negócios tão cedo. Não aceitam um licor?

Nathan seguiu para a adega, fazendo um breve sinal para que os dois o seguissem. A adega era um lugar grande e muito bonito. Muitas prateleiras com muitas bebidas estocadas ocupavam o grande espaço. No centro da adega, pufes largados e uma mesinha ao centro. Os três sentaram-se confortavelmente e Nathan serviu o licor em três copos de cristal.

- Então, vocês também residem em Lisboa?

Foi uma longa conversa. O objetivo deles era embebedar Nathan e conseguir fazer a troca tranqüilamente, enquanto Draco "socorria" o coitado, mas parecia que Nathan era resistente à bebida.

Muito tempo bebendo e Henry já estava ficando alegre. Draco temia que quem ficasse bêbado fosse ele e não conseguisse cumprir a contra-missão. Ia ser melhor se Draco liderasse.

- Mas eu vejo que sua casa é muito grande. Devem ter muitos dormitórios e muitos serviçais por aqui. – Draco reparou que Nathan estava alegre e meio tonto já, assim como Henry, ponto para eles.

- Oh, são apenas 15 quartos, e eu só tenho o Antônio aqui comigo hoje. O mordomo sabe? Ele é incrível!

-------------------

Mais alguns minutos e Draco já estava se arrependendo de estar lá ouvindo os relatos sexuais do homem com o mordomo. E para piorar, Henry já estava tonto e não teria mais condições de fazer nada. Tinha que inventar alguma coisa, e rápido.

- Oh! Acho que meu irmão aqui não está se sentindo muito bem. Será que eu posso levá-lo até o banheiro para lavar o rosto?

- Irch! – Aquilo tinha soado como um arroto? - Claro que pode, querido. Segundo andar, última porta, ao lado do escritório de negócios.

_ Aquilo estava muito bom para ser verdade._

- Richard, maninho, vem, eu vou te levar para lavar o rosto. Esse pessoal fraco! Será que o Antônio não pode me acompanhar? Eu tenho medo de me perder pela casa...

- Clááááro. – definitivamente Nathan não estava bem. - Antônio meu amor, venha aqui, ajude os cavalheiros.

- Se importa se eu levar a mala do meu irmão?

- Oh, claro que não. Pode ir!

Antônio guiava a caminhada até o banheiro do segundo andar, enquanto Draco segurava Henry pela cintura, ambos andando vagarosamente. Tinha que pensar em alguma coisa rápida. Assim que eles entraram no banheiro, Draco colocou Henry sentado sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário, começando a abaná-lo. Levantou-se e virou desesperado para Antônio.

- Oh Merlin! Ele não respira. Por favor, me ajude! - Antônio abaixou na altura de Henry para checar se ele respirava mesmo e Draco ficou atrás dele.

- Mas, ele está respirando sim. – sentiu uma forte dor, Draco tinha acabado de acertar a maleta em sua cabeça e assim ele acabava de desmaiar.

- Henry acorda! Pelo amor de Merlin, acorda!

Ótimo, agora teria que completar a missão sozinho. Revistou os bolsos de Henry e pegou o imã de geladeira. Com o segundo andar desocupado, Nathan bêbado e a casa vazia, tinha algum tempo para pegar a página.

Levou Henry para o escritório e começou a procurar pelo cofre, que estava atrás de um quadro. Assim que colocou o imã na porta, ela se abriu. Pegou a pasta de couro em que os manuscritos estavam guardados, encontrou a página "em branco" e com um pouco de dificuldade conseguiu tirar a página falsa das costas. Tirou o terno de Henry e colocou a página falsa atrás da camisa dele e em seguida o terno novamente, enquanto colocava a verdadeira nas suas próprias costas.

- Oh! Meu irmão não melhora! Senhor Nathan posso lhe deixar com meu cartão? Ficarei na cidade até amanhã para a compra. Por favor, me envie uma coruja.

- Oucth! Queridinho, seu irmão é fraco né? Bem, eu envio uma coruja sim. Até mais. – em seguida fechou a porta e a trancou. - Antônio queridinho, me encontre no meu quarto, esses dois acenderam meu fogo! Mal sabia ele que o mordomo estava desmaiado no banheiro.

Draco andou com Henry até uma pracinha, sentou-o no banco e começou a dar leves tapas em seu rosto. Estava noite e uma brisa gelada tocava o rosto dele.

- Henry? Henry!

- Conseguimos?

- Como é?

- A página... Conseguimos ou não?

- Ah, sim! Hey, você estava fingindo tudo isso?

- Er, bem, alguém precisava tomar a iniciativa...

- Eu não acredito, Henry se você tivesse me avisado poderíamos... – então Henry calou a boca de Draco com um dedo.

- Pare! Conseguimos a página, não conseguimos? Então pronto! Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem, melhor irmos até o ponto de encontro, entregarmos isso logo e voltarmos pra casa.

Henry abaixou a cabeça, estava se sentindo meio tonto e tentou levantar, as pernas fraquejaram e ele quase caiu no chão se Draco não o tivesse segurado pela cintura com os dois braços e o apertado contra seu próprio corpo. Henry deixou a cabeça deitar no ombro do loiro e respirou um pouco mais fundo, tentando juntar forças para levantar novamente. Aquele perfume vindo da pele dele era bom, não se lembrava qual era, mas lembra que já teve. Respirou um pouco mais fundo e aquele cheiro voltou a cobrir seus sentidos.

Draco também estava um pouco desnorteado com tanta bebida, mas eles precisavam ao menos tentar sair de lá, entregar a página que estava nas costas de Henry e irem embora, ou ao menos a algum outro lugar, e se caso Nathan constatasse o roubo? Iria atrás dos dois, era melhor ir embora. Mas aquele cheiro estava viciando a mente de Henry, que nem pensava no que estava sentindo ou fazendo. Apenas queria ficar ali encostado no peito de Draco e esperar o porre passar.

- Henry, vamos! Temos que ir...

- Draco!

- Eu te levo em uma sorveteria ok? Quem sabe você melhora! Agora vamos! – Henry tinha sentado no banco como uma criança mimada e ficou lá encarando Draco com cara de que não queria ir. - Por favor, você quer morrer aqui?

- Fala _por favor_, de novo e eu vou!

- Por favor, Henry! Vem? – então automaticamente Draco passou a mão pela cintura de Henry e apoiou o outro braço dele em seu ombro de modo que ele pudesse ajudá-lo a andar.

E assim foram caminhando lentamente até o ponto de encontro com os agentes da ND-6. O esquema funcionava da seguinte maneira. Assim que eles conseguissem o que a agência queria, deveriam ir até um local determinado, fazer a entrega e serem retirados do local de volta para a agência. Draco e Henry chegaram no ponto de encontro, que ficava perto de uma banca de jornal, fechada. Henry já conseguia andar sozinho, mas tinha os olhos pesados e um pouco de sono.

- Agente Crount, agente Malfoy. – um homem vestido de preto para se camuflar ao ambiente escuro tinha chegado perto de ambos. – Conseguiram?

- Sim, sim! Está aqui, deixe-me pegar. Henry tira o paletó!

- Hein? – impossível não notar que ele estava um pouco tonto. – Ah tá! – então ele tirou e Draco desprendeu os elásticos, retirando a página e entregando ao homem, que a enrolou e colocou em um tubo de papelão, lacrando-o.

- Prontos para partirem?

- Oh, eu pensei em ficar um pouco mais. Henry não está se sentindo muito bem. Será que você pode me deixar ficar com uma chave de portal? Eu converso com seu superior depois. – e tinha como negar um "pedido" do filho do dono da agência? Recusar aquilo seria a entrega de sua demissão. E qualquer desligamento com a agência era visto como traição, bem, o resto todos sabem...

- Claro! Mas por favor, não me coloque em uma situação comprometedora, Senhor Malfoy.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Agora vai!

Então o homem foi embora em uma segunda chave de portal, mas antes entregou uma para Draco.

- Henry, vamos! Eu te pago aquele sorvete.

- Não Draco, obrigado. Mas vamos pra casa.

- Mas você não quer sorvete? Acho que ajuda a baixar o porre, sabe?

- Não, não é isso! Vamos pra minha casa, tem sorvete lá! – a mente de Henry trabalhava devagar. _"Será que o Sue vai estar em casa?", "Deve ser meio arriscado levar um outro espião para casa"_. – Eu sei fazer uma combinação maravilhosa de sorvete com cobertura tripla e um pouco de rum.

- Mais álcool! Você vai é ter uma bela ressaca amanhã, não?

- Que nada! Vamos?

- _"Mas que diabos você vai fazer na casa de Henry Crount?" _– Vamos!

Então eles tocaram na chave e o mundo começou a rodar até chegarem na casa de Henry. Draco reparou que algumas coisas estavam fora do lugar, mas a casa era bonita e acolhedora, ele reparou nas fotos em cima da estante da sala. Muitas tinham uma mulher ao lado de Henry, talvez sua noiva já morta? Algumas com um homem de cabelo azul. _"Cabelo azul?"_ Não tinha sido com aquele cabelo que Henry chegara na ND-6 depois de ter ido sozinho até o Japão conseguir o frasco para Lucius? Outras ele estava sozinho, algumas com os amigos, algumas com alguns cães. Ele tinha animais de estimação? Não ouviu nenhum barulho de animais até agora, talvez não tivesse. E avistou uma foto sobre uma mesinha ao lado de um sofá, era Henry pequeno, ele aparentava ser o tipo de criança que era o menor da turma, o mais reservado e tímido. Apesar do sorriso largo e de dentes pequenos e tortos, Draco podia notar nos olhos que a criança não se sentia bem. _"Poxa, esse cara mudou muito!"._

- Eu tinha uns nove anos nessa foto! Era o mais baixinho, o mais quieto, aquele com menos amigos. Eu cresci nesse orfanato, passei dos sete ou oito anos até meus dezessete. Completei minha maioridade e em seguida fui chamado para o banco.

- Entendo. Mas você mudou bastante.

- É eu sei. – então Henry sentou ao lado de Draco no sofá e pegou a foto para ambos verem. – Eu cresci, os dentes foram arrumados. – então ele começou a rir. – Eu tinha dentes grandes demais, olhos pequenos. Um horror! Bom, acho que perdi aquela cara de criancinha. – ele fez uma longa pausa em sinal de pensamento. - O orfanato não era tão ruim assim! Desculpe, melhor parar de falar da minha vida pra você. Vamos pra cozinha, nós preparamos o sorvete.

Henry levantou e Draco fez o mesmo logo em seguida. Alguns minutos antes Henry constatou que Sue não estava em casa, talvez estivesse no Profeta Diário. Bem, aquilo de fato não importava. Eles chegaram na cozinha. Estava perfeita! Henry viu que Sue continuou arrumando as coisas enquanto ele estava fora. Ele pegou duas taças de sorvete e um pote, quando abriu e viu aquele monte de sorvete de flocos, quase gritou de tanta felicidade, Draco apenas vendo a cena, divertido. Henry entupiu as taças de sorvete.

- Olhe para isso Draco. – Henry jogava uma porção exagerada de calda de chocolate sobre as taças de ambos.

- Oooooh! – Draco apenas sentou sobre o balcão enquanto Henry fazia aquela maravilha com o sorvete.

- Eu sinceramente não sei, mas o rum deixa qualquer sorvete maravilhoso. – e assim Henry colocou uma pequena quantidade sobre o sorvete. Draco nunca tinha visto aquilo ser feito com sorvete, mas parecia estar bom. – É como o oxigênio Draco, é vital! – então Draco aceitou um pouco do sorvete de Henry, que lhe oferecia no maior estilo "olha o aviãozinho!".

- Uh hum. Muito bom!

Henry foi dar a segunda colherada para Draco, mas deixou o rum e a calda de chocolate cair sobre a camisa do loiro. Depois de algumas risadas, Henry vira para pegar uma toalha de papel.

- Ooops! Desculpa Draco. Foi sem querer.

Eles param de rir e ficam se olhando. Os olhos de Draco tinham um brilho encantador, sem falar na cor: um azul bem claro e misterioso, às vezes tão vazio, mas naquele momento estava cheio de emoções que era até fácil entender o que se passava na mente dele, uma mistura de desejo, paixão, timidez. Draco era um pouco mais alto que ele e Henry olhava para cima, mas não quebrava o contato visual. Draco olhava fixamente para os lábios do colega de trabalho, rosados, sem resistir Henry entende a mensagem e os beija e os dois ficam assim alguns minutos, lábios apenas encostados, tímidos e sem saber o que fazer. A língua começou a pedir permissão para entrar pelos dentes de Henry, que permitiu, com aquela euforia e aquele calor que estavam sentindo, o beijo naturalmente se aprofundou, tornando-se um tórrido beijo de danças de línguas, e assim foi até que ambos perceberam o que estavam fazendo. Henry se afastou da boca de Draco e olhou para baixo. O que estava fazendo? Beijando um cara! E Lara, onde ficava naquilo tudo? Sentiu-se como a traindo. Draco entendeu e terminou de tentar se limpar.

- Er, Henry, desculpa, eu não... Henry, eu...

- Não Draco, tudo bem! Fui eu quem, bem, você sabe...

- Desculpa, Henry, eu preciso ir pra casa. Desculpa!

- Já disse que o culpado foi...

- Não, ninguém teve culpa Henry, foi só... Sei lá... Bom, eu te vejo amanhã de manhã, tudo bem? – ele confirmou com a cabeça ainda olhando para baixo. – Bem, tchau! - Draco foi andando a passos rápidos até a porta, enquanto Henry ficou na cozinha, parado por alguns minutos, tentando entender a merda que tinha feito. Melhor ir limpar o sorvete que tinha se espalhado.

-------------------

ND-6. Henry se dirige até sua mesa, senta-se confortavelmente e começa a redigir seu relatório sobre a missão da noite anterior. Claro que ele não ia escrever que chamou o filho do chefe para tomar um sorvete de flocos com rum em sua casa, muito menos que beijou seu filho. Bom, seria engraçado ver a cara de Lucius quando chegasse em tal parte. Seria interrogado com Verissateum por dias.

Sua mente voltou a Terra quando viu Draco se aproximando.

- Reunião com Lucius. Agora!

Draco estava sendo aquele típico imbecil que evita as pessoas depois que alguma coisa acontecia?

- Ok!

Sala de Reuniões.

- Bom trabalho desempenhado em Lisboa. Parabéns! Enviaremos a página para uma outra agência filiada a ND-6. – possivelmente outra agência ND, Henry acrescentou mentalmente. - Aparentemente eles têm melhores condições de analisá-la.

- Mas Colleman me disse que necessitarão usar o líquido que resgatei no Japão. Lucius, se me permite dizer, é arriscado retirar dois objetos de Millo de uma vez só uma vez que muitas outras agências estão interessadas no caso.

- Homens chegarão para a entrega, tanto do líquido, como da página. Acredite agente Crount, seus esforços não terão sido em vão. – Henry sorriu, falsamente claro. Foi então que começou a pensar, o que a Ordem iria fazer com a página verdadeira se o líquido estava em posse da ND-6?

- E o que faremos agora? – Draco perguntou enquanto Lucius mostrava algumas páginas para Henry.

- Por hora nada! Precisamos descobrir o que está escrito na página. Henry lhe espero em minha sala. Aos demais, peço que voltem a suas atividades, obrigado.

A sala se esvaziou rapidamente e todos voltaram aos seus afazeres. Henry levantou e cumprimentou todos novamente, incluindo Draco. Depois ele precisava conversar com ele. Mas aquilo ficaria para depois, agora tinha que saber o que o monstro ao qual chamava carinhosamente de chefe queria dele. Dirigiu-se juntamente com Lucius até sua sala e sentou-se na cadeira, enquanto Lucius andava pelo escritório.

- Henry. Você trabalha nesta agência há no mínimo cinco anos. Os últimos acontecimentos, incluindo o que aconteceu com Lara me fizeram refletir e eu pensei que talvez fosse melhor se você tirasse uma licença, alguns dias de folga, considerando que você não tirou férias desde que foi recrutado.

- Ooh! – realmente ele não sabia o que dizer. - Bem, eu agradeço! Mas, sem ofensas, eu não estou precisando...

- Henry, é notável seu cansaço. Peço que pegue essa licença, três semanas longe do mundo de espionagem, tudo bem?

- Desculpe pela pergunta Lucius, posso parecer indelicado, mas, essa licença influenciará no meu pagamento? Sei que é um horror de minha parte, mas a faculdade está sugando boa parte do meu salário e, acho que você me entende...

- Não, isso é um "prêmio" da agência! Aliás, você está precisando de um aumento?

- Não. Não agora! Obrigado. Mas, Lucius, você não está tentando me tirar do caso Millo não é?

- Claro que não.

- Ok. – ambos se cumprimentaram e então Henry se direcionou a porta.

- Nos vemos em três semanas.

Quando Draco viu Henry saindo da sala do pai, pensou que fosse alguma coisa grave e discretamente foi seguindo Henry que estava indo em direção a sua mesa.

- Tá me seguindo Draco? – a cena era engraçada, ver Draco fingindo que fazia outra coisa quando Henry o encarou.

- Como? – agora era Henry quem se aproximava perigosamente de Draco.

- Draco, você tá me seguindo desde a sala do seu pai. Quer me falar alguma coisa importante?

- Você sabe...

- Sobre o que seu pai queria falar comigo? Bem, eu fui "convidado" a tirar uma licença.

- Entendo.

- Depois a gente conversa. – Henry arrumou sua maleta e começou a andar em direção a saída. Draco não entendeu se Henry queria conversar sobre a Ordem ou sobre o beijo.

- Sobre? – foi a única palavra que saiu da boca do loiro.

- As duas coisas que você deve estar pensando neste momento.

- Oh! Tudo bem!

-------------------

- Como? – foi um espanto quando ouviu o que Henry disse.

- Potter, acredite, eu quase tive essa mesma reação quando soube. – Lucius deve estar tentando me tirar do caso.

- Não, não pode ser. Ele suspeita de você?

- Não, nem tem como. Acabei de voltar para a agência. Aliás, eu quero saber, vocês tem a página não?

- Sim, graças a você e ao Malfoy.

- Vocês tentaram ver o que dizia?

- Tentamos de tudo, mas infelizmente a tinta não se revelou. A equipe de contra-feitiços do Ministério está trabalhando nisso.

- Existe uma forma de conseguirmos descobrir.

- Qual?

- Tal frasco que roubei no Japão contém uma pequena amostra de uma antiga poção que Millo produzia. Claro que a quantidade é pouca para a página, então a ND-6 vai mandar para uma outra agência. Lá, a partir do conteúdo original do frasco vão produzir uma quantidade suficiente para ser usada na página.

- Precisamos desse líquido!

- É, eu sei!

- Você tem condições de pegar uma amostra, uma gota que seja...?

- Com essa licença, sem chances!

- E quando essa amostra vai ser enviada?

- Eu não sei.

- Henry, eu volto a te chamar. Conversarei depois com Malfoy e bolamos uma forma de vocês conseguirem um pouco desse líquido antes dele ser enviado para outro local.

- Harry faça isso logo! Não sei quanto tempo temos.

- Tudo bem. Até mais.

E assim a imagem de Harry sumiu do espelho e Henry saiu do banheiro, desfazendo o feitiço de silêncio para o caso de Sue acidentalmente ou não, escutasse alguma coisa.

-------------------

Sue entrou correndo na casa, assustando Henry que correu logo atrás na curiosidade de saber o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava fuçando alguns papéis quando Henry bateu duas vezes na porta do quarto do amigo antes de entrar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, eu só tenho que buscar alguns endereços, tenho três entrevistas pra hoje e estou atrasado!

- Ah sim! Escuta, eu acho que tenho uma boa notícia! Eu peguei uma licença no banco.

- Sério? – foi o único momento que Sue parou de procurar os papéis. Henry nunca tinha pego uma licença no banco. Aquilo era maravilhoso.

-Sim, eu tava precisando descansar.

- Ótimo, porque amanhã é dia de terminar de arrumar as coisas por aqui, e depois de amanhã é a nossa festa!

- Perfeito!

- Ok. Agora deixe eu ir que eu to atrasado.

- Tchau! – Quando Sue aparatou para o Profeta Diário, começou a ouvir algo estranho. "Que barulho é esse?" – Henry foi verificar o barulho que vinha de seu quarto, atravessando o corredor, de longe conseguiu ver que era uma coruja batendo ferozmente na janela, correu para evitar que o animal destruísse o vidro, pegou a correspondência que ela carregava.

"Me encontre no Parque. HP – OdF".

Seria muita coincidência ser HP de Harry Potter e OdF de Ordem da Fênix? Harry precisava de umas aulas sobre códigos. Quando chegou ao parque começou a alongar a perna em um banco embaixo de uma árvore, perto de um bebedouro. Harry se aproximou e começou a exercitar-se também, naquele mesmo esquema de "_não me olhe, pois eu não te conheço_".

- E então?

- Malfoy esquematizou algo. Você precisa entrar na agência e distrair Lucius, enquanto Malfoy tenta pegar o líquido.

- Draco consegue fazer isso?

- Malfoy disse que vai conseguir, então acho que devemos confiar nele.

- Tudo bem! Mas, como distrair Lucius?

- Como funciona a sala de Lucius?

- Bem, é um escritório grande e confortável. Sabe, ele é Lucius Malfoy. Tem um sistema de segurança que eu julgaria médio.

- Me diga como ela é.

- Deixemos de ser ridículos, você faz algum curso de decoração para querer saber como ela é?

Harry perde a paciência e o empurra em direção a árvore, fazendo as costas do agente duplo baterem violentamente contra a madeira.

- Escuta aqui, eu já não estou mais tendo paciência com você. Agora você vai falar tudo o que eu pedir ok? Na mesa de Lucius existe uma tela de vidro não? Parecido com uma televisão não é? Nela ele consegue ver a agência inteira, seu idiota! Por isso eu queria saber como ela é.

Dane-se se Henry estava errado! Com um chute e alguns outros golpes Henry conseguiu se livrar dos braços de Harry e derrubá-lo, o fazendo bater a cabeça no chão. _"O treinamento da ND-6 é bom"_, pensou.

- Escuta aqui você! Eu já falei pra você não ficar na minha frente. Você é meu superior dentro da Ordem da Fênix, isso eu até aceito. Mas não me agrida verbal ou fisicamente, porque se não eu faço um estrago muito maior do que essa sua cicatriz infeliz na sua testa!

Harry Potter fechou os olhos por um instante e no outro viu Henry indo embora do parque.

-------------------

** N.A:** Olá pra todo mundo. Está aí o segundo capítulo de SpyPotter. Bem, eu estou tentando mergulhar mais no emocional do Henry, espero estar conseguindo. **(N.B: E como está lindinho). **Teve beijo, nunca tinha me aventurado em slashs e espero que tenha sido aceitável. E que última cena foi essa aí? Puutz, toma Potter, toma! Hahaha! **(N.B: Perfeituosa)**

Bem, decidi atualizar conforme as reviews, porque cá entre nós, é muito chato se matar na atualização de uma fic e ninguém deixar uma opinião, ou uma crítica, sabe se lá o que... XD Bem, então divulguem e façam suas partes, um escritor agradece. **(N.B: Concordo plenamente) **Mas o capítulo três já está em andamento.

Se você não sabe como mandar a sua review, é fácil. É só clicar em Go, correspondente à "Submit Review" no final dessa página e mandar seu recado. Se você não for logado no site, deixa e-mail, ou alguma forma para que eu possa responder. Ok?

Quanto as reviews deixadas no primeiro capítulo, eu vou responder por aqui e pelo reply do site ok?

** Tachel: **Obrigado pelas dicas, farei o possível pra melhorar.  
**  
Arwen Mione: **Ow Camy. Brigado, brigado e brigado. Suas respostas eu já respondi né? Você conseguiu pegar mais ou menos a idéia? E thanks por ter aceitado ser minha beta.

** -Bem-te-vi-: **Paz, que bom que está gostando! Ahá, vou fazer um suspense pra você! Aliás, pra todo mundo. Hahaha! malvado. E suas histórias também são ótimas, principalmente Amor Musical, muito bacana a idéia de juntar os dois. (olha só eu fazendo propaganda! Hehehe)

** N/B: **Marcos, eu tenho que agradecer por ser beta desta fic, este cap tá mil, você realmente conseguiu, não conseguiu gente? Ta tudo mais explicadinho e mesmo assim o mistério paira e Merlinzinho o que foi aquele beijo, não faz cenas assim com sua beta carente, dá água na boca rsss, acho que eu e todo mundo que lê a fic ficou louca pra saber o q eu tanto vai rolar, se bem q eu já sei umas coisinhas o/ que garanto que vcs vão adorar... Então pessoal não custa nada comentar sobre como o Marcos esta melhorando cada vez mais e nos surpreendendo, bora mandar rvws q ele merece... E isso more parabéns e continue assim que vc está no caminho certo kisses.

Ahhhh, a Camy não é demais? XD

Bom, é isso, tchau pra todo mundo.


	3. Página 47

**SpyPotter**

**AVISOS:**

- O nome da fic leva Potter, mas isso não quer dizer que ele seja o personagem principal.

- Essa fanfiction é **slash**, ou seja, poderá ter menino com menino, menina com menina, relacionamentos alternativos e blá, blá, blá. Não perca seu tempo se no final você for ficar falando que não gostou.

- Os créditos vocês já sabem: J.K Rowling. Existem personagens próprios, então já sabem de quem são: meus.

- Plágio não é legal, _além de crime_. Então se não estiver afim de ser perseguido e devidamente humilhado, fique só na leitura.

Fora isso, espero que gostem.

**Descrição do Capítulo  
**

Quando a agência é invadida, Draco, Harry e Henry trabalham juntos para que a ND-6 não seja destruída, matando assim milhares de inocentes. Após o sucesso da operação, Henry é levado preso pelo Ministério da Magia e Harry nada pode fazer. **Convidados Especiais**: Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger.

- **Capítulo 3** –  
**Página 47**

Henry ainda estava de licença na ND-6 e aquilo estava lhe fazendo um grande bem. A ordem do momento era de apenas aproveitar o tempo livre, passear, competir em corridas com Sue no parque, fazer compras e etc. Ele pensava se um dia ia poder aproveitar a vida daquele jeito quando tudo aquilo acabasse. A resposta não veio.

O trabalho de Henry na ND-6 estava parado, mas na Ordem da Fênix estava a todo o vapor. O caso "Henry Crount versus ND-6" estava cada vez mais famoso dentro da Ordem e muita gente se inscreveu para ajudar.

Harry tinha marcado novamente com Henry de se encontrarem na biblioteca de Hogsmeade para colocarem o "papo" em dia. Depois daquela briga no parque os dois conversaram seriamente sobre o relacionamento profissional deles. Finalmente conseguiram chegar em um acordoe agora a situação estava melhor e menos "explosiva".

- Boa tarde! – Harry já estava lá quando o agente duplo chegou e ficou de frente a uma prateleira e de costas para ele naquele estilo "não me olhe, pois não te conheço".

- Boa tarde! – então uma pausa para Henry ver alguns livros e depois o começo de conversa. - Harry sabe se Lucius já enviou os itens para análise?

- Não. Só amanhã.

- Draco conseguiu a amostra?

- Claro. Ele me entregou ontem mesmo. – disse com certo alívio. - É uma poção complexa.

Assim, Harry lembrou de Severus Snape, seu professor de Poções nos tempos de Hogwarts. Os homens da Ordem estavam com dificuldades enormes para conseguirem aumentar a quantidade da poção. Se Snape trabalhasse com a Ordem atualmente, eles já teriam revelado o conteúdo da página há tempos.

- Alguma coisa a mais?

- Como? – perguntou Harry.

- Alguma coisa que você queira me falar?

- Não. Eu só queria te entregar uma coisa. – Harry discretamente passou um cartão para Henry que segundos depois começou a analisar.

No cartão tinha uma foto estilo três por quatro de Henry. Era um cartão de identificação da Ordem da Fênix. Em baixo da foto estava escrito "Henry Crount – Oficial de Operações".

- Promovido de delator para oficial de operações? – perguntou brincando e Harry deu um sorriso de onde estava.

- Com ele você pode entrar na Ordem da Fênix quando quiser. Quando o chamarmos, aparate para o prédio e mostre o cartão para os seguranças. Henry é isso, até mais.

Henry ainda ficou vendo alguns livros nas prateleiras e pegou um para levar para casa. Depois ele olhou para uma janela da biblioteca, o dia estava lindo, ensolarado e não muito quente. Dentro da mente dele, aquele era o dia perfeito para praticar exercícios, talvez Sue fosse com ele como sempre faziam, mas o amigo estava ocupado demais no Profeta Diário. "Será que Draco gostaria de caminhar?".

Draco chegou onde Henry tinha marcado e um tempo depois começaram a se alongar. Draco estava vestindo um shorts curto e uma camiseta regata. "Reparar no físico do colega de trabalho não deve ser algo normal para um homem".

Eles deram três enormes voltas correndo pelo parque. Pararam apenas para beber água, depois Henry sentou no chão e Draco fez o mesmo, eles estavam suados e muito cansados. Henry tirou a camiseta e deixou o pescoço cair, apenas levantou o rosto quando percebeu que Draco limpava a garganta querendo dizer alguma coisa, ou tentando dizer alguma coisa.

- Você... Ficou... Er, constrangido?

- Pelo quê?

- O beijo na sua casa. – não tinha muito que responder, tinha?

- Fiquei.

- Ótimo, porque eu também. – credo, aquela conversa estava tomando rumos ruins.

- Marquei com uns amigos de irmos aquela danceteria nova em Hogsmeade. Você quer ir?

- Eu adoraria, mas tenho muito trabalho para fazer. Você sabe...

- É, eu sei.

- Desculpa...

- Não, tudo bem. Depois combinamos outra coisa.

- Tudo bem então! – Henry levantou e Draco também. - Henry, aproveitando a situação. Meu pai vai lhe recrutar para uma missão de resgate.

- Mas eu não sou agente de resgate. Eu sou agente de campo.

- Lucius vai usar um discurso sobre você ser um dos melhores agentes da empresa. Seria bom se você fosse.

- E porque seria?

- Porque se meu pai lhe deu a licença e logo em seguida já lhe recruta, quer dizer que ele confia em você, certo?

- Verdade... – falou em tom de pensamento. É, eu vou aceitar.

- Bom, então eu vou indo... Tchau!

- Tchau!

--------------------------------------

Estava anoitecendo, Henry tinha acabado de sair do banho e se enrolado na toalha enquanto Sue chegava com algumas roupas no quarto dele.

- O que é isso?

- O que podem ser? Roupas.

- Sue, eu não sou cego... Mas para que?

- Henry, nós não vamos para a danceteria?

- Sim. Nós vamos!

- Então, precisamos nos arrumar.

- Não deve nem ser sete horas da noite. Para que começar isso tão cedo?

- Cala a boca e veste isso. – Henry sabia que o nível de vaidade do amigo era enorme. Possivelmente só sairia daquele quarto quando, segundo o julgamento de Sue, estivesse perfeito.

Henry terminou de se arrumar em pouco tempo. Depois de receber a aprovação de Sue foi para a sala esperar o amigo que chegou um tempo depois. Eles marcaram de se encontrarem com os demais na porta da danceteria. Fazia quanto tempo que Henry não saía à noite para se divertir? Nem lembrava mais.

A decoração era em estilo indiano. E Henry deu uma risada abafada quando lembrou a vez que viajou para a Índia buscar uma pasta cheia de papéis úteis para a ND-6. Descobriram que tinha um espião no local e homens foram enviados para executá-lo. O saldo final foi um braço quebrado e um Crucio ainda latejando na cabeça...

Eles se sentaram e começaram a fazer os pedidos ao som da música ao vivo. Começaram a conversar sobre seus empregos e falar mal do chefe. Depois com qual colega de trabalho estavam dormindo e aquelas típicas babaquices de amigos quando saem à noite. E mais uma vez ele pensou: Porque ele não tinha aquela vida normal? Porque ao invés de trabalhar em um local calmo e com muita coisa para se fazer ele tinha que viajar o mundo e arriscar a vida fazendo espionagem?

- Henry! Bebe isso logo. – Sue estendia um copo na sua frente quando ele voltou a realidade.

- Oh!

- Henry. – a voz começou a baixar como se a conversa fosse particular. – Pare de pensar no banco pelo menos por uma vez na sua vida. Você está se divertindo e não trabalhando...

- Eu sei, vou tentar. Sue, acho melhor eu não beber. - "Oh não beba mesmo! Lembre-se da última coisa que fez bêbado".

- Ah Henry, não começa!

E assim foi, os amigos bebendo, dançando com as garotas do local e a música tocando. Tudo animado e divertido. Uma mulher estava flertando descaradamente Henry., Só faltava à mulher tirar a roupa na frente dele, "_até que não seria mal"_, pensou. Decidiu seguir os conselhos de Sue, sair um pouco, namorar, coisas normais para um homem normal. Se bem que a grande maioria dos homens normais não eram agentes duplos do governo do mundo mágico... Tudo muito bom até um espelho no bolso dele começar a dar pequenos sinais, dizendo que estava ativado. Mas aquele era o da ND-6.

- Estava demorando!

- Desculpa, mas parece que eu tenho que resolver um problema com meu emprego... Um inferno! Qual seu nome? – Eles estavam naquele chove não molha há tanto tempo e nem sabiam o nome um do outro?

- Jane Tippin, e o seu?

- Henry Crount... A gente pode se encontrar depois. Que você acha?

- Eu adoraria. A gente pode marcar um jantar dia desses. Eu te procuro pelos quadros. – e aí eles riram.

- Tudo bem! Até mais então.

Ao sair da boate, foi até em casa, trocar de roupa para ir ao Gringotes. Incrível como ele nunca tinha paz com a ND-6.

--------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, um grupo de homens entra no banco Gringotes e segue rapidamente pelo largo corredor dos duendes. Uma bela mulher pertencente ao grupo chama um dos duendes para perguntar alguma coisa. Usava um longo vestido vermelho de festa, que revelando seu corpo bem desenhado, enquanto os outros homens em trajes de gala. Bem vestidos daquele jeito, só poderiam ser clientes do banco. Bons clientes, por sinal.

- Por favor, posso falar com a gerência?

- Primeiro andar, segundo corredor. – disse apontando. - Você verá um corredor vazio, esse você não deve ao menos pisar. Nem Merlin sabe o que tem lá! Passe este corredor e vá direto à sala um. Não esqueça: sala um!

- Obrigada!

Fizeram exatamente ao contrário do que o duende disse, o grupo seguiu o corredor vazio e chamou o elevador. Dentro, magicamente, o grupo troca de roupas e usando magia novamente, fazem surgir armas trouxas. Revolveres, pistolas, bombas...

Ao chegarem na sala branca, um do grupo aciona um acessório dourado e os flashes vermelhos da agência são desativados, a porta se abre e o grupo finalmente tem acesso a ND-6. Uma bomba de gás é lançada e todos desmaiam. Um homem conseguiu fugir sem sem notado: Draco Malfoy.

--------------------------------------

Trinta minutos depois, Henry entra no banco e faz o conhecido caminho para chegar ao elevador. Estava apressado, ansioso para saber o que era tão importante que Lucius nem esperou o fim de sua licença e pior, o fim de sua noite. Será que foi descoberto como agente duplo? Se aquilo aconteceu, era melhor fugir? Mas ele não levantou suspeitas na agência, sabia disso pois cuidava bem de sua imagem como espião dentro da ND-6. Só teria um jeito de saber o que estava acontecendo, indo até a sala do chefe.

Apertou o botão para chamar o elevador de novo enquanto pensava na vida. O elevador estava demorando. Vinte minutos e aquele elevador que não chegava! O que aqueles livros de treinamento da ND-6 diziam? "Em caso do elevador ou qualquer outra forma de entrada da agência estiver com problemas de funcionamento, considere duas hipóteses: agência se encontra desativada ou sob processo de quarentena".

Claro que desativada ela não estava, caso contrário Lucius não teria o chamado direto de lá. Então ela só poderia estar sob processo de quarentena. E segundo o próprio livro de treinamento, quarentena é o período de tempo em que a agência ficava totalmente trancada. **Trancada? **Aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa: problemas. Agora era hora de pensar no que fazer...

Correu para o corredor principal do banco e quase derrubou dois duendes que carregavam enormes pilhas de papéis. Ouviu alguns palavrões, mas não se importou. Chegou às escadas do banco e de lá desceu até o terceiro andar subterrâneo sem que ninguém o visse, virou a direita e seguiu por um corredor grande e muito estreito. A pouca iluminação do local indicava uma coisa, que o local não tinha saída. Nenhuma porta, janela, nada na sua frente além de uma parede. "É aqui!". correu, ao invés de colidir o corpo contra a pedra fria, chegou em uma sala que era iluminada por luzes vermelhas. Um processo semelhante ao de chegada dos alunos de Hogwarts na plataforma nove três quartos.

Dentro da sala existiam três portas. abrir a segunda, foi direto à segunda, ao abri-lá um pequeno elevador apareceu. Aquele local em que ele estava é nada mais do que uma entrada alternativa, secreta da ND-6. Henry nunca tinha ido até lá, apenas imaginava como era graças aos livros da agência.

No minúsculo elevador havia apenas dois botões, um que levava à própria ND-6 e um outro, que levava a um andar subterrâneo. Este sétimo andar é restrito, mas numa situação daquelas aquilo de fato não importava. Então começou a pensar. Se a agência estava em apuros, ele não iria ser tão idiota ao ponto de chegar lá de cara lavada. Portanto apertou o segundo botão que iria para o andar proibido. Sentiu como se o chão não estivesse mais sob seus pés, simplesmente porque o elevador descia a uma velocidade assustadora, como se estivesse despencando.. Henry gritou por alguns segundos, tamanho o susto. Finalmente quando o elevador parou, Henry abriu a porta com as duas mãos e com duas palavras ainda latejando em sua cabeça: "**Nunca mais!**".

O andar secreto era do exato tamanho da agência:, enorme. O local era ocupado por salas e mais salas, dentro delas não existia nada além de pilhas intermináveis de papéis e arquivo empoeirado. Tinha um visual de galpão qualquer, arranjado apenas para guardar coisas.

Segundo Draco, em seus relatos de agente-duplo pra Ordem da Fênix que Henry leu tempos atrás, o andar possui quarenta e seis salas, conhecidas por poucos que trabalhavam lá como servidores. Os quarenta e seis servidores da ND-6 contêm informações importantes sobre a agência, sócios e seus endereços, informações sobre os agentes, compras e vendas da agência, o que era feito, as missões e operações realizadas. Todas as coisas relacionadas a ND-6 estavam naqueles servidores. De fato, aquele lugar seria muito útil para a Ordem da Fênix, pois com aquelas informações tão úteis, seria muito mais fácil destruir a Aliança à qual a ND-6 fazia parte.

Henry começou a "passear" pelo local, procurando algo que lhe pudesse ser útil. Estava cauteloso. Olhou para uma porta, sala quarenta e dois, depois leu o que estava escrito nela: "**Dados de Agentes**". Entrou, pois tinha a curiosidade de saber o que estava escrito em sua ficha de agente.

Procurou nas gavetas do arquivo pertencente a letra **C,** que ficava do outro lado da sala. "**Crount, Henry P.**" Finalmente encontrou, sem demora pegou a pasta e a abriu. Uma foto de frente e mais duas (uma de cada lado do rosto) estavam na primeira página. Ao virá-la, leu um texto referente à si...

--------------------------------------

**Nome**: Henry Prescott Crount.  
**Sexo**: Masculino.  
**Idade**: 23 anos.

**Atividade**: Agente de Campo Especial / ND-6.  
**Unidade de Trabalho**: ND-6, Londres.  
**Local de Nascimento**: Londres.  
**Reside em**: Londres.

**Idiomas: **Inglês, francês, mandarim , português, árabe, japonês, italiano, russo, húngaro, e alemão.  
**Habilidades especiais: **Luta Krav Maga, Kung Fu e Capoeira. Tem capacidade para os idiomas e artes cênicas.  
**Educação: **Ensino Superior. cursando  
**Status**: Agente Ativo.

**Perfil:**

Henry é filho de Jack Prescott Crount e Elena Crount. Herdeiro da fortuna Crount. Aos seis anos perdeu a mãe, vítima de assassinato. Seu pai Jack, foi acusado de participar do crime e foi preso. Jack perdeu a guarda do filho, que por não ter avós ou outros parentes foi levado a um orfanato. Jack ao ser preso pediu para seu amigo Lucius Malfoy interviesse caso alguém fosse adotar o garoto.

Dentro do orfanato se mostrou uma criança muito isolada, quieta e tímida. Mas mostrou o maior Q.I de lá e o melhor desempenho escolar. Lucius Malfoy cuidou pessoalmente da educação do menino. Mas Henry nunca soube quem era seu "tutor".

Ao completar dezessete anos, prestes a completar sua maioridade, Lucius recruta Henry para trabalhar na ND-6. Henry não decepcionou e se mostrou extremamente capaz para seu trabalho na agência. E assim, em pouquíssimo tempo foi promovido pelo próprio Lucius para agente de campo.

Henry conheceu uma garota, Lara. Os dois namoraram sério e dois anos depois, Henry a pediu em casamento. A moça aceitou. Henry não pôde esconder seu segredo e contou para a noiva: que trabalhava para a ND-6. A ND-6 então fez o que deveria ser feito, conter a informação e o método escolhido foi o de matar a jovem.

Recentemente Henry Crount foi promovido a Agente de Campo Especial da ND-6.

--------------------------------------

Ainda olhando para a sua ficha de trabalho da ND-6, ele teve uma grande idéia e procurou pelo espelho que estava no bolso, o espelho que pertencia a Ordem da Fênix, então chamou por Harry.

- Onde você está? – notava-se que Harry estava em meio a um trabalho, muitos papéis estava espalhados por sua mesa e a pena em sua mão não parava de escrever.

- Na ND-6! Harry, estamos sob ataque!

- Como é?

- Não sei por quem, ou como. Mas possivelmente a ND-6 deve ter sido invadida porque ela está em quarentena...

- Você não foi capturado? Foi?

- Não. – e então Harry agradeceu aos deuses pela segurança do seu agente-duplo. – Harry, presta muita atenção! Eu estou em um andar com informações obscuras da ND-6. Talvez sejam úteis. Venha pra cá e traga algum equipamento que copie papéis. Chegue no banco e sem que ninguém lhe veja desça as escadas até o terceiro andar subterrâneo. Vire a direita e procure por um corredor muito estreito.

Pela cara que Harry fazia, ele não estava entendo nada...

- Harry, fica calmo, porque não tem erro! Esse corredor é sem saída, tem uma parede de pedra no final, corra e a atravesse. Você vai chegar em uma sala iluminada, vá até a segunda porta, é um elevador escondido. Você entra e aperta o segundo botão. **O SEGUNDO**! O primeiro vai parar na própria ND-6, então cuidado. O elevador quase despenca e é uma sensação horrível, mas você vai chegar onde eu estou. Seja rápido.

Após a confirmação de Harry de que ele estaria lá, o contato foi desfeito. Henry abriu a gaveta do arquivo com a letra C para guardar sua pasta e ir para a porta daquele elevador maldito para esperar por Harry. Antes de guardar sua ficha ele olhou para o título de uma outra, que estava atrás da sua... Os olhos se abriram, o queixo caiu e a face tomou um ar de desespero ao ver o nome.

"Crount, Jack P." - Mas, esse é meu **pai**...

Aquilo não poderia ser verdade! Claro que não! Seu pai tinha envolvimento com a ND-6. Mas, como? Seria melhor fingir que não vira nada e continuar a vida como estava? Sim, era melhor! Decidiu que não abriria a pasta, então forçadamente andou rumo a porta. Mas a curiosidade pulsava no seu cérebro, assim como o coração no peito, que estava disparado. Finalmente Henry se entregou à ela e abriu o arquivo da sala, procurando desesperadamente pela pasta.

Finalmente tinha a chance de descobrir sobre seu pai. Uma respiração mais forte e pesada antes de abrir a pasta, preparando o corpo e a mente para "rever" o pai. Viu as fotos de frente e perfil daquele homem. Um jovem senhor de aparência simpática e muito jovial, pelas contas que Henry fizera, seu pai deveria ter no máximo cinqüenta e sete anos, mas as fotos aparentavam próximo de quarenta e cinco, algo em torno disso. Como eles se pareciam! Os mesmos traços dos olhos, do nariz... Reconhecia aquilo apenas ao olhar as fotos dele. Aquela era a primeira vez que Henry via seu pai em dezenove anos. Finalmente era hora de encarar os fatos.

--------------------------------------

**Nome**: Jack Prescott Crount.  
**Sexo**: Masculino.  
**Idade**: 56 anos.

**Atividade**: Sócio Majoritário / ND-6.  
**Unidade de Trabalho**: não divulgado.  
**Local de Nascimento**: Londres.

**Reside em**: não divulgado.  
**Idiomas: **inglês, francês, mandarim, árabe, japonês, russo e alemão.

**Status**: Ativo.

**Perfil:**

Jack Prescott Crount é amigo íntimo de Lucius Malfoy. Foi um dos membros participantes da construção da ND-6 e de todas as outras células ND. Durante anos comandou (ao lado de Lucius) a ND-6. Enriqueceu no mundo da espionagem, trabalhando com Lucius. Depois abandonou os serviços como diretor, deixando o posto para Lucius. Jack tornou-se ócio representante da maior parte dos investimentos da agência.

Após o misterioso assassinato de sua esposa, Elena Crount, Jack foi preso e perdeu a guarda de seu filho, então o pequeno Henry Crount foi levado para um orfanato, onde permaneceria lá até os dezessete anos. (ver "Crount, Henry P.")

Jack Crount desapareceu desde então, nem mesmo o amigo-íntimo Lucius sabe onde ele está. Mas sabe-se que ele continua investindo milhões de galeões nesta agência.

--------------------------------------

Aquela pouca informação teve poder suficiente para tirar Henry de sua sanidade. Quer dizer que o pai estava vivo, tinha 56 anos e foi um dos fundadores da ND-6... Comandou junto com **_o amigo_** Lucius Malfoy, e além de tudo foi um dos fundadores da ND-6, o lugar onde ele trabalha. Largou tudo e agora vivia em lugar desconhecido, ainda investindo em uma unidade terrorista... "Amigo de Lucius". Aquilo só poderia ser brincadeira! Milhões de perguntas passavam pela mente de Henry que saiu do local atordoado em direção a porta do elevador, esperaria por Harry.

--------------------------------------

Harry desfez contato com Henry pelo espelhinho de bolso, ainda atordoado com o que estava acontecendo, mas correu para a sala ao lado da que estava. Ao abrir a porta encontrou com seu colega de trabalho, mas principalmente amigo, que notando a cara assustada de Harry levantou da cadeira rapidamente e correu parar sentar no sofá junto com ele.

- Rony... A ND-6 está sob ataque!

- Como é que é?

- Eu não sei de nada. Henry me disse há pouco tempo.

- Henry? O agente infiltrado na ND-6, é? – ele fez uma pausa e depois uma risadinha sarcástica, como quem zomba de alguém. - Aquele cara bizarro de cabelo azul?

- Ele não tem cabelo azul, Rony! É castanho. Ele tinha ido pro Japão, sei lá mais o que... Buscar um objeto pro Lucius.

- A poção que vai revelar a página resgatada em Portugal?

- Exato! Olha, ele pediu para que eu o encontrasse em um andar da ND-6. Deixe uma equipe pronta para o caso de precisarmos...

De começo Rony não gostou nada da idéia. Seu amigo partir para uma missão quase que suicida... Além do mais, e se fosse uma armadilha? Harry garantiu que não correria riscos, mas mesmo assim... Aquilo seria perigoso.

- Tudo bem! Pega isso... – Rony entregou uma corrente prateada com um pingente espelhado para Harry, era um comunicador encantado. – Eu vou estar ouvindo qualquer coisa que você falar e se precisar de uma equipe de extração ou qualquer outra coisa, eu estarei no comando de uma para te salvar.

- Nossa, a que ponto a tecnologia mágica chegou! – disse espantado - Obrigado, amigo! Agora eu preciso de alguma coisa que copie arquivos e papéis. O lugar da agência que Henry está tem informações importantes para nós.

- Eu acho que isso vai servir. – era uma caixinha preta, do tamanho de uma caixa de fósforos, não tinha nada, era só uma caixinha preta. – Não a subestime! Isso captura em torno cinqüenta imagens, é como se tirasse fotos, entende? Por serem apenas cinqüenta imagens, lembre-se de pegar coisas úteis... – então Ronald sorriu maliciosamente - Você tem essa mania de _pegar_ tudo o que não presta desde os tempos de Hogwarts...

- Vamos parar de falar da Chang, ok? Eu estou indo para uma missão de campo. – disse animado, afinal aquela era a primeira missão "de campo" do jovem.

Os dois riram da "piada" idiota e Harry deu um forte abraço no amigo de tanto tempo e feliz saiu da Ordem da Fênix, sem saber se voltaria ou não, mas aquela sensação já lhe era uma velha conhecida, mesmo assim aparatou imediatamente para o prédio do banco Gringotes.

--------------------------------------

Aquela mulher que acabara de invadir a já não tão movimentada central de operações da ND-6 chamava-se Phoebe Truman, e ela já trabalhou para a ND-6. Portanto conhecia o local assim como sua própria mão. Ela andava pelos corredores chutando as cadeiras e derrubando os papéis, enquanto os seus capangas amarravam os funcionários enquanto estavam dormindo para que nenhum reagisse. Sim, ela estava feliz, tomaria a ND-6 finalmente.

O efeito do gás que tinha sido disparado estava desaparecendo e os trabalhadores começavam a tomar consciência do que estava acontecendo e então podiam ver que estavam divididos em grupos, todos amarrados a cordas. Em uma mesa bem longe dos grupos estavam as varinhas e todos os outros objetos pertencentes aos funcionários capturados.

Ah! Como aquela sensação era boa! Desfrutar cada segundo daquilo era o paraíso. Ver cada rosto ali, em pânico sem saber o que aconteceria era bom demais. Mas a noite prometeria ficar ainda melhor...

Alguns minutos depois, ela se encontrava em uma das muitas salas de tortura da ND-6, observava Lucius Malfoy ser preso em uma cadeira, também de tortura... Que visão maravilhosa, aquele hipócrita, egocêntrico estava preso, prestes a sofrer muito nas suas mãos. Os dois se encararam friamente durante alguns minutos, depois Phoebe, já entediada resolveu começar uma conversa.

- Quanto tempo, não? – Lucius parou para analisar melhor o rosto dela.

- Humm! – ele estava fraco e ainda não totalmente lúcido devido ao gás. – Já vi essa sua cara de prostituta barata dentro da minha agência. – e deu aquele sorrisinho sarcástico, estilo totalmente dos Malfoy.

- Ótimo saber que você ainda se lembra de mim. Eu sou Phoebe Truman, mas você vai me conhecer mesmo apenas como a mulher que fará você sofrer por longas e intermináveis horas. – ergueu a mão e deu um forte tapa no rosto do loiro de cabelos longos, deixando uma marca muito vermelha na clara pele.

- Ahhh, Phoebe Truman. Lembro de você! Claro que lembro! Veio aqui em busca de vingança, é?

- Seu desgraçado! – disse após relembrar algo de seu passado. - Se fosse depender de você eu morreria naquele lugar horrível. – incrível como Lucius sabia usar as palavras certas para provocar as reações nas pessoas, porque ela estava fora de controle agora.

- Não tenha raiva, você merecia morrer. Sabe – e fez uma breve pausa em sinal de pensamento - Seus atos dentro desta agência não foram muitos... _Leais_.

**Flashback:**

_Phoebe e uma equipe pequena da ND-6 estavam em busca de um homem na Tunísia. Um homem, que segundo Lucius, era muito importante o resgate. O local parecia estar em meio a uma guerra, mas mesmo assim a equipe estava lá, procurando pelo homem._

_Ao entrarem em um prédio, ela tomou a liderança do time e subiu até o último andar para checar enquanto o restante dos homens ficaram no primeiro andar. Tamanha foi a surpresa quando ela descobriu que sua equipe tinha a abandonado no meio da missão... e finalmente ela descobriu que aquilo era uma grande armação de Lucius apenas para que ela morresse. O prédio que ela estava começou a desmoronar com ela dentro no último andar, totalmente sem saída, sua equipe já tinha aparatado e ela estava sem varinha. Com enorme dificuldade conseguiu sobreviver. Um grande susto._

_Aquele tinha sido o castigo de Lucius para os atos dela: venda de informações para uma outra agência, tão terrorista e perigosa quanto a ND-6. Mas o objetivo não era o susto, era que ela morresse._

**Fim do Flashback**

- Eu sei... Mas dessa vez é a revanche. – ela disparou um primeiro um feitiço, causando dores enormes no corpo todo, era suportável, mas a dor estava lá... – Não se preocupe, eu vou me divertir bastante com você, o castigo será progressivo. Mas você não acha que eu vim aqui apenas por diversão? Onde fica a chave do cofre da ND-6?

Em uma das salas de segurança da ND-6, Draco estava observando tudo o que se passava dentro da agência e em especial o que acontecia com seu pai, dentro da sala de tortura. Seria melhor se ele procurasse por alguém que não tivesse sido capturado. Começou a procurar por "sobreviventes"... Porque ele não ficou surpreso ao encontrou Henry no andar secreto da ND-6? Sim, Henry era o melhor espião do mundo, se safava de tudo, mas talvez não dele... Então correu par andar secreto, na tentativa desesperada de encontrá-lo.

------------------

Harry fez exatamente o que Henry pediu para que ele fizesse, tudo as pressas, como se o mundo dependesse dele novamente, as pernas andavam rápidas, porém discretas. Quando o elevador terminou seu curso, o moreno parou de gritar e abriu a porta. Por Merlin, aquilo nunca mais! Agora era só abrir a porta. Finalmente a ND-6! Ou o andar secreto da ND-6.

- Hey, calma aí! Sou eu! – disse estendendo as mãos. Encontrou Henry de varinha em punho, pronto para um ataque.

A única reação de Henry foi de abraçar Harry e começar a chorar. Harry abraçou o agente duplo enquanto observava o lugar. As paredes eram de tijolos vermelhos, os corredores estreitos, o piso de pedra. Ele tinha um conceito melhor do lugar onde Lucius-fresco-Malfoy trabalhava e aquilo era totalmente fora dos conceitos. Ah sim, Henry estava chorando no seu ombro. O que ele fazia agora?

- Henry, calma! O que está acontecendo? Você está mesmo bem?

Antes que Henry pudesse responder, ambos se afastaram ao ouvirem passos que vinham de um dos muitos corredores do andar, ambos se esconderam em uma sala, prontos para um ataque. No mínimo alguém acabara de escutar o choro de Henry e as palavras de Harry e estava indo para ver o que estava acontecendo... Pronto, agora tinham sido descobertos!

- Henry! – disse uma voz baixa, quase sussurrando - Sou eu, Draco! Cadê você?

- Draco? – uma porta próxima de Draco se abriu e Henry encarou-o. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – depois abraçou o loiro – Você está bem?

- Phoebe Truman. Ela é a responsável pelo ataque. – então Harry se juntou aos dois. – O que você faz aqui, Potter?

Apesar de ainda chamar Harry pelo sobrenome e Harry o mesmo para com Draco, não se notava uma relação hostil entre eles, ao contrário. Agora eles eram homens e trabalhavam para o mesmo lado, todas aquelas brigas e infantilidades foram deixadas de lado.

- Henry me contatou através daquele espelho que você deu pra ele. Agora explica pra gente o que está acontecendo por aqui?

- Eu consegui escapar assim que o ataque começou e fui para uma sala secreta, nela dá pra ver tudo o que acontece na agência. Meu pai a contruiu pessoalmente. Phoebe está comandando uma equipe de invasão, parece que eles querem a chave do cofre de itens secretos da ND-6. A única coisa que tem lá é o líquido e a página falsa. Ambos pegos por você. – disse olhando para Henry.

- E daí? – disse Henry sem entender a preocupação de Draco - Você já deu a amostra do líquido pra Ordem e a ND-6 está com a página falsa, ou seja, nem essa mulher, nem a ND-6 vão conseguir nada com isso... Eles que levem o que quiserem e que vão embora.

- Quem dera se fosse assim, Henry. Os dois itens estão no cofre... Esse cofre só meu pai pode entrar com a chave...

- E...? – perguntou Harry.

- E que se qualquer pessoa além de meu pai entrar naquele cofre com a chave a agência entra em processo de auto-destruição, a ND-6 vai explodir e vai levar o banco e possivelmente metade do Beco Diagonal...

- O QUÊ? – Harry gritou. Depois olhou para o pingente prateado – Rony, Rony... Está me ouvindo? – disse segurando a corrente.

- Weasley trabalha para a Ordem?

- Claro que trabalha, Malfoy... Rony, você está me ouvindo?

Então conseguiu uma resposta, uma voz baixa e com falhas, possivelmente pela distância entre os dois.

- Sim, Harry. Harry, eu ouvi o que ele disse sobre levar o banco e o Beco Diagonal juntos com a explosão. Apesar de estar no comando da operação de extração, eu preciso que você confirme uma evacuação do local.

Confirmado Rony. Você tem minha autorização para isso...

- Harry não! – Henry interferiu, ainda pensativo. – Se sairmos bem dessa, Lucius vai querer saber como essa equipe de invasão conseguiu passar pelo banco. E o que vai acontecer quando ele descobrir que deram uma ordem de evacuação? Ele vai saber que alguém daqui de dentro manteve contato externo durante o ataque. Um _agente-duplo_...

- Mas não podemos correr o risco de matar as pessoas do prédio, do Beco...

- É verdade, Potter. Não podemos fazer nada.

Harry hesitou por alguns instantes, aquilo parecia um pesadelo... Tudo explodiria se eles não impedissem Phoebe. Mas, eles não podiam impedir nada, caso contrário seriam descobertos como agentes duplos. O que fazer?

- Rony, você ouviu? Façamos o seguinte, ordene apenas para esvaziarem o Beco Diagonal. O Gringotes não deve saber que o Beco está sendo esvaziado. Faça isso silenciosamente sem que os ninguém do banco descubra isso.

- Positivo.

- Harry. Você trouxe algo para copiar os arquivos que te falei?

- Trouxe. Está comigo...

- Então venham comigo. – os três seguiram em direção a sala quarenta e dois, Henry mostrou a ficha de seu pai para Harry. – Copie isso antes de tudo. Pra mim é alta prioridade.

Harry e Draco leram a ficha.

- Jack Prescott Crount? Mas, como ele pode trabalhar com a ND-6? – Draco olhava a ficha com descrença, uma família espiã estava surgindo?

- É isso que eu quero que a Ordem descubra. Quero investigar isso com os recursos da Ordem da Fênix, Harry. Este vai ser meu primeiro trabalho, único e exclusivo para a Ordem... Descobrir o paradeiro do meu pai.

- Potter, eu e Henry vamos dar um jeito de salvar a ND-6. Enquanto isso fica aqui colhendo as informações. Se não me engano, as salas um a dez são apenas informações que envolvem dinheiro, de dez a vinte são operações da agência. Vá procurando o que mais interessa pra você. Henry, você vem comigo.

- Boa sorte, Harry!

- Boa sorte para vocês. Parece que vocês vão precisar mais do que eu. – disse começando a procurar algo relacionado ao pai de Draco.

--------------------------------------

Harry ficou na sala e os dois seguiram caminho, pararam em um lugar qualquer no meio do caminho, onde pudessem parar para pensar no que fazer. Mas a conversa foi totalmente diferente do que Henry pensasse que fosse ser...

- Depois do beijo... – Henry olhou espantado para o que Draco estava dizendo.

- Draco... Isso não é hora para falar disso...

- Cala a boca, Henry! Eu não sei mais quais são meus sentimentos por você!

- Como é?

- Três anos atrás, eu só conhecia você de visão. Mal sabia seu nome... Sempre te via saindo da sala do meu pai, da sala de reuniões ou sob algum disfarce pronto para partir para algum trabalho... Então, quando começamos a conversar e ter uma relação mais profissional, eu deixei de pensar que você era apenas um cara bonito. – Herny não entendia nada - É, eu sou bissexual, mas isso não vem ao caso. O que acontece é que eu achava você muito legal. Aí surgiu aquela missão em Portugal, que foi a primeira chance de trabalhar de fato junto com você. Depois o beijo e eu não sei o que fazer...

Aquilo foi uma coisa sincera. O trabalho o ensinou a reconhecer uma mentira à distância. Talvez aquilo fosse deixar as coisas ainda mais difíceis.

- Oh! Draco, eu não sou gay, nem bissexual. Desculpa, mas eu não sei porque te beijei. Sinceramente eu não sei. – então uma pausa. – O que vamos fazer a respeito então?

- Isso!

Então Draco agarrou Henry pela cintura e inclinou o rosto, puxou a cabeça dele para frente, forçando um beijo que logo deixou de ser forçado, pois Henry estava "colaborando" com aquilo. Os dois ficaram lá durante algum tempo em um jogo de línguas e carícias nos cabelos. A mão de Henry ficou na cintura do loiro também e o beijo se aprofundou.

Então Draco partiu para o pescoço dele e Henry apenas ergueu a cabeça para cima, permitindo o contato dos lábios dele com sua pele. Segundos depois era Henry quem estava fazendo aquilo com o pescoço do loiro que estava quieto, apenas apertando os dedos contra a cintura dele, cada vez com mais força. Henry entendeu aquilo como um "Continue!", e assim ficaram. Os dois pararam e se encararam por um tempo, os olhos de Draco estavam com aquele mesmo brilho cheio de luxúria que Henry viu quando dava sorvete numa colher para ele em sua casa. Então Draco partiu para desabotoar os botões da camisa do outro agente duplo, pedindo um contato maior dos corpos. Mas alguém ali tinha que cair na real e pensar em algo para salvar a ND-6 e esse alguém foi Henry.

- Draco, não! Esqueceu do que viemos fazer? – mas Draco apenas voltou para o pescoço dele, pressionando os lábios e abrindo-os, brincando com a língua na pele dele. Henry arqueou as costas, conseqüência de um arrepio que lhe percorreu a espinha. - Draco, pára com isso! Depois... – levou uns cinco segundos para que ele entendesse que disse "Depois..." para Draco.

- Como é? – e um brilho sacana surgiu nos olhos de Henry.

- Depois a gente continua... – disse fechando os botões da camisa. – Agora, vamos!

Draco estava pasmo. Aquilo foi um convite a algo mais? Depois Henry tinha coragem de dizer que não era nem bissexual?

- Vou cobrar, Crount.

Os dois seguiram até a sala de segurança, a que Draco estava. Henry sentou em uma cadeira enquanto Draco mostrava o que estava acontecendo na agência. O pai ainda estava sob tortura, mas resistia fortemente. Felizmente ninguém estava indo em direção ao sétimo andar. Melhor para Harry e para eles.

- O que nós vamos fazer?

- Eu não sei, Draco. Mas precisamos pensar.

- Meu pai não vai dizer pra ela que só ele pode abrir o cofre. Ele adoraria deixar essa vagabunda explodindo junto com ele se fosse necessário.

- Então, e se nós desligássemos o sistema mágico de segurança? Como ele funciona?

- São feitiços que guardam os explosivos, esses explosivos estão espalhados por pontos estratégicos da ND-6. Ficam no andar secreto mesmo. O que nós temos que fazer, é desfazer os feitiços e manipular esses explosivos para levá-los para um lugar seguro.

- Entendo.

- O mais complicado vai ser desfazer esses feitiços, são bem elaborados. Nós dois não vamos conseguir fazer isso. Pelo menos eu não conseguiria... Duvido que você tenha tanto conhecimento em segurança mágica... Talvez vamos precisar novamente da ajuda do Potter.

Então eles voltaram para o sétimo andar e procuraram por Harry, que estava na sala pertencente aos endereços dos sócios. Foi aí que Henry caiu na real.

- Harry! Meu pai é sócio majoritário da ND-6. Procura pelo nome do meu pai. Procura o endereço dele!

- Henry, eu já pensei nisso. O nome do seu pai não consta nesses arquivos.

- Como? – ele tinha tantas esperanças de ter maiores informações sobre o pai, mas o que já sabia não era suficiente.

- Henry... Isso coloca a idéia da pasta que você leu em dúvida. Talvez seja um nome falso, uma ficha falsa, talvez seu pai não tenha envolvimento com a ND-6. É mais fácil investigarmos isso por recursos da Ordem. Prometo que irei cuidar disso pessoalmente.

- Eu não entendo, Harry! Eu não entendo! Se o meu pai não consta nessa maldita lista de sócios como pode aparecer em sua ficha da ND-6 que ele é um sócio, e ainda por cima majoritário.

Draco entendeu tudo. E interrompeu.

- Henry, pensa um pouco. Seu pai é amigo íntimo do meu pai. Nossos pais participaram ativamente da construção desta agência e meu pai ficou com a direção da ND-6. Você acha mesmo que o seu pai iria sair de mãos abanando dessa sociedade? –Henry concordou com o pensamento do loiro. - Isso significa que os dois têm poder na Aliança. – ele fez uma pausa e falou em tom de pensamento. - E se o seu pai fosse sócio da mesma forma que o meu pai é perante a Aliança...

- Eu não entendi.

- Meu pai também é sócio majoritário, da mesma forma que o seu pai supostamente é. Só que ele é sócio da ND-2, em São Paulo. – Draco mudou o tom de voz, como quem joga uma verdade na cara de alguém - Olhe as circunstâncias Henry, é óbvio! É muito capaz que seu pai seja o diretor da ND-2 e por isso seja sócio majoritário da ND-6. Está entendendo?

- Você quer dizer que Lucius e meu pai trabalham como diretores de agência? Você quer dizer que o meu pai tem a mesma função do seu, só que em uma outra ND? Isso é loucura!

- Henry...

- Draco, até menos de duas horas atrás eu nem sabia se o meu pai estava vivo... E porque Lucius nunca disse nada pra mim sobre isso.

- Olha, eu não tenho acesso a informações sobre as outras agências ND. Mas Rony pode conseguir isso sem problemas.

- Você pediria isso para ele, Harry?

- Claro.

- Muito, mas muito obrigado.

- Agora nós precisamos voltar aos fatos. Os explosivos. – Draco disse. – Harry, os feitiços de proteção desses explosivos são muito difíceis. – Harry deu ombros, afinal ele também não entendia muito disso, mesmo trabalhando para a Ordem... – Talvez se a sangue-, quer dizer, talvez se a Granger viesse até aqui nos ajudar, seria ótimo.

- Rony! Está me ouvindo?

- Sim, cara! Eu ouvi tudo.

- Vá atrás da Hermione e a traga para cá. RÁPIDO! E traga a equipe antiexplosivos do Ministério da Magia.

- Onde raios eu vou encontrar ela? E tem mesmo que ser do Ministério, Harry? Você sabe como eles enrolam tudo. É mais fácil vocês morrerem aí **de velhice**...

- Rony, mova céus e terras se for preciso. Mas traga Hermione e essa maldita equipe.

- Acha mesmo que essa tal Hermione pode desfazer os feitiços? – perguntou Henry.

- Ela sozinha eu não sei. Mas com essa equipe do Ministério, nossas chances aumentam muito. – falou Harry muito apreensivo. Há um bom tempo não via a amiga.

Agora só restava esperar Rony perguntar para Harry por onde ele e a equipe do Ministério deveriam entrar para terem acesso ao local onde os três estavam. O destino de tantas vidas nas mãos de Ronald Weasley.

--------------------------

Lucius ainda estava naquela sala de tortura, Phoebe tirou sua camisa. Olhando para o peito desnudo, começou a passar as mãos pela pel**e** exposta e com a boca "acariciava" os mamilos dele.

- Senhorita Truman, essa sua cara de vagabunda não me atrai em nada. Além do mais, não me interessam esses seus carinhos frios. Mas quem sabe quando sairmos dessa eu poderia levá-la para meu quarto e lhe dar um "prêmio por tempo de serviço".

- Claro Lucius, mas antes eu adoraria brincar um pouco com você. Creio que não seja masoquista, certo? – então Phoebe começou a espalhar agulhas pelo peito do ex-chefe. – Agora, olha que interessante...

Phoebe usava um feitiço elétrico. Bruxos não conheciam a eletricidade e Lucius não sabia de onde ela tirou aquilo, mas ele gritava de dor pelo contato da eletricidade com a agulha. Phoebe estava se sentindo maravilhosamente bem vendo aquela cena...

- Então, querido! Onde fica a chave do maldito cofre?

Lucis não respondeu, apesar da dor, resistia firmemente. Phoebe estava vendo que tudo aquilo levaria mais tempo do que ela imaginava, então largou ele na sala e foi para a central de operações da ND-6 rapidamente, vez ou outra chutava os funcionários que estavam amarrados.

- James! – disse referindo-se a um de seus homens. – Eu quero uma varredura pela agência. Vão você e Norman. Encontrem Draco Malfoy...

- Desculpe perguntar, Phoebe, mas, para quê?

- Deixe de ser retardado. Draco Malfoy é filho do Lucius. Quem sabe se uma tortura naquele loiro falso possa nos ajudar a conseguir a localização da maldita chave desse cofre.

- Tudo bem! Norman... Vamos.

- Não se esqueçam de procurar pelo infeliz naqueles lugares... – ambos entenderam ao que ela se referia: aos servidores da ND-6. Ao sétimo andar subterrâneo do prédio. O mesmo lugar onde os três estavam...

--------------------------------------

Os três começaram a ouvir passos vindos de uma escadaria, a que liga a Central de Operações com o sétimo andar. Henry distinguiu que seriam duas pessoas. Harry disse:

- Rony e Mione!

- Potter, deixa de ser idiota. Você acha que eles chegariam aqui pela escadaria que nos liga com ND-6. – disse baixo.

- Harry, são os invasores! – disse Henry, preparando a varinha.

Os três rapidamente se esconderam em uma das salas. Henry segurando firmemente a maçaneta. Os sons dos passos ecoando era cada vez maior e barulho das portas sendo abertas podia ser escutado cada vez mais perto. Era uma questão de tempo para os dois homens encontrarem eles.

- Norman, é muito mais fácil se nos separarmos. Olha, você vai para lá, e eu vou para cá. – os dois se separam, um para cada direção do corredor. Três a um era mais fácil, mesmo quando o homem estava armado. Decidido, os três iriam enfrentar Norman.

Henry começou a pensar em alguma coisa, os olhos percorriam a sala, depois Draco, Harry, a porta, pensou no corredor e pronto! Tinha uma idéi...

- Presta atenção! Lembra do treinamento de ataque surpresa da ND-6? – Draco afirmou com a cabeça - Vamos mudar um pouquinho, você saí e detêm um, o outro eu cuido. Harry, você fica!

Draco e Henry saíram rumo ao encontro com os invasores, varinhas em punho. Se desse tempo conseguiriam pegar os dois, que ainda estavam próximos, evitando que o outro fugisse e os denunciassem. Henry abriu a porta, Draco saltou e gritou:

- AVADA KEDAVRA! – e Norman caiu. Henry em seguida saiu da sala, tudo muito rápido, tempo de fixar os olhos no outro e gritar.

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! - o outro foi petrificado, seus olhos estavam parados olhando para Henry, que estava em choque, totalmente sem reação. – Dra-Draco, você o matou...

- Antes matar ele do que ele te matar, concorda?

- Oh Merlin!

- Vamos levar o corpo e o outro petrificado para a sala com Potter. – e então os dois voltaram e Harry espantou-se ao ver o corpo petrificado com uma metralhadora na mão e os olhos arregalados. Provavelmente porque viu que ia morrer assim como o amigo. – Harry, esconde esse corpo. – foi a primeira vez que Draco tinha chamado Potter pelo primeiro nome.

Henry fez alguns feitiços e prendeu James contra a parede, como se seu corpo estivese misturado aos tijolos da parede, ficando impossibilitado de se mover. Eles precisavam fazer algum tipo de interrogatório, Henry tomou a iniciativa. Olhos fixos no rosto do invasor, a face mostrando um semblante de desafio, o feitiço de petrificação já havia sido desfeito e eles estavam no comando.

- Eu não tenho Verissateum aqui comigo então eu vou ser bem direto, quem é você? – falou suavemente.

- Seu desgraçado... Acha mesmo que eu vou dizer?

Primeiro soco.

- James, meu nome é James!

- Para quem você trabalha? – o mesmo tom suave.

- Vá se foder!

Segundo soco.

- Fui contratado por Phoebe Truman.

- Phoebe Truman. Apenas contratado?

- É.

Terceiro soco.

- Porque isso? – disse James, cuspindo um dente.

- Porque eu não acredito em você. James seja franco, afinal você não tem nada a ganhar aqui, só a perder... Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez... Para quem você trabalha?

O silêncio tomou a sala, Harry estava assustado, jamais vira Henry fazer aquilo, usar aquele olhar, aquele tom de voz suave e agressivo, Draco estava acostumado com aquele tipo de cena, mas nunca com Henry como interrogador. O lado direito do rosto de James estava roxo e bastante inchado apenas com três socos, tamanha força que o agente duplo estava usando. Henry preferiu usar o lado esquerdo. Quarto soco.

- Pro Il Dire.

- Il Dire... – analisou. - Nunca ouvi falar.

- Não é uma agência nova. – disse desesperado, temendo um quinto soco. - Mas ela trabalhava secretamente, agora ela está competindo no ramo onde a ND-6 domina...

- Espionagem... – murmurou uma conclusão.

- Exato.

- Quem é o líder da Il Dire? – disse firme.

- Marco Bartolli.

- Phoebe Truman está comandando você?

- Porque faz perguntas das quais já sabe as respostas, garoto?

Aquilo já era demais. Quinto soco, no meio do rosto. O nariz começou a sangrar ferozmente...

- Sim, ela está.

- Não me desafie, a não ser que goste de apanhar. – aumentou a voz, depois voltando ao tom normal - Porque vocês estão aqui, invadindo a ND-6?

- Ela está comandando nossa equipe, o objetivo da Il Dire é conseguir dois itens que foram de um tal Millo...

"Millo, era o que faltava para piorar a situação".

- Em quantos vocês estão?

- Cinco, apenas cinco.

- Você não acha um tanto ousado enviar uma equipe tão pequena para invadir uma agência tão poderosa quanto essa? ... Concorda Draco? – o loiro estava encostado na parede e com a perna direita apoiada na própria parede, braços cruzados, ele apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu juro! Eu juro! Somos apenas cinco. Eu, Norman (que vocês mataram) Phoebe e mais dois homens que estão de olho nos demais...

- E onde eles estão?

- Perto das mesas de trabalho. Na central de operações... – olhou para o loiro encostado na parede – Você é Draco Malfoy, não é?

- Sim, quer meu endereço para mandar uma coruja no Natal?

- Seu pai está sob nossa posse, seu desgraçado. Viemos aqui para buscar você para assistir a morte do filho da puta do seu pai. Malfoys, grandes porções de merdas amareladas. – aquele foi o único momento que Draco se movimentou, indo de encontro ao homem preso na parede.

Sexto soco, mais forte que todos que Henry tinha dado, Draco ficara furioso. Bem na área do meio dos olhos e nariz, James grita por alguns segundos e desmaia.

- Il Dire. Que merda é essa, Potter?

- Era uma minúscula organização terrorista. Faziam coisas pequenas: seqüestros, tráfico de poções ilegais, prostituição, roubos a bancos. Esse homem disse que a Il Dire está competindo no mesmo campo que vocês... – Harry pausou - Mas do mundo de criminalidade para o mundo de espionagem... Por Merlin, é um grande passo. É necessário muito, mas muito dinheiro. E se eles fizeram isso de uma hora para outra, o dinheiro foi aplicado todo de uma vez, por alguém muito rico...

- Você está dizendo que alguém está segurando Bartolli, Potter? Financiando tudo isso?

- Exatamente.

- Mas você concorda comigo que é uma idiotice uma organização de espionagem iniciante como essa fazer um ataque a ND-6? Harry, no campo que trabalhamos... – manifestou-se Henry – Vocês sabem, a ND-6 é extremamente poderosa.

- Nós vamos investigar também!

- Harry, está me ouvindo? – a voz fraca de Rony voltara.

- Rony! Graças à Merlin. Onde está Mione?

- Ela está aqui na Ordem ainda. Assinando aquela papelada do Ministério dizendo que a operação é extremamente sigilosa... Sabe como eles tratam quem não trabalha para eles.

- Rony, Crount vai passar todas as informações necessárias para vocês chegarem aqui.

- Er, Harry... Tenho uma notícia que não é tão boa.

- Qual?

- O Ministério da Magia não liberou uma equipe antiexplosivos. O que acontece é que eles estão furiosos porque a Ordem não avisou que a ND-6 estava sob ataque e recusam a cooperar. Oficialmente, eles alegam que não estavam com equipes praparadas, não oficialmente, segundo o que o próprio Ministro da Magia disse: "Danem-se".

- Eu não acredito! Rony, dá vontade de deixar esse prédio explodir só para provar a incompetência desse Ministério... Ahh, DROGA!

- Harry, calma! Se sua amiga conseguir desfazer os feitiços já é garantia que o prédio não explode.

- Henry, pega! - e Henry pegou no ar o colar que Harry tinha jogado. – Fala com Rony.

- Oi? – disse de forma engraçada, como se falasse com o vazio por não conhecer o amigo de Harry.

- Henry Crount? Aqui é Ronald Weasley, da central de operações da Ordem da Fênix. É imperativo que você nos diga como chegar nestes explosivos...

- Senhor Weasley não é necessário usar formalidades, a situação é crítica, além do que não é porque o senhor é um ODF que vai mandar em mim... O caminho é o seguinte... – e Henry explicou todo o método para que Rony e Hermione chegassem na ND-6.

Logo em seguida uma voz extremamente alta podia ser escutada dentro da sala em que os três estavam e por todo o resto da ND-6, corredores, salas, depósitos... Era Phoebe, que estava usando o feitiço Sonorus.

- Agente Malfoy? Espero que você esteja se divertindo matando meus homens, seu desgraçado, porque eu estou me divertindo muito torturando seu papai. Agora é o seguinte, pare de matar meus homens e faça o favor de aparecer na sala do seu pappy... Você tem dez minutos para chegar, caso contrário teremos um funcionário morto a cada minuto de atraso. Bye!

- Merlin. – Harry gemeu. – O que a gente faz?

- Draco, você nem pense em ir. Eu tenho um plano. – disse Henry.

Então Henry começou a dizer os primeiros passos que tinha bolado enquanto formulava os demais dentro de sua mente.

- É o seguinte. Ela não sabe que é você o Draco, ela não te conhece, conhece? – Draco negou. - Eu posso ir, enquanto isso vocês esperam os amigos do Harry chegarem. Draco, você informa para a moça onde ficam os explosivos e ela vai lá desativá-los.

- E depois?

- E depois que eu não sei... Pensem vocês!

Henry foi para a escadaria que ligava a ND-6 com o sétimo andar. Harry e Draco para a porta do elevador.

--------------------------------------

Phoebe estava sentada na cadeira da sala de Lucius quando Henry chegou, com as mãos na cabeça em sinal de rendição. A testa estava suada, o cabelo liso molhado na testa, estava vestindo apenas a camiseta regata branca que usava embaixo da camisa e a calça do terno. A face um pouco suja e os olhos estreitos faziam conjunto com a boca que estava em uma fina linha e sem cor.

- Mas você não é loiro! Seu cabelo é castanho claro. Você não é Draco Malfoy...

- Nada que uma tintura não resolva, querida.

- Você é o Henry Crount – lembrou-se dele. – O brilho dos olhos de Lucius. Você não tem nem um metro e oitenta de altura e já matou dois de meus homens? Eles estavam armados até os dentes e VOCÊ conseguiu detê-los?

- Eu tenho um metro e setenta em cinco e o treinamento desta agência é excelente.

- É, eu sei, eu sei... Agora abaixa a cabeça! – Phoebe prendeu as mãos do agente de modo que ele não pudesse reagir e andou com ele até a Central de Operações. – Você... – disse referindo-se a um de seus homens. – Amarre-o.

Ele foi amarrado em uma cadeira, coincidiu de ter sido amarrado ao lado de Michael, o agente que trabalhava freqüentemente com Henry.

- Você está bem?

- Estou. Olha Michael, eles são do Il Dire, uma organização de espionagem nova. Sob comando de Marco Bartolli. Foi tudo que consegui descobrir de um deles antes de---. – não queria dizer que ajudou a matar um. Henry não conseguia lidar com mortes.

- Eu entendo, não precisa dizer nada.

"Merlin ajude Draco, Harry e seus amigos!".

--------------------------------------

- Hermione! – Harry correu emocionado e abraçou a amiga por um longo tempo. Enquanto Draco bufava. Agora ele e todos os seus funcionários dependiam do antigo trio de ouro de Hogwarts para salvar a ND-6. Precisaria ser bem educado.

- Granger. Essas não são as melhores circunstâncias, mas seja bem-vinda! – estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Obrigada Malfoy!

Os quatro se reuniram em um corredor e Draco fez aparecer papel e uma pena e começou a desenhar alguma coisa.

- Este é o mapa deste andar. – primeiro ele desenhou um retângulo que representava o andar, depois marcou quatro círculos em cada canto do retângulo. – São quatro pontos, nosso objetivo é cada ponto. Granger, eu te levo em cada ponto. Weasley e Potter vão continuar colhendo informações contra a ND-6...

- Não mesmo que eu vou deixar você sozinho com a Hermione.

- Weasley, por favor cale-se!

- Rony, menos vai! – Harry falou com um pouco de pressa. – Malfoy tem razão, quanto mais informações tivermos, melhor.

Draco e HeHerHer

Hermione correram pelo primeiro corredor em busca do primeiro ponto para desativar o sistema de feitiços. Draco abriu o painel que guardava os explosivos. Era uma caixa de metal, estava presa a parede. Hermione olhava tudo com curiosidade, era uma simples caixa com um explosivo dentro, nada demais. Parecia fácil, era apenas tirá-lo de dentro da caixa e levar embora. Draco pegou a varinha e conjurou um feitiço, a caixa ficou cheia de linhas vermelhas que se cruzavam, formando um emaranhado de linhas que protegiam os explosivos.

- Nossa! – aquilo era incrível.

- Se você colocasse a mão aí sem saber que isso existia. – ele falava se referindo as linhas vermelhas - Morreríamos no primeiro ponto. Tudo explodiria...

- Sabe o que isso parece? Lasers...

- Como é?

- Lasers. Isso não vem ao caso agora! Malfoy, você trabalha pro mesmo lado que Harry e Rony?

- Isso não vem ao caso agora! O que vem ao caso é que você comece a trabalhar. Descubra o feitiço logo.

- É complicado desfazer isso sozinha, vai levar tempo.

- Ah sim, temos um agente, junto com outros, correndo risco de vida para ganhar tempo para você. Fique tranqüila! – falou em tom irônico.

--------------------------------------

Phoebe chegou novamente a Cent**r**al de Operações da ND-6, onde estava Henry, com uma garrafa de champagne dessa vez. Olhou para Henry e soltou os cabelos longos, depois pegou uma cadeira e sentou na frente dele.

- Sabe, para toda missão bem sucedida eu trago uma garrafa de champagne. Quer um pouco?

- Não... Mas eu agradeço por ter lembrado de mim neste momento de prazer.

- Você deve saber que eu já trabalhei aqui, não sabe? ... Você lembra de mim não é?

Aquilo era uma boa informação.

- Não. Eu não lembro.

- Deixe-me ser clara. Uma vez eu vi você na Cafeteria daqui, você estava conversando com alguém, tinha um cappuccino na mão e estava sorrindo. Devem ter te contato uma piada, sei lá. O que interessa é que eu cheguei perto de você, te chamei para sair. E o que você fez?

- Julgando pelo seu caráter com certeza eu recusei.

- Exatamente. Eu não tinha visto nenhuma aliança na sua mão direita ou esquerda e você disse que estava namorando. – Phoebe deu um tapa no rosto dele.

- Acredite sua vagabunda! Se eu não estivesse amarrado em uma cadeira e com dois homens apontando duas metralhadoras na minha cabeça, você não estaria viva nem para ver minha bochecha ficar vermelha. – enquanto ele falava, ela bebia o conteúdo da garrafa.

- Isso não importa! – então ela colocou o gargalo da garrafa na boca de Henry e virou a cabeça dele para cima, fazendo ele tomar a champagne. – Sabe, quando eu tomei primeiro eu cuspi aí, então pense que trocamos fluídos.

- Agora eu entendo porque nós não saímos. Você é **nojenta**!

Phoebe entrou na sala de tortura para ver como Lucius estava. Ele estava fraco e derrotado. A pele já clara estava numa tonalidade de gente morta, até Henry teria pena do chefe quando o visse daquela maneira.

- Então, como estamos? – ele não respondeu nada. – Lucius, querido. Facilite um pouco as coisas. É só me dizer onde está a chave e pronto. Nós vamos embora.

- Dentro de uma caixa, num fundo falso na primeira gaveta de minha mesa. – terminou por revelar o segredo.

- Thank you!

Henry viu Phoebe lentamente voltar e caminhar em direção a sala do chefe... Lucius deve ter revelado onde ficavam as chaves.

- Michael, lembra no Sudão quando nos amarraram num poste para morrermos lá? E você mentalmente conseguiu desfazer os nós na corda. Tente fazer isso de novo.

- Henry, do que adianta você se livrar das cordas? Esses caras estão armados até os ossos.

- Eu dou um jeito. Só faça!

Michael estava se concentrando.

--------------------------------------

Henry chegou ao cofre, Phoebe estava prestes a abrir a porta quando repara alguém correndo de encontro a ela.

- Você não cansa garoto? _Crucio! _- O feitiço o atinge, mas não faz muito efeito, Henry continuou correndo até ela.

- Você como ex-ND-6 deveria saber dos treinamentos contra essas maldições. – ele ergueu a perna ganhando velocidade e deu forte chute no rosto que recebeu fez a mulher cair no chão. Ela se levanta e os dois começam a brigar.

- Kickboxer? Adoro kickboxers! - ele tenta dar um soco nela. Um soco, dois socos, três! A infeliz conseguiu bloquear todos os seus golpes e ainda conseguiu dar dois no rosto dele.

- Entenda querido, eu conheço todos seus golpes.

Ela chuta o rosto dele e ele cai no chão, fingindo-se de desmaiado. Phoebe adentra no cofre, Henry fecha os olhos esperando o pior, que não acontece. A amiga de Harry tinha conseguido. Ela pega o tubo de papelão em que a página se encontra... A página era a falsa e não era motivo de preocupação. O problema era a poção que era a verdadeira. Henry ainda teria que correr atrás dela para pegá-la de volta. Ainda fingido de desmaiado ele vê Phoebe correr em direção ao local pelo qual ela e seus capangas entraram. Seria por lá que ela sairia e conseguiria fugir sem problemas...

Alguns segundos após ver a mulher sair correndo, levantou com dificuldade e começou a correr atrás. Aquela não era hora para sentir dor... Seguindo Phoebe viu que ela estava indo em direção as escadarias do andar que os amigos estavam. Ela ia sair pela entrada secreta da ND-6, aquela pela qual Henry entrara. Saiu do banco ainda correndo atrás dela. Como ninguém a viu no sétimo andar, nem perto do elevador secreto? Harry e Draco iam ouvir muito dele com aquela mancada enorme.

Ao abrir as portas do banco em direção ao Beco Diagonal viu uma série de agentes da Ordem da Fênix postos de frente para o banco. Conseguiu avistar Draco, que acenou, Harry e seus amigos ao lado. Todos de varinhas em punho. Ao olhar para o chão viu Phoebe caída, estava morta. Foi em direção a Harry e cumprimentou Rony e Hermione. Eram eles na foto do escritório, quando foi delatar a ND-6 (**N.A**: Lembram do final do primeiro capítulo?)

- Como você conseguiu isso?

- Matar essa vadia?

- Não. Esvaziar o Beco Diagonal. Sabe é bem grande.

- Avisamos que uns três bandos de trasgos estavam vindo para cá. – ele notou o brilho travesso nos olhos de Harry. - Henry, você tinha que ver o pessoal correndo desesperado. Conseguimos aparatar todos para o Campo de Quadribol de Hogwarts. E por incrível que pareça, couberam todos. Ahhh, conseguimos pegar a poção que estava com ela. O que você acha que devemos fazer com isso?

- Como assim? Você é o responsável por esta operação de salvar a ND-6 e o conteúdo do cofre.

- Henry...

- Tá bom, eu acho melhor vocês levarem, antes Lucius sem nada do que com algum item. Quando voltar eu digo que corri atrás dela, mas que ela tinha fugido com a poção, finjo uma cara de decepção, eu dou conta do recado... – riu.

- Tudo bem! Lucius não vai nem querer saber disso por hoje, então vocês terão tempo para pensar em alguma coisa para o salvamento da agência.

- Ok. – Henry notou que Rony se aproximava.

- Parabéns Crount!

- Obrigado. Legal te conhecer pessoalmente. – olhou para a mulher ao lado. - E você é Hermione?

- Isso.

- Prazer em conhecer!

- Igualmente.

- Henry está amanhecendo já. Melhor voltarmos para a ND-6, melhor vocês irem embora. Bom trabalho, pessoal. – Draco falou e em seguida entrou para o banco.

Henry voltou para a ND-6 junto com Draco, segurando-se no corpo do loiro por estar sem forças, depois de tantas lutas finalmente poderia sentir dores, já que tudo estava acabado. Draco simplesmente abraçou o agente e os dois começaram a andar juntos.

A agência estava quase destruída. De verdade, era aquilo que ele desejava, mas o certo seria a Ordem da Fênix e o Ministério da Magia juntos executarem o ato.

Henry e Draco eram cumprimentados por todos os funcionários da ND-6, tomados como heróis. Draco se voluntáriou para cuidar dos feridos, juntamente com Michael. Henry e Lucius se encontraram com os olhos. Por Merlin, ele estava acabado, mais parecia um cadáver de tão pálido que estava. Henry caminhou até ele e ambos apertaram as mãos.

- Você está bem Crount?

- Não. – olhou ao redor – Mas quem está?

- Tinha lhe chamado aqui porque precisava lhe recrutar para uma missão ainda hoje. Mas parece que ficará para amanhã.

Amanhã? Será que Lucius não percebeu o estado que Henry estava? Como o próprio Lucius estava. O sangue já seco no nariz de Henry estava incomodando, as dores no corpo eram gritantes. Deve ter fraturado algum osso no tronco...

- Como?

- Henry, infelizmente todos precisamos voltar as nossas atividades o mais rápido possível. A ND-6 precisa voltar e descobrir quem ordenou esse maldito ataque.

Ambos deram as mãos novamente.

- Eu nem sei que horas são.

- Deve ser umas cinco e meia da manhã.

- Você não precisa voltar hoje. Amanhã, Henry... Todos nós voltaremos amanhã.

- Tudo bem.

--------------------------------------

Era noite, ainda do mesmo dia em que a ND-6 foi atacada. Henry chegou ao local descrito por Harry, um galpão abandonado e velho. Henry ainda estava com o rosto um pouco roxo.

Encontrou o superior da Ordem próximo a uma mesa improvisada, como cumprimento Harry apenas lhe mostrou um sorriso nervoso.

- Você queria me ver?

- Sim, você está melhor?

- Estou. Sue me encheu de perguntas sobre o que tinha acontecido. Tive que lançar um Obliviate nele enquanto dava um jeito no meu rosto. Ainda está um pouco inchado, eu sei, mas ele não percebeu. – então riu um pouco, parou de rir assim que viu o nervosismo do "chefe". – Harry, o que você tem?

- A Ordem aplicou a poção de Millo no pergaminho. Isso chegou as minhas mãos há algumas horas. – sua voz se mostrava em sonoridade indefinida, porém notava-se o medo que o dominava. – Assim que vi, lhe chamei. – outra pausa. - Henry, quero que a primeira coisa que você pense seja em o que aconteceria com você mesmo caso a ND-6 tivesse conseguido a página verdadeira e a solução, o que teria acontecido com você se você não trabalhasse para a Ordem e não tivesse nos entregue tudo isso...

- Harry, você está me assustando!

- Acredite, é para se assustar mesmo!

E então Harry entregou a página para que Henry analisasse. A mão de Harry tremia, ao olhar para o conteúdo revelado piscou incontáveis vezes para entender se aquilo que estava vendo era verdade ou uma ilusão.

Olhou novamente para Harry, que não tinha expressão alguma na face, pele pálida olhos abertos. Ao lado de alguns parágrafos rabiscados no manuscrito que Henry não parou se quer para ler. Tinha um desenho na página, um desenho com mais de quinhentos anos e que sem explicação retratava perfeitamente o rosto de Henry.

- Você está brincando comigo, não está? Harry me diz que isso é uma piada!

Homens do Ministério da Magia aparataram para o lugar e imobilizaram Henry.

Mas que merda está acontecendo aqui. Por que estão me algemando? – e uma mulher se une ao grupo.

- Henry Crount, segundo a lei descrita na Constituição do Ministério da Magia de número 35A, o senhor está preso e será levado sob custódia do governo. Alegamos que a Profecia declara-o como risco a humanidade.

- Só Merlin sabe o quanto eu queria que isso não acontecesse Henry. Juro para você!

- Profecia? Harry que profecia?

- O desenho na página. –explicava Henry - Contém um texto, supostamente se referindo ao desenho. Uma Profecia escrita por Millo sobre você.

- E o que esse maldito texto diz?

- "Este homem aqui retratado possuirá faces ocultas, como se mudasse seus traços todos os dias. Grandes sinais existem de que será ele quem terminará minhas obras. Dedicar-se-á elas com fúria. Se não for impedido por um enorme custo, trará junto consigo uma era de trevas a todos os habitantes deste mundo. Terá tido seus feitos, talvez sem ao menos enxergar a beleza de meu céu do Kilimanjaro". Isso é o que a profecia de Millo diz sobre você.

Tentando entender alguma coisa, Henry Crount foi algemado e levado para o Ministério da Magia.

**N.A: **Ois pra todo mundo.O capítulo três original tinha doze páginas (em Comics Sans – tamanho dez), mas não estava do meu agrado, comecei a reescrevê-lo e aqui estamos nós (quase vinte e cinco páginas) Acho que estou pegando jeito.

Demorei um pouco pra postar mesmo, aconteceram algumas coisas, fiquei sem computador, doente, meu irmão passou por uma cirurgia, enfim... Pretendo equilibrar as coisas.

Os próximos capítulos são conseqüência deste, até porque foram levantados mistérios e eles precisam de respostas, não é? O próximo capítulo é especial e se chamará **Q**&**A **(Questions and Answers) – escrevi ele para tirar todas as dúvidas sobre essa história.

Eu achei que seria legal dividir a história por temporadas. Esta é a primeira e eu não sei quantos capítulos vão ter, mas não serão muitos para essa temporada. Na minha cabeça eu planejei três temporadas completas e acho que é o bastante. A não ser que o pessoal esteja gostando muito e tudo mais, mas aí já é uma outra coisa.

Bái

-----------------------------------------

**N/B:** Bem o que dizer sobre este cap? Vamos lá, eu adorei ele e não canso de dizer que cada vez mais você está me surpreendendo e me viciando nesta fic e olha que eu não sou assim tão fã de muita ação, mistério me encanta, mas ação tem que ser contagiante para eu continuar lendo e a sua está sendo. A invasão foi perfeita e o "resgate", sobre a família de Henry tudo fazendo aos poucos as peças se encaixarem, Phoebe, e no final Henry preso, ai ai, curiosidade a mil... Ah nem vou falar sobre o amasso Henry e Draco pq to muito carente.

E como eu costumo dizer: Pessoal não custa nada comentar sobre como o Marcos esta melhorando cada vez mais, sobre o que vocês acharam e esperam do próximo cap, criticas e tudo são sempre bem vindos, então bora mandar reviews pq ele merece... E Marcos meu more parabéns e continue assim que pelo menos eu estou amando Kissu to jaamatashita.

- - - - -

**SpyPotter.**


	4. Q&A

**SpyPotter**

**AVISOS:**

**Disclaimer**: Primeiro de tudo... Todos nós sabemos a quem Harry Potter pertence não? Para os de outro planeta, eu repito: J.K Rowling. Todos esses personagens pertencem a ela. Henry Crount e Sue Brank, a mim. Entendidos?

**Sumário**: Henry Crount foi recrutado para trabalhar em uma divisão secreta da Ordem da Fênix chamada ND-6. Depois que seus sonhos começam a se tornar realidade ele descobre que a ND-6 não era bem o que ele imaginava.

**Um outro aviso: **Esta é uma fanfiction slash (relacionamentos de meninos), futuramente um femmeslash (menina com menina), se você não gosta, saia logo. Se nunca viu e tem curiosidade, continue...

É totalmente Drarry, mesmo no começo não parecendo...

--------------------------

**Descrição do Capítulo**

Henry é levado para o interrogatório no Ministério da Magia, Harry e Draco se unem novamente e precisam tirá-lo de lá o mais rápido possível para evitar que a ND-6 suspeite de sua ligação com a Ordem. Ao tentar ganhar liberdade da custódia, Henry faz uma descoberta que irá dar um novo rumo a sua história.

**- SpyPotter -**

**- Capítulo 4 -  
- Q&A : **Questions and Answers** –**

Henry estava sentado em uma cadeira de madeira, muito desconfortável por sinal, algemado por feitiços poderosos. Fazia horas desde que fora preso pelo maldito Ministério da Magia. Ainda hoje teria uma reunião com Lucius Malfoy, mais uma missão para arriscar a vida como agente duplo. E lá estava ele, perdendo tempo encarando aquela sala sem janelas, salva da escuridão total graças a três luminárias dispostas na frente de três cadeiras na longa mesa diante de Henry.

"_Este homem aqui retratado possuirá faces ocultas_" / "_terminará minhas obras_" / "_trará junto consigo uma era de trevas a todos os habitantes deste mundo"._

Merlin, aquilo era impossível! Ele trazer as trevas ao mundo? Ele queria o contrário: salvar o mundo! Livrá-lo de gente como Lucius Malfoy, como ele poderia querer fazer aquilo?

Ele estava cansado, sujo, com a cabeça doendo... as dores do corpo pela batalha com Phoebe ainda incomodavam, mas estava lá... Largado dentro de uma sala de interrogatório, sendo tratado como terrorista, algemado. Que situação!

Poucos minutos depois um funcionário do Ministério entrou com um copo térmico grande. O cheiro era bom e aquilo abriu o apetite de Henry.

- Milkshake... – disse olhando Henry.

- Deixa eu adivinhar... Baunilha com Verissateum – ironizou.

- Só baunilha... Pode ver que está lacrado. Deixe-me abrir para você. – E mostrou calmamente que apenas iria abrir o copo, sem despejar nada dentro.

- Poderia me fazer um favor... Diga para os idiotas que irão me interrogar que eu cooperei, que não apresentei resistência e que essas malditas algemas estão me machucando?

- Eu vou conversar com eles.

- Obrigado.

Novamente sozinho dentro daquela sala.

--------------------------------------

Dentro do prédio da Ordem da Fênix, Harry Potter andava de um lado para o outro em sua sala, esperando pelo horário de uma reunião com Ronald Weasley, quando o relógio marcou o horário certo, ele saiu andando apressadamente até a sala de reuniões da Ordem. Sentou-se tranqüilamente e ficou esperando.

- A Ordem da Fênix acaba de publicar os relatórios de hoje. – disse Rony, enquanto fechava a porta pela qual entrara - Eles não me disseram nada demais, só que estão com um funcionário nosso: o Henry. Harry, você sabe que eles vão complicar tudo agora...

- Mas você é da Inteligência, Rony, e só sabe disso? Tem que saber alguma coisa a mais... – questionou o amigo com raiva.

- É, mas você sabe como é... eu não tenho acesso àquela... àquela... _panelinha_. – disse zangado.

- Rony, desculpa. Henry é de minha responsabilidade, você sabe o peso que isso me traz.

Silêncio.

- Rony, eu vou te fazer uma pergunta. Preciso que você seja honesto.

- Como sempre fui... Pode perguntar.

- Você... Você realmente acredita nisso? Acha que essa profecia é válida?

- Harry, depois de tudo o que vimos... – obviamente estava falando a respeito da profecia feita pela professora Trelawney há tantos anos atrás. – Acho que tudo ligado ao futuro é válido. Mas não seria por isso que perderia a cabeça, certo? Harry, se acalma vai. Tudo ficará bem!

- "Era de trevas..." Rony, acorda... Henry está ligado aos Ex-Comensais da Morte... Henry trabalha para um. E se Henry trouxesse essa tal era de trevas indiretamente?

- Não entendi aonde você quer chegar!

- Rony, o Henry trabalha para um ex-comensal da morte. Lucius é membro permanente da Aliança (um grupo de ex-comensais). Qual é o objetivo deles?

- Realizar os feitos que Você-Sabe-Quem não realizou... Livrar o mundo dos trouxas, entre coisas mais sinistras... – disse sem querer mencionar mais.

- Talvez esses doze homens ainda tenham um plano maior. Quer dizer, as ND's não iam funcionar tantos anos apenas para livrar o mundo de não-bruxos. Com certeza deve ter um plano mais poderoso e **perigoso**. Talvez Henry tivesse que fazer o trabalho de trazer as trevas, mesmo que indiretamente. Sendo enganado como sempre foi... Está entendendo?

- Merlin, você está enlouquecendo!

- Não! Só pode ser isso! Ele não é um perigo a humanidade diretamente. Merlin, eu o conheço!

- Harry... – agora Rony forçava o amigo a sentar novamente. – Você já pensou em uma hipótese?

- Qual?

- A hipótese de que Henry esteja mentindo? De que tudo isso seja uma farsa? Olha, quando você me disse que seria o contato de um delator da ND-6, confesso que não deixei de pensar nisso: Talvez a ND-6 esteja fazendo todo esse jogo para nos desviar de outros assuntos. De que talvez Henry seja um **agente triplo**!

Harry riu alto e com nervosismo.

- Não seja estúpido! Nós entramos na ND-6 e vimos como aquilo funciona. Henry é só uma peça desse jogo... Foi usado todo esse tempo pelos interesses de Lucius, achando que era um patriota. Rony, como você pode acreditar nesse tipo de idiotice?

- Não sei.

- _Ron_. Agora que o Ministério está envolvido... O que vai acontecer?

- Vão interrogá-lo. Depois vão decidir o que fazer com ele... Pelo acordo que fizemos, não será usada tortura no processo. Fica calmo!

--------------------------------------

Os três interrogadores do Ministério entraram na sala apressados, com pastas nas mãos nas cores preta e azul, tinteiros e algumas penas. Henry tomou postura ao sentar, deixando a coluna ereta e os olhos fixos nos três.

- Sr. Crount, sou o senhor Kendall, Oficial Especial de Execução de Casos Suspeitos da Inteligência e Espionagem do Ministério da Magia. – Henry segurou o riso ao ouvir nome de cargo tão grande – Esses são a senhora Baken e o senhor Dunn.

A senhora Baken era uma mulher alta e cheia de si, usava uma roupa púrpura, cor nada formal. Extravagância deveria ser seu lema. Seus brincos de argolas praticamente chegavam aos ombros e a maquiagem pesada com certeza derreteria junto com a sua pele num dia ensolarado.

O senhor Dunn parecia ser o mais simpático dos três. Os olhos estavam finos através dos óculos quadrado que usava, o bigode escuro e até que discreto, uma grande barriga que contava os minutos para escapar da camisa e estourar o cinto de couro que com dificuldade segurava suas calças maiores que o necessário, para caso do homem engordar mais.

Os três sentaram-se nas cadeiras estofadas, colocaram as pastas sobre a mesa e começaram a ler documentos por alguns minutos. Kendall pigarreou, limpando a garganta e começou a falar:

- Crount, o senhor está aqui sob a acusação 35A, cuja descrição diz: "Todo e qualquer homem apontado por qualquer profecia que o acuse de ser um risco à humanidade deve ser preso e interrogado segundo as leis da Corte Suprema de Bruxos, ver página 985". Bem, o que a Corte Suprema de Bruxos diz não interessa... Sabemos o que vem agora...

- Espere aí, está dizendo que existe uma lei especialmente feita para gente apontada por profecias que o acuse de ser um risco a humanidade? Quantos casos iguais a esse tiveram? – perguntou incrédulo. Como o poder judiciário dos bruxos era... _trouxa_. Trouxa no sentido de estúpido mesmo...

- Casos iguais ao seu, apenas mais um... O de _Você-Sabe-Quem_...

- Ah, ótimo saber que estou na mesma lista que ele. Obrigado! – falou com grande ironia na voz. Talvez por isso estivesse sendo tratado daquela maneira... Ele estava sendo comparado a um possível _Lord Voldmort_... Um absurdo!

Baken colocava os óculos para encarar Henry nos olhos.

- Nós apreciaríamos, senhor Crount, se você respondesse todas as perguntas. Não usaremos nenhum tipo de poção ou método para retirarmos a verdade, conforme acordo entre o Ministério da Magia e a Ordem da Fênix. Mas, sabe que usaremos os métodos necessários caso o senhor não coopere.

- Eu não tenho nada para esconder.

Kendall retomou a chefia do interrogatório.

- Por favor, seu nome e ocupação.

- Henry Prescott Crount. Sou um oficial de campo e inteligência do governo mágico britânico.

- Qual agência?

- Ordem da Fênix.

- Como você entrou para a Ordem da Fênix?

- Creio que o senhor tenha essa informação dentro dessa pasta.

- Gostaria de ouvir com suas palavras.

- Decidi trabalhar para a Ordem devido ao meu envolvimento com a ND-6.

- E como você se envolveu com a ND-6?

- Quando eu era menor de idade, era estudante.

**Flashback**: _Um_ _Henry adolescente estava sentado em um banco nos jardins de um orfanato próximo a Hogsmeade, isolado dos outros adolescentes internos. Um homem de terno escuro se aproxima dele e lhe entrega um cartão, Henry não entendia nada._

- Um dia, um homem veio até mim. Ele disse que o Ministério da Magia tinha interesse em me entrevistar para um emprego.

- E você aceitou?

- Não. Não na primeira vez.

_Na biblioteca do orfanato, ele sentou em uma mesa afastada, próxima da janela. Tirou o cartão de um dos bolsos de sua mochila e ficou analisando. Foi até o corujal e enviou uma carta para o endereço descrito._

- Sinceramente, uma das últimas coisas que eu queria para minha vida era trabalhar para o governo. Eu adoraria ser um professor. Seria uma realização na minha vida... Mas sem dinheiro, recém saído de um orfanato, seria difícil conseguir emprego para pagar um curso e vir a me tornar um professor. Depois de pensar um pouco, eu topei. Perguntava-me se eu poderia dar certo nisso...

- E você acreditou que poderia?

- Um pouco. Nunca achei que pudesse me realizar sendo um espião. O fato que me moveu a entrar nisso foi a falta de grana, eu estava começando a vida... era um adolescente que tinha acabado de sair do orfanato, sem nada na vida... pais, parentes, casa, nada. Trabalhar para o governo me daria uma estabilidade, pelo menos por um tempo. Então eu os contatei.

Dunn moveu-se na cadeira interessado no relato dele, abriu sua pasta e perguntou:

- ND-6?

- Não usaram este nome. Estes homens me induziram a crer que eram do Ministério. Foram muito convincentes, senhor Dunn. Eles _são _convincentes.

- Então você aceitou entrar para uma organização que acreditava ser parte do Ministério da Magia.

- Sim. Me fizeram assinar uns quinhentos papéis, dizendo que aceitava todas as regras e códigos de conduta, e me ofereceram o emprego.

- Fazendo o que você faz atualmente?

- Não. No começo eles me colocaram para trabalhar como assistente da contabilidade de uma filial da Ordem da Fênix. Dentro de um banco no Beco Diagonal, o Gringotes.

_Henry andava apressado pelos corredores do banco, com pilhas de papéis nas mãos. Entrando na sala do chefe da contabilidade da ND-6, depositou os papéis na mesa e sentou, ajudando o chefe nos cálculos._

- Pensava que o banco fosse filiado à Ordem da Fênix, que por sua vez era filiado ao Ministério da Magia.

_Ao sair da sala do chefe, um homem o parou no corredor e o chamou para conversar em uma sala particular do andar._

- Foi então que eles me disseram que eu estava pronto para a transição.

- Transição? – questionou Kendall.

- Oito meses de treinamento, testes, aprendizado de idiomas. Eu aprenderia tudo para me transformar em um espião em apenas oito meses... Antes disso, eu nunca tinha dado um soco na minha vida, nunca tinha recitado uma azaração contra alguém, não sabia falar uma palavra em outro idioma. Foi durante a transição que eu ouvi pela primeira vez o termo ND-6.

- E ainda assim, você acreditava trabalhar para a Ordem da Fênix?

- Sim, senhor Kendall. Ainda assim eu acreditava nessa palhaçada. Ainda assim acreditava que trabalhava em uma divisão negra da Ordem... – disse seco.

- Como?

- O senhor pergunta o que vem a ser uma divisão negra? – Kendall confirmou com a cabeça. Como ele não sabia o que era uma divisão negra? De que mundo ele veio? – Divisão negra de operações, nesse caso, seria uma agência de alto escalão da Ordem da Fênix (pelo menos era o que eles diziam). Uma agência que realiza operações tão sigilosas que nem o Ministério da Magia e nem a própria Ordem da Fênix têm conhecimento. Simplificando, uma agência que "não existe"...

- E você nunca questionou essa... - Kendall procurava a melhor palavra para definir aquilo – "lógica"?

- Senhor Kendall, foi como eu disse anteriormente, eles são muito convincentes. Eu não era nenhum gênio com dezessete, dezoito anos para questionar esse sistema de "lógica"...

- Aqui diz que seu Q.I é de 115... Mas me diga senhor Crount, como terminou esse processo de transição?

_Henry estava andando pelo Gringotes acompanhado por um outro homem, funcionário da ND-6. Juntos eles desceram alguns lances de escadas do banco até o térreo, atravessaram o grande corredor e viraram em um outro, totalmente sem movimento. O homem chamou pelo elevador privativo. _

_O elevador abriu, Henry então pode ver como ele era... as paredes eram amadeiradas, divididas em grandes quadrados de cor marrom mais escura. Os botões eram de metal e indicavam que existiam apenas os andares superiores ao térreo, embaixo do painel tinha um espaço para colocar uma chave. O homem colocou a chave no lugar certo e o elevador começou a desceu. Henry observa a tudo com nervosismo._

- Eles disseram que iriam me levar para a Central de Operações. O que eu não sabia era que para chegar lá, era necessário apenas fazer uma pequena viagem de elevador. A central fica no sexto andar subterrâneo do prédio do Banco Gringotes.

_As portas se abrem novamente e Henry pode ver à sua frente a grande sala toda branca. Caminha para ela juntamente com o homem. Os flashes vermelhos são disparados. Henry, que não esperava por aquilo, ficou com a visão ofuscada. Uma outra porta secreta se abre e eles entram finalmente na ND-6._

- Eu andava no meio daqueles outros homens e mulheres me sentindo tão... patriota. – ele abaixou a cabeça, refletindo.

_Ele e o homem caminharam pela ND-6, Henry seria levado até a sala do seu novo chefe, o diretor da ND-6. No meio do caminho ele esbarrou em Michael, que sorriu cordialmente. Henry retribuiu o sorriso, estava feliz, pois de agora em diante iria de fato trabalhar pelo bem do país. Eles continuaram andando até um curto corredor._

- Foi então que eu conheci Lucius Malfoy.

_Lucius sorriu para Henry e o cumprimentou francamente, com grande felicidade em conhecer o jovem._

_- Então, você é Henry Prescott Crount._

_- Sim senhor._

_- É uma enorme satisfação recebê-lo em minha agência. Eu sou Lucius Malfoy. Seja bem vindo à ND-6._

Henry interrompeu o discurso:

- E o que acontece se eu precisar ir ao banheiro?

- Daremos um jeito.

--------------------------------------

Draco aparatou na casa de Harry. Bateu duas vezes na porta e Harry abriu-a rapidamente. Draco entrou e Harry fechou a porta, trancando-a com um feitiço.

- Alguma coisa, Potter?

- Meus contatos dentro do Ministério não têm acesso ao caso de Henry. É classificado por E.S...

- E.S, Potter? Vem a ser o que?

- Extremo Sigilo... Ninguém além de três pessoas de alto escalão dentro do Ministério tem acesso a Henry no momento! Lucius está dando falta de Henry?

- Ainda não. Henry está sob custódia do Ministério, portanto meu pai não vai descobrir sobre o interrogatório.

- Perfeito. Precisamos descobrir onde é esse lugar que ele está...

- É, mas meu pai quer recrutá-lo ainda **hoje**.

- Bom, talvez o Departamento de Investigações não vá colocar muita fé nessa profecia. Assim como muitos outros departamentos do Ministério. Você sabe...

- Acorda Potter! Henry foi acusado pela 35A... A mesma da qual o Lord das Trevas foi acusado! Você imagina o tipo de investigação que deve estar acontecendo? Nada foi declarado formalmente, mas informalmente o governo está louco! Para eles, Henry apresenta os mesmo riscos que o Lorde causou. Harry, isso é um caos!

Draco continuou...

- Considerando a situação... Sob a 35ª ele pode pegar sentença em Azkaban pra sempre.

- Eu acho que tenho um plano. Mas isso vai nos causar problemas...

--------------------------------------

- Descreva seu trabalho na ND-6... No começo de tudo...

- No começo eu fazia a parte burocrática dentro da ND-6 na Central de Operações, com uma equipe de cinco pessoas. Fazia cálculos de dinheiro usado, o dinheiro que entrava, o que ia para equipamentos. Enfim, fazia as compras e vendas. Geralmente eu viajava para fazer as próprias compras da ND-6: poções, armas mágicas, etc...

E continuou...

- Depois eu fui deslocado para um outro setor da ND-6: o de operações. Lucius achava que com os resultados dos meus testes físicos e mentais do período de transição era um absurdo eu trabalhar naquilo. Então ele perguntou se eu queria trabalhar com campo... Eu aceitei... Comecei a fazer pequenas missões, resgates, investigações, vigilâncias. Coisas simples que me dariam experiência na agência.

- E mesmo fazendo trabalho envolvendo dinheiro, armas, funcionamento geral da ND-6, você ainda acreditava trabalhar para um braço secreto da Ordem da Fênix?

- Senhor Kendall, com a exceção de doze altos membros da Aliança, todos os outros funcionários acreditam que trabalham para a Ordem da Fênix.

- Aqui diz que você ainda é estudante. Faz o curso superior preparatório para lecionar. A ND-6 sabe disso?

- Claro que sabe! Mas Lucius não gosta que seus agentes conciliem trabalho com estudos, mas eu deixo claro minha posição lá.

- Que vem a ser...?

- A posição de não parar a minha vida apenas por conta da espionagem. Eu não vou desistir do sonho de conseguir meu diploma. Se algum dia eu vou exercer profissão de professor, eu já não sei. Mas é o que eu quero.

- Quem é Lara Brank?

- Lara era minha noiva. – disse sem forças.

A senhora Baken então compreendeu a dor de Henry e tomou o controle do interrogatório. Começou a falar com tom suave, respeitando o que Henry sentia.

- Henry, pode me dizer o que aconteceu com ela, por favor?

Henry estava de joelhos no chão da faculdade, de frente para Lara que não estava entendendo nada. Ele começa a cantar, fazendo uma cena engraçada. Todos os demais alunos do curso olhavam para os dois.

- Nós... nós estávamos juntos há dois anos, e então eu a pedi em casamento.

_- Lara Brank, quer se casar comigo?_

_- Sim!_

- Eu achava que Lara tinha que saber da verdade afinal nós iríamos nos casar. Como eu iria esconder aquilo pelo resto da nossa vida juntos? Seria impossível! Enquanto eu estava em uma missão no Japão ela foi... assassinada.

_Ele entrou no banheiro da casa de Lara, sangue no azulejo foi a primeira coisa que viu, encontrou Lara deitada na banheira de olhos fechados. Ele grita desesperadamente..._

- Então Henry, você está dizendo que a ND-6 matou sua noiva?

- Sim. Eles a mataram.

Agora Kendall quem falava novamente.

- E o que isso aparentou para você? – falou secamente.

- Eu não entendi a sua pergunta...

- Nós estamos aqui tentando determinar o quão inteligente você é para acreditar que ainda trabalhava para uma divisão secreta da Ordem da Fênix, _mesmo_ quando eles matam civis inocentes...

Para Henry aquilo era demais. Acusá-lo de ter envolvimento com a morte de sua noiva era ridículo.

- Você está sugerindo que eu sempre soube o que a ND-6 realmente era por todos esses anos? Isso é insano! Além de ridículo! Você está insinuando que Lara Brank morreu para que eu entrasse na Ordem da Fênix à mando da ND-6! Claro que eu nunca faria isso!

- Então você se arrepende de ter descoberto a verdade? Preferiria ter continuado a trabalhar como um terrorista qualquer...

- Escuta o que vou falar, seu desgraçado...

- MODERE SEU TOM AO FALAR COMIGO! EU SOU UMA AUTORIDADE DENTRO DO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA!

- Pouco me importa o tom que eu falo com você. Eu estou aqui nessa cadeira algemado, enquanto deveria estar numa sala em uma reunião com Lucius Malfoy, que já deve ter suspeitado do meu "desaparecimento". Possivelmente ele me recrutará para uma missão. Ainda terei que fazer um relatório para pedir a minha contra-missão para tentar salvar o mundo mais uma vez, e você fica aqui perdendo meu tempo fazendo acusações de que eu sou um terrorista? Poupe-me!

- MODERE O SEU **LINGUAJAR** AO FALAR COMIGO!

- Vocês dois, chega! – interrompeu Dunn, o bigode subindo e descendo conforme os lábios se moviam para soltar a voz tão alta pela qual repreendeu os dois. – Parecem dois trasgos disputando uma fêmea. – Crount, entendemos que você não é um terrorista, muito menos tem a pretensão de ser um. Entendemos que se você quisesse continuar causando o mal para esse mundo não teria feito contato com a verdadeira Ordem da Fênix. Mas mesmo assim... Porque você retornou para a ND-6? Poderia ter contado o Ministério da Magia e ter entrado no "_Programa de Proteção aos Bruxos Envolvidos com Casos de Espionagem_ _e Inteligência que Precisam Desesperadamente de Ajuda_".

- Senhor Dunn, isso seria idiotice. Me perdoe ofender um do seus departamentos. Eu conheço a ND-6... Mesmo quando eu não sabia da verdade tinha certeza que não poderia abandonar o cargo assim, _sumir_. Eles têm recursos, não adiantaria! Sem falar que eles me perseguiram como sempre fazem com demais traidores. Dunn, eu fui colocado lá dentro como traidor por ter me ausentado por três meses da ND-6. Homens tentaram me matar...

_Henry percebeu que estava sendo seguido na caminhada até um ponto público de Flú... Aquele homem fez um movimento estranho com as mãos ao pegar algo no bolso... Henry não pensou duas vezes em se jogar no chão quando viu o cara tirando uma varinha e apontando para ele._

_- Avada Kedavra!_

_Levantou-se rapidamente e saiu correndo para se esconder entre os carros do estacionamento abandonado. Tinha que pensar em alguma coisa, logo o agressor estaria lá. Foi se escondendo entre os carros, como numa brincadeira de esconde-esconde, enquanto pensava em um plano._

_Com um chute direto na mão do oponente, Henry o desarma. O homem vira e dá um chute na barriga de Henry, fazendo-o tossir. Quando encontra uma brecha nos golpes, acerta a cabeça do homem com um chute de trezentos e sessenta graus. O homem cai de costas para a porta de um carro e fica fora de si._

_Quando se "recupera" e ergue cabeça e tronco, Henry com o pé empurra o rosto dele contra o vidro do carro, quebrando-o._

- Então eu encontrei com Draco Malfoy, filho do meu chefe.

_Espantou-se ao ver um homem de aparentemente 23 anos, de cabelos loiros e finos que lhe caíam na altura da testa, olhos azuis gelados, pele pálida e uma cara assustada._

_- Draco?_

- Draco também é um agente duplo, não? – perguntou Dunn.

- Correto.

- Grande coragem dele em ser agente duplo dentro da agência do próprio pai.

_- Então me diga com quem eu estou lidando..._

_- Cinco. Seis anos atrás, quanto a Guerra finalmente acabou. – Henry entendeu que Draco estava falando sobre Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. – Doze comensais da morte criaram agências secretas pelo mundo, essas agências juntas são chamadas de-..._

_- "A Aliança"._

_- O que você sabe sobre eles?_

_- São mercenários, vendem e compram qualquer coisa que possa ser usada para princípios terroristas no mundo mágico, muitos ainda acreditam que podem fazer o que Você-Sabe-Quem não fez, livrar o mundo de não-bruxos. Entre outras coisas... Eles são perigosos._

_- Você está olhando pro filho de um desses..._

- Foi nesse momento que eu entendi tudo... Eu trabalhava para o inimigo que pensava combater, enganado por anos por Lucius. Descobri que a ND-6 não era umas divisões negras da Ordem, muito menos um braço secreto.

--------------------------------------

- Cancele meu almoço com os contatos da Turquia. – dizia Harry para sua secretária que confirmava com a cabeça a cada frase que ele dizia. – E por favor, feche essa porta, eu não estou para ninguém hoje!

Draco estava na sala de Harry, estudando papéis, fotos, alguns documentos, de vez em quando fazia anotações e olhava para a janela, pensativo. Depois olhava para Potter.

- Potter, descobriu onde Henry está em custódia?

- No próprio Ministério. Inacessível.

- Eu tenho alguns contatos meus para a segunda parte do plano. Posso conseguir o material fácil pra fazermos isso... Mas, vamos precisar de mais uma pessoa!

- Eu já sei quem! – depois saiu gritando o nome da secretária.

--------------------------------------

- Qual o lema da ND-6?

- "A recuperação e o estudo de inteligência (bruxa ou trouxa), desde que venha para manter a sobrevivência e estabilidade da unidade mágica populacional como civilização".

- O que significa ND?

- "Noyau Disparu", o núcleo que não existe. Literalmente ficaria _núcleo morto_. Alan James Christopher, um dos membros fundadores da Aliança o criou, um ex-Comensal da Morte.

- Me explique o que é Aliança...

- A aliança é uma sociedade de diretores. Formada por doze grandes sócios, que formam a própria Aliança dos Doze. Existem outros sócios não oficiais. Esses doze homens começaram a trabalharam juntos, investiram cada centavo que lhes tinha restado para fundarem uma sociedade, que cresceu e ficou tão poderosa que se tornaram doze agências espalhadas pelo mundo. Da ND-1, até a ND-12. Apesar de evoluídos, continuam fazendo os mesmos tipos de trabalho de antes, alguns aperfeiçoados e outros acrescentados.

- Que são...?

- Obtenção de armas mágicas, armas trouxas, poções ilegais, poções médicas, vírus, segredos de governo, dinheiro, segredos políticos, formas de destruição e por aí vai, qualquer coisa que possa ser usada para fins terroristas.

- Os outros sócios de menor importância citados são...?

- Governos baixos, corporações ilegais, grupos especializados, poderosas famílias... Fazem pesados investimentos nas operações e em outros setores da Aliança. É um grupo muito organizado, a Aliança é enorme...

_Henry estava dentro de uma sala da Ordem da Fênix. Harry olhava para ele, mas Henry olhava para uma parede enorme, nela estava desenhado um organograma gigantesco que representava o poder da ND-6._

_Naquele mapa estavam todos os compradores, sócios, contatos, fontes de dinheiro, tudo relacionado à ND-6... Cada pequeno espaço escrito representava algo de importante para a ND-6, cada pedaço era o que a mantinha viva, e ainda assim a parede estava cheia de pontinhos... _

_- Henry, apesar das brigas que tivemos precisamos aprender a nos relacionar como profissionais que somos. O lance de acabar com a ND-6 não é tão fácil como você pensava. Esse mapa sempre cresce. Essa história não é sobre cortar um membro do monstro, é matar o monstro. Ainda existem outros doze mapas iguais a esses._

- Prossiga...

- Depois de perceber que a ND-6 iria me executar por pensar que era um traidor, precisei pensar em alguma coisa para recuperar a confiança do Lucius. No dia da morte de Lara eu tinha sido recrutado para uma missão: resgatar uma poção antiga de um tal de Millo Karvont, o cara que escreveu essa profecia. O que acontece é que eu não consegui recuperar a poção...

- Lucius queria muito essa poção. – continuou. – Então para provar minha lealdade, eu precisei voltar até o Japão e invadir um prédio de alta segurança trouxa para tentar roubar a poção e trazê-la em segurança. O problema é que nesse meio tempo eu fui descoberto e torturado por horas.

_Notou que estava quase sem ar nos pulmões, alguma mão forçava sua cabeça para que não saísse de dentro de um tanque d'água gelada. A mesma mão puxava seus cabelos para cima com enorme força, fazendo com que emergisse o rosto. Assim foi jogado ao chão e depois colocado em uma cadeira, sendo algemado com braços para trás._

_- Eu tenho péssimas notícias para você. – dizia Henry com fúria nos olhos - Sou seu pior inimigo. Eu não tenho nada a perder. _

_- Isso não é bem verdade, meu amigo... Notei que você tem todos os seus dentes bem feitos e bem cuidados!_

_Pegou um aparelho, e com os guardas segurando os braços e pernas de Henry, o homem ameaça arrancar os dentes dele. Antes mesmo de começar, Henry começa a gritar com a boca aberta a força._

_-Sim?_

_- Eu só tenho uma coisa a lhe dizer... Comece com os de trás, por favor._

- Eu perdi dois dentes nessa "aventura"... – disse zangado passando a língua nas próteses que tinham sido colocados no fundo da arcada dentária. – O importante é que eu consegui a poção de volta. E a confiança de Lucius também...

_Todos se assustaram ao ver a situação que ele se encontrava. A boca sem os dois dentes do fundo deixou seu maxilar inchado, o rosto cheio de hematomas e ferimentos. Andava torto devido as fortes dores musculares que percorriam todo seu corpo, a pele pálida devido a tantas horas de tortura._

_- Eu estou de volta..._

_- Ok, Henry!_

- Depois disso eu fui até o prédio da Ordem da Fênix. Lá sim eu estava entre pessoas que faziam o que eu pensava fazer por todos estes anos... Foi lá que eu conheci meu contato, o senhor Potter. E então descobri que Draco Malfoy também era um agente duplo.

- E então você começou a realizar trabalhos como agente duplo, com a ajuda do filho do dono da própria ND-6. Você está de brincadeira Crount! Porque não diz logo a verdade: Que você não é leal a este país e que nunca foi? Além do... – Kendall alfinetou, mas foi interrompido por Henry, que estava furioso.

- Agora você vai me ouvir, seu imbecil. Eu já fui paciente demais com suas "afirmações" sobre eu ter sido um idiota em acreditar nas mentiras da ND-6. Mas eu não vou aceitar-

- Senhor Crount- – interrompeu Kendall mais uma vez, sendo interrompido em seguida por Henry...

- que você ouse colocar em dúvida a minha lealdade a este país. Isso é inaceitável! Ou você pensa que eu trabalho duas vezes mais porque eu gosto? Está escrito **idiota** na minha testa?

Naquele momento todos os presentes estavam encolhidos em suas cadeiras, tamanho "medo". Henry podia saber ser cordial, amigo, sincero e companheiro, mas também sabia se impor quando era necessário, e aquele era o momento necessário. Dunn pensava: "Grande garoto esse tal Crount" e Kendall ficou sem resposta.

- Mas eu só queria fazer uma pergunta... – novamente interrompido pela voz de Henry, tom alto de raiva.

- Não! Isso foi uma **acusação**! Não mencione nesse interrogatório a minha honra, muito menos a minha lealdade baseada em uma profecia em um manuscrito que se não fosse** EU** o governo nem teria posse. – na verdade foram ele e Draco, mas aquilo não vinha ao caso...

- Acho que podemos fazer uma pausa. – disse Kendall derrotado e sem mais argumentos... muito menos vontade de continuar levando respostas afiadas de Henry.

- Não! Espera! Eu quero acabar logo com isso. Eu quero sair daqui. Eu quero ir para a minha casa, essas malditas algemas estão me machucando. Vocês três estão ouvindo? Sentem-se! Não! Me ouçam, eu quero ir pra casa!

- Intervalo de cinco minutos.

--------------------------------------

- Muito obrigado por vir. – exclamou Harry.

- Tudo bem! – disse a moça abraçando o amigo. - Acho que já até estou gostando de trabalhar com vocês... – ela riu - Talvez eu preste algum concurso para uma vaga na Ordem da Fênix.

- Com certeza seria aprovada, Granger!

- Nada, Malfoy. - apesar do uso dos sobrenomes eles não estavam usando aquela acidez já conhecida dos tempos de Hogwarts.

- Ronald Weasley... Por Merlin, quer parar com esse iô-iô?

- Desculpa, Harry.

Hermione analisava cuidadosamente as palavras da Profecia de Millo, analisando até as entrelinhas. Procurava por qualquer coisa, informações, dicas, qualquer coisa que ajudasse ao grupo naquele momento. Aparentemente ela tinha encontrado algo, pois gritara **DESCOBRI** no meio da sala de Harry.

- Aqui, Harry. Olhe... Uma brecha de informação – disse apontando na folha de pergaminho que continha a cópia do texto.

- Que tem?

- "Terá tido seus feitos talvez sem ao menos enxergar a beleza de meu céu do Kilimanjaro". Só pode ser isso! – disse com orgulho de sua inteligência.

- Ainda não entendi. E você, Rony?

- Também não. – respondeu seco, ainda brincando com o iô-iô.

- Merlin, pensem um pouco! Aqui diz que Henry terá tido seus feitos sem ao menos ver o céu do Kilimanjaro. É uma brecha na profecia, de acordo com Millo o homem retratado fará as coisas sem ver nunca ter visto o Kilimanjaro. Então-...

- Então se Henry for até o Kilimanjaro e ver o céu a profecia não será válida. – concluiu Harry. – Mas será que Henry já foi até o Kilimanjaro?

- Do jeito que aquele lá viaja, Harry. Só não deve conhecer Marte. – ironizou Rony.

- Mas temos que trabalhar com a hipótese dele nunca ter ido. Temos que ir até o Ministério da Magia para extrair Henry. Então...

- Nosso plano continuará o mesmo. – deduziu Draco.

- Exato.

--------------------------------------

- Antes de nosso intervalo tivemos algumas discussões. Espero que possamos tratar esse interrogatório com o profissionalismo e respeito que ele merece e que nós todos merecemos.

- Claro, senhor Kendall! De comum acordo, mas já que é para sermos respeitosos um com o outro, adoraria e acharia uma amável atitude do senhor se retirassem essas malditas algemas dos meus punhos. Prometo que não irei voar no seu pescoço. Não que não me falte vontade. – retrucou irônico.

Com um breve agito da varinha de Kendall, as algemas foram retiradas dos punhos de Henry, que os acariciou, tentando fazer passar a dor.

- Senhor Crount, pode nos dizer a respeito de sua mãe, a senhora Elena Anne Crount... O que pode dizer sobre ela? – perguntou Baken.

- Não muito... – sentiu uma pontada de dor no peito e contraiu a testa. – Ela faleceu quando eu tinha seis para sete anos. Uma perda horrível! – fez uma pausa. – Na ND-6 usei alguns recursos para pesquisar alguma coisa sobre ela. Ela era professora. Recebeu muitos convites para ensinar em Hogwarts, mas negou todos. O porque ao certo eu não sei, ela deve ter tido seus motivos. Pelo que me lembro dela, era uma mãe adorável e uma dona de casa perfeita...

- Lamentamos pela sua dor, senhor Crount. Mas, como ela faleceu?

- Em um acidente de carro. Ela estava na parte trouxa de Londres, fazendo compras... Um homem a seqüestrou brutalmente, fazendo-a entrar no carro. Não sei ao certo como ocorreu, mas saiu até no Profeta Diário, tenho o recorte até hoje. – uma pausa - A polícia começou uma perseguição, o motorista capotou com o carro em alta velocidade na estrada e o carro caiu pelo morro, terminando em um rio... Os dois morreram afogados.

Baken fez uma pausa e com um agito em sua varinha fez algo se materializar diante das mãos de Henry. Um pacote grande e amarelo, lacrado aparentemente pela segunda vez, como se já tivesse sido aberto e lacrado novamente com autorização. Henry olhou para Baken curioso, como se ao olhar pedisse autorização para abrir o pacote.

- Senhor Crount, recebemos isso há alguns anos. Como você sabe, seu pai foi acusado de estar envolvido na morte da sua mãe. Acreditamos que tenha sido ele mesmo quem nos enviou este material já que o conteúdo deste pacote o inocenta de toda e qualquer acusação...

Henry abriu o pacote com cuidado, seja o que fosse, estaria ligado com a relação de seus pais. Retirou com cuidado o material, respirando pesadamente para saber o que estava lá.

- Claro que abrimos para checar o material. Conforme a lei 49ABC da Constituição...

- É, eu sei, vocês podem abrir qualquer tipo de correspondência suspeita... – interrompeu como uma criança querendo abrir logo os presentes de Natal.

"_Para meu filho, Henry Prescott Crount..._

_Henry, sei que deve ter muito ódio de mim por ter feito o que fiz: abandoná-lo em um orfanato... Mas saiba meu filho, que em nenhum desses anos em que estive longe deixei de te amar. E tive meus motivos. Por mais doloroso que tenha sido, acredito que tenha sido o melhor para nós._

_Se eu ainda estiver vivo, acredite, com certeza estarei por perto, cuidando de você, mesmo estando tão longe._

_Se você está lendo isso hoje, com certeza sabe quem é Lucius Malfoy... E que talvez ainda trabalhe para ele (sim, eu sei de suas atividades como espião)... Mas isso não vem ao caso, você já deve saber a verdade sobre a Aliança, ND-6 e tudo o mais, já que está presente no Ministério da Magia._

_Só posso lhe dizer meu filho que a culpa de tudo que nos ocorreu é de sua mãe, a seguir você verá algumas provas que indicam que ela não era realmente quem você pensava ser, nem que eu pensava que fosse... Tem uma solicitação na última página pedindo ao Ministério da Magia e ao Departamento de Execução das Leis de Inteligência Mágica autorizando que você leve isso para casa e analise bem, que investigue se necessário._

_Amor,  
Daddy"._

Henry passava as mãos lentamente pelos olhos e pelo rosto, numa tentativa de controlar o choro. Era daquela forma que Henry chamava o pai aos cinco anos, "Daddy". Olhou novamente para Baken.

Henry analisava a segunda página.

_Henry. A seguir vem algumas coisas que lhe mostrarão a verdade sobre sua infância e os motivos de sua ida para o orfanato de Hogsmeade._

_Sua mãe era professora particular, lecionava especialmente para crianças que não eram aceitas em Hogwarts ou em outras escolas. E que todos os meses ela recebia alguns livros estudantis. Certo?_

Disso ele se lembrava. Sua mãe tinha muitos livros que ficaram na antiga casa que os Crounts moraram. Anos atrás ele fora buscar de volta e levara consigo até na última mudança. Ele guardara caso um dia fosse usar como professor, já que os livros de professores eram muito caros.

_Não sei se você os tem. Mas se tiver, terá a comprovação das palavras a seguir. Abra o livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas do Terceiro Ano. Na última página use algum feitiço avançado revelador... Você lerá essas palavras escritas:_

"_Agente Elena Anne Crount_

_Seu pedido de extração da Inglaterra foi aceito. A RTL irá extrair a senhora no primeiro dia de setembro ao meio-dia no mercado-trouxa de Londres. O agente Pierre irá acompanhá-la durante o processo._

_O plano ainda será organizado e a senhora ficará ciente no momento da extração._

_Deixará filho e marido em três semanas, organize-se secretamente... Desfaça laços no projeto HPC e esteja pronta para o dia primeiro._

_Estamos agradecidos por sua lealdade durante todos esses anos.  
Alta-Diretoria da RTL"._

Os papéis sumiram de suas mãos e ele olhou novamente para Baken. Sua mãe era uma agente da RTL, aquela era a agência de espionagem do governo russo. Henry não acreditava, não podia ser verdade, era inacreditável!

- Henry, eu solicitei no Ministro da Magia pessoalmente que isso pudesse lhe ser entregue. Eu a recebi quando tudo aconteceu. Cuidei desse caso pessoalmente, posso lhe dizer tudo que você quiser, mas precisamos terminar aqui primeiro.

- Senhora Baken. – puxou o pranto novamente para dentro de si, em seguida pedia para continuar lendo os documentos...

- Me perdoe Henry. Mas não posso deixar isso... Em breve você poderá terminar de ler tudo.

Atordoado, Henry apenas concordou. Não mais nada a perder, só a descobrir. Porque sua mãe era espiã, casada com um outro espião. Que diabos era o Projeto HPC? Quem é o agente Pierre? A cabeça dele realmente estava muito bagunçada.

- Henry... Pode nos dizer como funciona seu trabalho como agente duplo? – interrompeu Dunn.

- Sempre começa quando a ND-6 me contata para conseguir algo que eles querem. Informações, tecnologia bruxa, poções, artigos. O processo funciona da seguinte forma: Lucius marca uma reunião com os agentes necessários, Carlo é o responsável pela operação de campo, ele nos informa sobre tudo desde os disfarces até os acessórios usados na operação.

- Prossiga...

- Então eu contato a Ordem da Fênix, diretamente a Harry Potter. Muitas vezes quem faz isso por mim é Draco Malfoy. Depois a Ordem analisa a missão e eles me contatam.

- E depois o que acontece?

- Eu me encontro com o senhor Potter para que ele possa me passar a contra-missão.

- Pode me dar um exemplo de contra-missão?

- A ND-6 queria a tal página 47 do manuscrito de Millo... Vocês também! Harry nos deu uma página de manuscrito falsa que substituímos com a verdadeira... Demos a verdadeira para a Ordem da Fênix e a falsa para a ND-6... E aqui estamos!

- Você relatou um tal de Michael no seu depoimento. Ele estava presente na operação da ND-6 de busca da poção de Millo, certo? O que ele é dentro da ND-6?

- Espião. Da mesma forma que eu... Ele trabalha comigo faz três anos, mais ou menos.

- E ele não sabe o verdadeiro trabalho que faz.

- Exatamente.

- Como vocês dois trabalham?

- Michael apenas me dá apoio externo.

**Flashback**: _Henry estava vestido com um uniforme de infiltração preto, boné na cabeça e um óculos amarelado para enxergar no escuro. Ele descia por dutos de um prédio, costas firmes de um lado e as pernas segurando o corpo do outro, assim meio "sentado" ele ia descendo._

_Seus pés tocaram o fundo e ele conseguiu sair do duto. Já não existia iluminação no corredor no qual estava. Levantou a manga direita da jaqueta e retirou a pulseira de bolinhas pretas, retirou todas e as jogou no chão com força. As bolinhas explodiram em flashes brancos que iam iluminando todo o corredor por algum tempo. Sua visão não ofuscava devido ao óculos e assim ele pode atravessar._

_- Michael. Entrei! – disse por um pingente encantado. Michael escutava tudo que o pingente captasse, mesmo a considerável distância que estavam._

_- O prédio ainda está vazio, Henry. O projeto da bomba está na sala 31B. Você tem permissão externa para prosseguir._

_Henry se aproximou de uma porta de metal fino, levantou a jaqueta e do cinto preto retirou um longo fio de metal. Começou a manuseá-lo na fechadura da porta e ela se abriu._

_- Consegui, a porta foi aberta. Michael prepare a extração._

_- Perfeito. Extração pronta em dez minutos._

_Ele correu pelo laboratório e seguiu até uma mesa localizada no centro do lugar, abriu as gavetas e na última encontrou uma série de folhas amareladas, cheia de desenhos e cálculos._

_- Encontrei..._

_- Positivo. Saia daí o mais rápido possível.._

_Henry seguiu correndo para fora do prédio com as folhas de papel dentro de um tubo de papelão que segurava firmemente. Ao final da rua pode ver que Michael estava parado numa esquina, esperando por ele. Henry segurou-se em Michael e ele ativou uma chave de portal. A missão estava completa._

- Com que freqüência Lucius o recruta para alguma operação?

- O tempo todo. Se fosse jogar numa estatística diria que quatro vezes na semana.

- Com o que a ND-6 está ocupada no momento? Qual é a maior prioridade de Lucius?

- Millo Karvont, parece que ele tem uma certa obsessão por seus trabalhos.

- O que você pode me dizer sobre ele?

- Recentemente seus trabalhos começaram a surgir. Millo foi trouxa e nasceu na Itália. Era cientista, arquiteto, consultor pessoal do Papa. Foi um artista e inventor. Foi julgado pela Igreja, acusado de heresia e queimado na fogueira. Quinhentos anos depois, muitos acreditam que ele tenha sido um profeta. Ordem da Fênix, ND-6 e tantas outras agências estão atrás de suas obras... Virou uma verdadeira caçada por ele.

- Porquê?

- Acreditam que Millo tinha um plano final, acreditam que suas profecias levariam a algum lugar ou até algo. As agências não sabem o que é, a jornada por Millo é recente, deve ter menos de uma década. Humildemente falando, graças a mim e aos meus trabalhos como agente duplo o Ministério da Magia está vencendo esta caçada.

- O senhor realmente acredita que ele foi um profeta?

- O senhor acredita, Kendall? Você não vai me deixar ir embora, vai? – Kendall não respondeu - Portanto eu acho que sua posição já esteja definida...

- Encerramos por hoje! Transferiremos o senhor para custódia em Azkaban.

--------------------------------------

Henry estava algemado nos pés e nos braços, movimentos limitados. Três aurores do Ministério o seguravam firmemente. Os quatro puderam ouvir um barulho alto que se aproximava, Henry andou para trás e os aurores se colocaram em posição.

Uma van azul se aproximava rapidamente e parou na frente do grupo que saía do Ministério. Dois homens desceram da van e ameaçaram matar Henry, pegando ele pelo braço e colocando uma faca em seu pescoço. Enquanto Henry tentava se soltar, um deles gritou:

- Ninguém se move e o rapaz sai daqui vivo dessa. Você garoto, - disse fazendo referencia a Henry. – Entra!

O que era melhor, lutar com os seqüestradores e ser levado para Azkaban ou seguir as instruções e pensar em alguma coisa depois? Optou por obedecer. Os seqüestradores então entraram e saíram cantando os pneus. Os aurores entraram novamente no Ministério, provavelmente iam pedir reforços.

- Desgraçados – gritava tentando chutar um deles, mas as algemas não ajudavam muito. Um deles tirou a máscara e Henry gritou assustado. – Harry? Que diabos você está fazendo?

- A profecia pode ser anulada... – dizia enquanto desfazia as algemas.

- O quê? – e o segundo homem tirou a máscara, Henry estava livre.

- Vamos explicar tudo em um lugar seguro. Agora vista essas roupas!

- Draco? – exclamou enquanto trocava a camisa e calça.

- Espero que não fique bravo conosco.

- Merlin... – disse por fim colocando uma peruca estilo loira e um óculos grande e de lentes escuras.

Rony estava no volante da van.

- Onde vocês estavam com a cabeça quando vieram me seqüestrar numa van dentro de Londres bruxa? Não acham que vamos ser perseguidos facilmente, francamente, vocês são idiotas ou o quê?

- Henry, nós não vamos para lugar nenhum de Londres-bruxa. Nós vamos para a Inglaterra-trouxa.

- O quê?

E magicamente a van desapareceu no ar, reaparecendo em uma estrada de terra vazia... Eles pararam em um galpão velho que continha um outro carro no fundo, sem placa de identificação. Henry desceu da van totalmente diferente do modo como entrara, a calça jeans deu lugar a um moletom cinza. A justa camisa azul marinho fora trocada por uma camiseta regata larga.

- Que horrível!

- Você leva esse carro até o apartamento de um contato "trouxa" de Draco... – disse Harry, entregando uma passagem de avião e as chaves do carro velho para Henry. - Draco vai te acompanhar... Você tem que ir até a Tanzânia, de lá vá até o Kilimanjaro e o escale-o até uma boa altura, o melhor caminho é caminhando pela rota Marangu ou Machame...

- Harry, o Kilimanjaro deve ter uns 5900 metros de altitude! Você é louco! – disse assustado.

- Suba até você poder ver perfeitamente o céu...

- "Terá tido seus feitos, talvez sem ao menos enxergar a beleza de meu céu do Kilimanjaro". Dessa forma ela será anulada? – perguntou o agente duplo.

- Exato!

- Henry, vamos. Lá estaremos seguros... – disse Draco ao puxar Henry pela mão.

- Vejo você em breve Henry. – disse Harry, aflito por não poder mais ajudar.

Henry e Draco entraram no carro. Henry estava dirigindo e depois de vinte minutos de estrada eles perceberam que estavam sendo seguidos pela polícia britânica.

- Era o que faltava... Droga!

- Draco, como isso é possível? – disse olhando fixamente à frente.

- O Ministro da Magia deve ter contatado o Primeiro-Ministro Britânico. Eles mantêm contato para manter o equilíbrio entre os dois mundos...

- E avisou sobre nós...

- A polícia com certeza não deve saber que somos bruxos, o Primeiro-Ministro deve ter dito que somos bandidos de alto grau...

- Merlin... Estamos ferrados... – disse Henry...

- Não se usarmos magia. – sugeriu Draco.

- Mas nós não vamos...

- O que?

À frente podia se ver um píer, Henry seguia com o carro e parou próximo de onde a ponte terminava, com o carro de frente para o oceano. A polícia parou o carro e alguns policiais desceram, mas não seguiram em direção ao carro. Apenas apontavam as armas para o carro. Draco estava começando a entender o que viria a seguir e sentiu medo, muito medo.

- Henry, o que você está pensando em fazer?

- Foi assim que aconteceu... não morreu... – murmurava consigo mesmo. – Foi assim...

- Henry! – disse chamando a atenção do amigo.

Ele olhou firmemente para o colega.

- Draco, lance um encanto impermeável nas passagens... – e assim fez o loiro.

- Não, Henry, não faz isso... Por Merlin!

Ele juntou coragem e em seguida fechou os olhos, repetia para si mesmo: "não morreu", "foi assim...". Draco segurou-se e fechou os vidros. A polícia entendeu que Henry finalmente se entregara, mas aconteceu o contrário, ele acelerou o carro. Draco controlava o nervosismo. O carro caiu na água e afundava lentamente no oceano.

- Draco, faça o que fizer!

A água começou a entrar no carro, que já estava totalmente submerso, Henry tirara o cinto de segurança e Draco fez o mesmo. Agora não mais nervoso, porque sabia que Henry tinha um plano, ele precisava confiar nele, afinal o melhor espião da ND-6 não ia jogar o carro contra o oceano para cometer suicídio... Iria? Eles seguraram o fôlego quando a água passara suas cabeças.

Algumas dezenas de metros abaixo do oceano e Henry finalmente saiu do carro, segurando-se na porta para não emergir, Draco saiu pelo outro lado, fazendo exatamente o mesmo que ele. Henry foi lentamente até um pneu e retirou o pino. Algumas bolhas de ar saíram e Draco entendeu o que era para ser feito, ambos colocaram as bocas em uma saída de ar, quando estivessem com os pulmões cheios com o ar do pneu, tampavam a saída com o dedo.

Quarenta minutos depois, a polícia entendeu que ambos já estavam mortos e foram embora comunicando a central que os bandidos morreram afogados. Henry e Draco emergiram finalmente. Sãos e salvos graças a Henry. Estava chovendo e os dois foram para o apartamento do contato de Draco. Antes de entrarem, Henry parou o loiro.

- Espera um pouco, eu preciso sentar... Ela... Draco, – começou a perder o controle, ambos estavam protegidos da chuva no hall de entrada do prédio. Um lugar vazio, escuro, Henry sentou no banco ao lado da recepção e começou a chorar.

- Se acalma. O que está acontecendo?

- Agora eu entendi, Draco.

Draco simplesmente não entendia e nem via sentido em nada do que ele estava falando. Porque eles estavam lá, Henry chorando e repetindo diversas vezes aquelas mesmas palavras?

- Ela está viva... Minha mãe, Draco. Ela está viva e eu sei disso!

------------------------------------------

**SpyPotter**

------------------------------------------

**N.A: **Sim pessoal, desculpem a demora, mas vou ter que ser sincero, não atualizei por falta de vontade. Sinceramente, pouca gente lê, então eu posso tomar a liberdade de me demorar um pouquinho mais... Não é desrespeito ao pessoal que lê e comenta, mas acho que vocês entendem! Entre outros, tive alguns problemas pra betagem e o meu computador não andou ajudando, fiquei sem paciência, mas aqui estamos!

Questões levantadas aqui: O que é o Projeto HPC? Mãe do Henry espiã? Mãe do Henry viva? O pai do Henry sabia que a mãe dele era espiã? A profecia pode mesmo ser anulada? Como vai ficar a vida de Henry agora que ele é um foragido do Ministério da Magia? Bom, vamos ver no que dá! (:

Reviews são bem-vindas e determinarão a velocidade da postagem do próximo capítulo!

Um grande abraço,  
Marcos Malfoy


End file.
